Evangelic Possibilites
by X-Th1Rd-Ch1Ld-X
Summary: Affection and love demonstrated if a different pilot was chosen to pilot unit-03. TONS OF PAIRINGS INSURED ! Dont be fooled, Novel Style introduced after 6th chapter ANOTHER NEW NOTICE ! IMPTNT
1. Unexpected Introductions

Hi my name is Th1Rd_Ch1Rd and this is my first Evangelion fanfic.This fic is roughly a romance/drama fic and is kinda a AU.Im not really sure how to class it but all it is the same Evangelion plot with the effects of someone else being selected to be the pilot of Eva unit 03 instead of Touji and what happens because of this new pilot.There will be tonnes of pairings to go around and I wont say them so you're just gonna have to read and see :).The story starts pretty much after Shinji was recovered from the Sea Of Dirac a.k.a the 12th Angel I was not really sure how to set up the story so I set it up as a script kind of thing.Sorry I have no proof readers because I have no Eva friends but this will have to do.Im new so please read and review , good or bad I dont care.I guess this is just a try out fic for me so please dont be to mean.Also If for some reason I have the same material as other fics Im sorry,it was not intended.  
  
Disclaimer:Ok doky I dont own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of its characters im only borrowing for this fic.I do not want any legal action against me.And that copyright stuff blah blah blah I made this it's mine .  
  
Script Key :  
  
( ----------) =Action or emotion  
  
"----------" =Speech  
  
----------=Thought  
  
[-----------]=Computer writing  
  
AaBbCcDe=Narative writing  
  
EVAngelic Possibility Of Love  
  
Chapter 1 : Unexpected Introductions  
  
Background/Scene: The Katsuragi apartment 2 weeks after Shinji was recovered from the 12th Angel.Since then things have returned back to normal which brings us to this point.  
  
Shinji Ikari , designated pilot of Evangelion Unit 01 and known to Nerv as the Third Child , opened his eyes to reveal two beady eyes and a beak staring at him.  
  
Shinji:(Screaming) "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !"  
  
PenPen:(Squaking) "Waaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrkkkkkkkk !"  
  
At the time of yelling and squaking , Shinji managed to wake up the evil , the ferocious , the devil herself , Asuka Langely Sohyru.Asuka busts into Shinji's room and glares at Shinji.  
  
Asuka:(Shouting) "Shut up you BAKA ,you woke me from my beauty sleep , dya know what time it is baka ? "  
  
Shinji glanced at his clock and it read 5:00 am.Shinji then faced Asuka to say sorry when he realized what she was wearing.She was wearing just her panties and t-shirt , obviously half asleep when she went to confront Shinji.Shinji started to stare unconsciously at her.Asuka noticed his stare and followed his gaze and realized what she was wearing.  
  
Asuka:(Yelling) "Eeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkk ! BAKA HENTAI !!!"  
  
Asuka quickly leapt out of the room to hide behind the door , just before grabbing a stapler and hiffing it at Shinji and struck him right on the head.  
  
Asuka:(Yelling) "Baka Shinji , you little ecchi.When I finish my shower I expect a great breakfast and I might change my mind in beating the living shit out of you ..you hentai.  
  
And with a humph she ran to the bathroom.  
  
A rather dazed Shinji sat on his bed rubbing his forehead and looked over to a much amused warm water penguin.  
  
Shinji:(whining) "Penpen look what you got me into , now shes going to be pissed of with me for the whole day"  
  
Penpen:(Questioningly) "Wark?"  
  
Shinji:(Slightly annoyed) "Ahh dont worry" I probably wont be able to get back to sleep now so I think I will get started on my breakfast to try and save myself  
  
Shinji got up from his bed ,put on his usual attire of white shirt black pants and went off into the kitchen to get started on breakfast and lunch.  
  
At around 6 Shinji could hear rustling from Misato's room and a door slide open.  
  
Misato:(Groggily) "Ohayo"  
  
Shinji: "Ohayo Misato"  
  
Misato went over to the fridge for her usual beer.  
  
Misato: "Yyyyyyyyeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
Shinji:(Sighs inwardly)  
  
Soon later Asuka joins them at the table and starts her usual amounts of verbal assaults on Shinji.  
  
Asuka:(Wighning) "Chicken karage and miso soup again"  
  
Shinji: "That's all we have to cook Asuka"  
  
Asuka:(Demandingly) "Well you better go to the super then , you must acquire to my needs and this time buy food that isnt so Japanese , Im getting tired off it.  
  
Shinji: "Fine ill go after school , you do know Asuka if you actually COOKED on YOUR cooking nights you could COOK whatever you wanted to eat.  
  
Asuka: "Are you saying the reason I dont cook is I cant cook , Humph shows what you know about me."  
  
Shinji:(Muttering) "Sure....since you cant cook you force it all on me"  
  
Asuka:(Angrily) "WHAT DID YOU SAY THIRD CHILD"  
  
Misato:(butts in ) "Oohhhhhh , is the couple having another fight , Shinji you should dump her already , how can you take this ?"  
  
Asuka:(More angrily) "SHUT UP MISATO , we are not an item , plus who would want to be with baka Shinji , and also if we were together he'll probably spend all his time perving on me.  
  
Shinji just keeps eating through the whole conversation as arguements fly between "Why Asuka doesnt have a boyfriend" and the "Deal between Misato and Kaji".Soon later Misato decides its enough and finishes with a striking blow (Not really striking)  
  
Misato: "Aren't you two going to be late for something"  
  
Both teens look at their watches wide-eyed and bolt of in diffenert directions to gather their school stuff and lunch's.  
  
Asuka and Shinji:(Rushingly) "Bye Misato , ittekimasu"  
  
Misato: "Itterashai , oh by the way guys "  
  
Both Asuka and Shinji stopped in the doorway for a second to listen.  
  
Misato:(Evily) "You might get a surprise at school"  
  
The two ran out of the apartment at full speed and Shinji occasionlly opened his mouth to say something but thought otherwise so Asuka decided to get the ball rolling.  
  
Asuka: "What do you think Misato meant about a surprise at school"  
  
Shinji: "Umm........ I'm not sure"  
  
Asuka "Ohhh well" Well just have to wait and see  
  
The two pilots arrived just in time before the bell rang and went to their desks.Before either Shinji or Asuka could talk to their friends the teacher came into the classroom and Hikari situated the rise,bow,sit routine.After the routine Shinji just went to his normal position of looking out the window and at Rei while all the other students either fell asleep or talked to each other on the school comm link systems.  
  
Before any of the students knew the lunch bell rang .  
  
Touji:(Sadly) "Ohhhh great lunch time"  
  
Shinji:(Surprised) "What ! , Your not happy about it being lunch time right now that doesnt sound like you."  
  
Kensuke was to busy trying to find out how to set himself as an Eva pilot or any valuable information on unit 03 and its pilot to respond to Shinji's discovery.  
  
Touji: "I aint happy cause I forgot my damn lunch money at home today and im starving"  
  
Shinji: "Thats no good , I haven't got any money to lend you but you can have some of my obento"  
  
Across the classroom Hikari over hears the conversation and decides that she wouldn't mind sharing her lunch because she always cooks to much and other reasons.  
  
Gathering enough courage and trying to forget her fast beating heart and sweaty palms , Hikari walked over to Touji's desk.  
  
Hikari:(Nervously) "Um........... Touji ?"  
  
Touji:(Blushing) " Uuuuu....... hey class rep"  
  
Hikari:(Now blushing) "Um.......I kind of overheard your conversation about having no lunch today and I was wondering if you want to share my obento with me.I always cook to much and always have lots left over.So would you like to join me ? "  
  
Touji:(Smiling) "Um....sure class rep I would like to join you." (Turns to Shinji) "Thanks Shinji but I'll share with the class rep"  
  
Shinji:(Smiling) "Ok Touji"  
  
With that said the two got up and left to find a more private spot but not before enduring the whispering and gossiping of the class started.The two ignored all the talk and just concentrated on being in the company of one another.  
  
Hikari:Yes , I finally asked him , I hope he likes my obento  
  
Touji:Ok , This is your chance you little chicken don't screw up   
  
As the two left Shinji glanced aroung the class to look for Asuka but found her nowhere but found a rather annoyed Kensuke rapidly typing at his keyboard.  
  
Shinji: Asuka must be at the cafeteria .Kensuke is really obsessing over Eva unit 03 , I wonder what it looks like or what the pilot is like  
  
His thought on Unit 03 and its pilot were interrupted when a soft voice called to him.  
  
Rei: "Ikari"  
  
Shinji:(Surprised) "Oh hi Ayanami"  
  
Rei: "Would I be able to try your obento , I would like to try your cooking"  
  
Shinji:(Shocked) "Oh.....um.....o....o..ok you can share my obento"  
  
Rei: "Thankyou"  
  
The Students left in the classroom were all shocked , they all stared wide-eyed at the pair amazed at Rei talking to someone without them talking to her first but to ask to share foood they were stunned.  
  
Shinji became getting fidgety and started blushing from the attention , but motioned for Rei to sit next to him.The two started eating quietly sharing the obento contents.Shinji often stole glances at Rei to see if she liked what she was eating but found she didnt show much expression but sometimes that of curiosity.When they had finished he decided that it was a good time to ask how it was.  
  
Shinji:(Curious) "Um..... Ayanami how was it."  
  
Rei: "It was ............................... (Rei sits and try's to find a word to describe it.) good"  
  
Shinji:(Relieved) "Thats good , I thought you might not like it "  
  
Rei: "Thankyou for sharing your obento with me"  
  
Shinji: "Dont worry , I'm glad you like it"  
  
At that moment the bell signalling the end of lunch rang and the students of class 2A poured back into class including his smiling friend Touji.As the class got ear of the incident about Shinji and Rei gossip started flowing to nearly every ear.Knowing that lunch is finished Rei stood up to leave Shinji's desk to her own but not before she giving Shinji a rare smile like after the battle of the 5th Angel.  
  
Shinji:Is Rei opening up to me ? , wow Rei opeing up to someone other than my Father  
  
His musing were cut short as he realized Asuka and Hikari came in and found out of his little encounter.  
  
Asuka: "Really"  
  
Satomi: "Yeah we all saw it , Ikari and Ayanami sharing a obento "  
  
Asuka: "Figures , the two most dullest people in class fall for each other."  
  
Hikari: " A little jealous of your fellow pilot are we Asuka ?"  
  
Asuka:(Fuming) "There is no way , Asuka Langely Sohryu would be jealous of wondergirl with baka henta Shinji !"  
  
Satomi: "If not you I know alot of people who are going to be .He is kinda cute and he's kind and him being a legendary Eva pilot isnt exactly a turn off."  
  
Asuka:(Sarcastically) "Legendary ? , hardly"  
  
Satomi:(Smiling) "Anyway , class rep guess what other gossip is flying around ?"  
  
Hikari:(Worried) "Huh ?"  
  
Satomi:(Wickedly) "It seems like theres something between you and Suzahara"  
  
Hikari:(Stands there trying to hide her blush) "Um.................."  
  
Asuka:(Grinning) "Finally you advanced on the stooge , it was so obvious you liked him , the only person that didn't was the stooge himself and should I say vice versa ."  
  
Satomi:(Matter of factly) "Yup , everyone"  
  
Asuka:(Evily grinning) " I'll talk to you later Hikari i'm going to make fun of Shinji and wondergirl."  
  
Hikari: "O..ok" (Still blushing)  
  
Asuka left Hikari and Satomi and made her way through the desks towards Shinji , but at that point the teacher walked in so Asuka sat down at her desk instead of teasing Shinji.She was disappointed she missed a good chance.  
  
Shinji: Few thank God for teacher I would of buckled under Asuka's teasing  
  
Sensei: "Okay class we will be having a new exchange student arrive from Osaka-2 joining this class for the rest of the year."  
  
The sensei motioned for the him to come in , and he did with a very familiar Major from Nerv right behind him.Asuka , Shinji and their friends all looked up in bewilderment to see Misato at school.But Shinji and Asuka now found out what she meant by saying "You might get a surprise" this morning.  
  
Misato brought the boy into the classroom.The boy was basically roughly the same height as Shinji and the same body sturcture.He was handsome in a way but alittle weak.Although he was Japanese he had vibrant green eyes which were unusual for Japanese people and he had hair which looked like he used gel to make it stick up.The New boy and Misato walked into the middle of the room.  
  
Misato:(Rather cheerfully) " Konnichi wa class 2A , I am Major Katsuragi of Tactical Operations at Nerv.And I'm here to introduce to you the Fourth Child according to the Marduk report and designated pilot of Evangelion Unit 03."  
  
The whole class was stunned and excited at the same time , ofcoarse many soon recovered from the initial surprise as gossip started to fly and Asuka and Shinji also recovered but Kensuke never did and broke down into tears.Trying to ignore the sobbing Kensuke Misato carried on.  
  
Misato:(Sweatdropping) "Ok....... why dont you introduce yourself"  
  
New Kid:(Nervously) "Um...... ok.... Hi my name is Takeda Hiroshi , um..... im 14 years old , im from Osaka-2 and I guess you already know im the pilot of Evangelion Unit 03.  
  
The new kids voice was quite deep and melodic , maybe the after affects of puberty but had managed to entrace a couple of starry eyed girls.  
  
Misato: "I hope this class will be able to welcome him as well as you did the other pilots and thankyou for your co-operation. Good day"  
  
With that said she bowed and took her leave but not before giving Shinji and Asuka a quick wink.  
  
Sensei: "Alright Mr. Takeda you can go take a seat behind Miss Sohryu"  
  
Hiroshi followed the sensei's pointing direction and walked down the aisle to his seat and at the same time making a few girls blush and gossip to one another as he looked at them , but aswell as receiving sharp glares from some of the boys. then took his seat.  
  
Sensei: "Alright I hope everyone makes an effort to welcome our new student.Now lets begin the lesson , The second impact was just a sudden shock to ......................................"  
  
The teacher dribbled on about the second impact until it was the end of the school day.Once dismissed by the Class rep most students left the class except a bunch of students mainly girls crowded around Hiroshi.Shinji and his stooge friends decided not to disturb the mob of girls and just introduce themselves tomorrow , so they left school and started making their way home.  
  
Touji: "So..whats the new kid like ?"  
  
Shinji: "Not sure , I actually havent met him or got a chance to talk to him"  
  
Touji: "But you guys are Eva pilots shouldnt you know each other already"  
  
Shinji: "Actually I didnt even know that unit 03 had a pilot yet , I guess Misato wanted to make the identity of the pilot a surprise"  
  
Kensuke:(Frustrated) "Can we stop talking about the pilot ! ,I would of been a way better candidate for the pilot why did it have to be him , why does Misato have to betray me !!! why why I wanted to pilot sooooo badly , why doesn't it ever go the way I want it to ???"  
  
Touji:(Annoyed) "Ohh drop it Kensuke ! , no point in sulking Why, Why ,Why hes already been chosen..Plus who in the right mind would give a military otaku like you an Eva."  
  
Both Touji and Shinji chuckle hard to an almost explosive fit of laughter.  
  
Kensuke:(Pissed) " SHUT UP , you guys are meant to be my friends"  
  
Kensuke then ran off into his home direction crying and mumbling "Stupid Hiroshi"  
  
Touji: "He is so obsessive and ignorant sometimes"  
  
Shinji: "Yeah"  
  
Touji: "Anyway the kid seems nice enough and quiet , but its the quite ones you got to watch out for , and it seems like most Eva pilots are a chosen because they're a bit screwy."  
  
Shinji: "Yeah...........................hey.....what, im not screwy"  
  
Touji:(Laughing) "Just kidding man , we better talk to the newcomer tomorrow so he has friends"  
  
Shinji: "Yeah" Got to get him back for that one  
  
Touji: "Heres my turn , seeya tomorrow Shinji"  
  
Shinji: "Hang on a minute"  
  
Touji: "Huh ?"  
  
Shinji:(Smiling inwardly) "How was your little lunch with Hikari ?"  
  
Touji:(Blushing) "I....i..i.t was g..g ood , why ?"  
  
Shinji: "You had an ear to ear grin when you came back into class after lunch." Tease him for a change  
  
Touji:(Still Blushing) "Man , stop teasing , its not like I didn't hear about you and Ayanami"  
  
Shinji:(Lost for words) "I.......um......she.......u......"  
  
Touji: That shut him up "Anyway got to go , seeya tomorrow"  
  
Shinji:(Blushing) "Y.yeah"  
  
Shinji then watched his friend Touji walk off in his direction of his home.  
  
Shinji: I wonder what the new pilots like ? , I'll just wait until tomorrow   
  
10 mins later Shinji arrived back at his apartment trying to think of all the different personalities the new pilot could have.At one point Shinji shuddered at the thought of the Fourth Child having the same personality as Asuka , Shinji wouldn't be able to handle two Asuka's.  
  
Shinji: "Tadaima" (Stepping through the door and removing his shoes)  
  
Misato: "Okaerinasai"  
  
Shinji: Huh....Misato's home already "What are you doing home so early Misato ?"  
  
Misato: "That little introduction at your school was my only work today , plus I have to help our guest settle in"  
  
Shinji: "Huh ?"  
  
Shinji turned the corner to see Misato with beer in hand and the Fourth Child siting opposite her at the table with a can of orange juice.  
  
Shinji:(Surprised) "Oh....Hi Hiroshi"  
  
Hiroshi: "Hello Shinji Ikari"  
  
Shinji: (Surprised) "You know my name ?"  
  
Hiroshi: "Yeah Major Katsuragi informed me about the pilots , and I read your personal reports before I arrived"  
  
Shinji: "Oh I see , how did you get to the apartment from school so quicky ?"  
  
Hiroshi: "Oh. the Major picked me up from school"  
  
Misato: "Yup ,when I arrived I first looked for you and Asuka but it seemed you guys already left"  
  
Shinji: "Yeah I left school with Touji and Kensuke and Asuka left with Hikari.We were going to stay and introduce ourselves but Hiroshi seemed a bit preoccupied"  
  
Misato:(Grinning evily at Hiroshi) "You mean the mob of girls surrounding him"  
  
Shinji: "Yeah"  
  
Hiroshi:(Blushing heavily) "............................"  
  
Misato: "Dont worry I wont tease you ..............But did you get any numbers ?"  
  
Hiroshi:(Still blushing heavily) "Major !!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Misato: "Fine I wont tease you anymore"  
  
Shinji: It is fun watching other people blush rather than me  
  
Misato: "Anyway Hiroshi's going to be living with us until he gets another home , so your going to have a friend to keep you company that at least wont call you a hentai"  
  
Hiroshi: " ???" (Confused about the last part Misato said)  
  
Misato: "You dont want to know , anyway Hiroshi's going to be sleeping in your room for a while if its ok ?"  
  
Shinji: "Sure thats fine"  
  
Misato: "Good , now thats settled I need some rest , call me when its dinner and you two should get to know each other"  
  
Shinji and Hiroshi "O..o..o.k"  
  
Misato then went over to the fridge , grabbed a six-pack and headed to her room  
  
Shinji:(Nervous) "So..........."  
  
Hiroshi:(Equally nervous) "So..................."  
  
Shinji:(Not knowing what to talk about) "Um............... so what things are you into?"  
  
Hiroshi: "Um.....lets see..... I play the electric guitar ,but im not very good and I play soccer and I guess listening to music" "And you"  
  
Shinji: "Me...um I play the cello , but im not very good either and I dont really have a favourite sport I play but I like listening to music aswell"  
  
Hiroshi: "Looks like we have some stuff in common"  
  
As time went on the two pilots opened up to each other more and enjoyed talking about many things from the Katsuragi household to favourite music to school and finally Nerv and the Evangelions.  
  
Hiroshi: "So how did you become a pilot?"  
  
Shinji:(Fighting back his anger) "My mother and father both worked on Project E and once my mother died my father abandoned me because he didn't need me ,but now i'm here because he's found a use for me , to pilot Eva Unit 01 which seems to only want me to be it's pilot."  
  
Hiroshi "Sorry to bring it up , seems like you had a tough time"  
  
Shinji: "Dont worry"  
  
Hiroshi: "Your story is a lot like mine"  
  
Shinji: "Really ?"  
  
Hiroshi: "Yeah my mother also worked on Project E aswell , she was in charge of making Evangelion unit 03.  
  
Shinji: "I heard around Nerv Headquarters that Unit 03 was being made by the U.S.A ? , but your Japanese wouldn't they chose an American for the pilot"  
  
Hiroshi: "Thats right it was intrusted to the US , and I was chosen because I am American , in a way.My mother is American and My Father is Japanese."  
  
Shinji: "..........."  
  
Hiroshi:(Hiding his anger) "Just when she had finished building the unit she was killed and after that my Father demanded I have a chance at being the chosen pilot.After that I was chosen and worked training in the US until I got shipped to Osaka -2 because I had an Uncle who would take care of me , and I didnt need the actual Eva to train.I think the only reason he wanted me to pilot was he didnt have to care for me and after my training was finished he found me another home instead of living with him"  
  
Shinji:(Gazing downwards) "I'm sorry"  
  
Hiroshi:(Cheerfully) "You dont have to be sorry , my Father will be sorry he ever left me once he sees how good i've become at Eva piloting  
  
Shinji:(Gasping) He reasons for piloting Eva are the same as mine "Is that the reason you pilot Eva"  
  
Hiroshi: "I guess so"  
  
Shinji: "Its nearly the same as my reason" (Looks downwards yet again)  
  
A chilling silence surrounds the room   
  
Hiroshi: Time to change the subject ,its gotten gloomy all of a sudden "So......anyway lets forget about the past , ok ,dont we have another roomate ? the second child , Miss Asuka Langely Sohryu.  
  
Shinji:(Sadly) "Oh....Asuka , yeah she's lives here aswell"  
  
Hiroshi: "She's the cute red head that I sit behind right"  
  
Shinji: "Yeah , she may be cute but her personality really isn't"  
  
Hiroshi: "Really I read in her psych graphs that she has a lot of pride in everything about herself ?"  
  
Shinji: "Yeah thats Asuka alright"  
  
Hiroshi: "It would be nice to meet her"  
  
Shinji: "You will she should be home sooner or later for dinner , speaking of dinner do you want to help me make some ?"  
  
Hiroshi: "Sure , I'm not the best cook but ill help"  
  
Shinji: "Great"  
  
The two started on making dinner for the katsuragi household when at the same time a conversation about the Fourth Child had begun between Hikari abd Asuka at the Horaki residence.  
  
Hikari:(Annoyed) "Hiroshi's just been introduced into class and he already has many potential girlfriends , can you believe it ?  
  
Asuka:(Mockingly) "Yeah , those girls in our class just flock to him since he's a pilot"  
  
Hikari:(Blushing) "Yeah, but he is kinda cute and seems like a nice guy "  
  
Asuka: "No......I bet he is just another baka hentai stooge like Shinji , weak baka Shinji who sucks at piloting an Eva except with green eyes.  
  
Hikari:(Teasingly) "So you DID notice them"  
  
Asuka:(Blushing) "Huh.......what.......I mean.......Yes I did , who couldn't ,hes a weak Japanese boy with black hair and green eyes"  
  
Hikari: Maybe I can tease her "But you DID notice them right ?"  
  
Asuka:(Hiding her blush) "Yeah ok ok I DID notice them ,So what he has attractive eyes it doesn't mean im going to jump all over him!"  
  
Hikari:(Teasingly) "But you do want to dont you ?"  
  
Asuka:(Angrily) "HIKARI how could you say that ?"  
  
Hikari:(Smiling) "Am I right ?"  
  
Asuka: I got to change the subject , I know i'll tease her "Talking about jumping all over someone , how was your little lunch date with the stooge I hope it was good enough that you had to leave me to eat by myself"  
  
Hikari:(Caught off guard she blushed real bad)  
  
Hikari:(Blushing) "It was .....nice"  
  
Asuka:(Mockingly) "So did you express your un-dieing love and passion for him?"  
  
Hikari: "No.....not really but he kinda did"  
  
Asuka:(Shocked) "WHAT !!!!!!!! the stooge actually took initiative ?"  
  
Hikari:(Still blushing) "Yeah he did , he told me a lot of personal things about what he thinks of me and how he um.... liked me since we first meet"  
  
Asuka:(Dumbstruck) "Wow he did kinda express his un-dieing love"  
  
Hikari: "He asked me out for a date on Saturday and I accepted , and i'll need some help picking something to wear"  
  
Asuka: "I don't think hell care , he'll probably drool over you anyway but I'll help you anyway"  
  
Hikari:(Cheerfully) "Thanks Asuka"  
  
Asuka: "Still I dont see what you see in him"  
  
Hikari: "Well you see his comp...." (Asuka cut her off)  
  
Asuka: "Yeah I know already about a million times , sorry I asked.Anyway I have to get home in time for dinner so I will see you tomorrow at school."  
  
Hikari: "Ok see you tomorrow at class"  
  
Asuka: "Ja mata ne"  
  
Asuka then left the Horaki residence and started to make her trip back to the apartment.  
  
Asuka: Why does one little feature on the Fourth Child attract me to him ?.It doesnt matter anyway I'm an Eva pilot I don't have time for boyfriend girlfriend crap ,and I'm Asuka Langely Sohryu no weak little boy like him would be good enough for me.I dont need him all I need is my Eva.  
  
After a long walk of thinking about the Fourth Child Asuka managed to make it to the apartment and unlocked the door.  
  
Asuka: "Tadaima , Hey baka Shinji whats for dinnerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"  
  
Asuka's voice trails on as she meets eye to eye with Hiroshi.They lock stares for a long time , but then Asuka quickly retreats into her room and sits down against a wall with her knees up against her chest.  
  
Asuka: Whats HE doing her ? , Those eyes .....NO , NO I cant like him I just cant I dont need him or anyone Im the great Asuka Langley Sohryu !!!!!!!!!!!! but something about his eyes comfort me.  
  
Asuka:(Whispering) "Why do they comfort me ? WHY"  
  
Asuka then has a flashback remembrance sequence where she remembers how comforting her mothers eyes were before her accident , her eyes were big and green ,the same shade as the Fourth Child's.  
  
Asuka:(Realizing) "Thats why they comfort me inside ? his eyes they were just like mammas."   
  
Asuka:(Starts crying) "I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore , I shouldn't , but.......his eyes"  
  
Asuka:(Sobbing) "His......(sob).....big......(sob)......green...(sob)....baka....(sob)....eyes"  
  
Asuka:(Drying her tears) "No , I can't show that I'm weak , not to him i'm the great Asuka Langley Sohryu"   
  
Asuka then retreats to sobbing quietly in her pillow while her fellow pilots back in the kitchen are thinking about what was up with Asuka.  
  
Hiroshi: "Um.........Shinji did I do something wrong ?"  
  
Shinji: "I'n not sure I dont understand Asuka ,she probably was just surprised to see you here."  
  
Hiroshi: "Yeah....I guess so , but she stared me right in the eyes for ages"  
  
Shinji: "Dont ask me , you're quite lucky you looked at her for that long and didn't hit you or call you a baka hentai for staring."  
  
Hiroshi: "I suppose one of the things she does to you"  
  
Shinji: "Yes ,she does , any chance she gets she mock ,teases and hits me"  
  
Hiroshi: " You got it bad , but you put up with her right ? do you like her in .......you know that way ?"  
  
Shinji: "I like her in a way but she can be a bitch sometimes"  
  
Hiroshi: "I see"  
  
The two continued on with making dinner while thinking about Asuka ,well mostly Hiroshi while Shinji did most of the cooking.And at around 7 it was ready.  
  
Shinji: "Misato , Asuka dinner is ready"  
  
Misato comes out of her room straight away in her usual home clothing which gets a gasp out of Hiroshi with a trickle of nosebleed .  
  
Misato: "Smells good Shinji , Oh... you helped with cooking aswell Hiroshi ?" (Pointing at Hiroshi wearing an apron)  
  
Hiroshi: "Yes Major Katsuragi"  
  
Misato: "How many time did I tell you to call me Misato" "OK"  
  
Hiroshi:(Hesitantly) "O...K Misato"  
  
Misato:(Smiling) "Good boy" "Hey Asuka get out her NOW dinner's ready"  
  
A rather messed up figure of Asuka still in her school uniform and looking not like her usual arrogant self emerged from her room and plonked down at her seat at the table.  
  
Misato: "Aren't you going to say hello to our new guest ?"  
  
Asuka:(Looking down at her food) "Mmmmmmm"  
  
Misato: Whats wrong with her "Anyway lets eat !"  
  
Everyone sits down at the table and a chorus of "Ittadakimasu" was sung before everyone dug into their helping of Zaru Soba.  
  
Misato:(Talking with her mouth full of soba) "So........did you guys find something interesting to talk about?"  
  
Hiroshi: "You could say so ,yes"  
  
Shinji: "Yeah"  
  
Misato: "Good , Shinji I entrust that you help Hiroshi settle at school"  
  
Shinji: "Hai"  
  
Hiroshi: "Um.... could you please call me Hiro ,it I'm more used to be called it"  
  
Misato: "Sure Hiro"  
  
Hiro: "Thanks"  
  
Misato: "No problem" "Oh.. by the way Asuka , Hiro's going to be living with us for a while until he gets another home."  
  
Asuka:(Angrily) "WHAT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The three other people at the table were shocked at the sudden outburst from the quiet girl which nearly toppled Hiro over.  
  
Misato: "Hes living with us because we didn't have any guardian so I opted to be his temporary one"   
  
Misato:(Smiling) "Plus I thought you guys might like it , Shinji could have a roomate that wont hurt him and you could have another to torture"  
  
Asuka: "Humph"   
  
After hearing that Hiro and Shinji both gulp  
  
Asuka:(Angrily) "So.........I'm going to have another stooge annoy me!" Great oh great hes going to be living here  
  
Misato: "You have to be nice Asuka"  
  
Asuka: "Why should I hes just as weak as Baka Shinji"  
  
Misato: "You can atleast make an effort to be nice to him because hes going to be joining our Eva team on active duty second class."  
  
  
  
Misato: "Hiro's got his activation test tomorrow so we'll be away from the early morning to late night so you and Shinji have to take care of yourselves"  
  
Asuka: "Great another BORING afternoon and night with weak baka hentai spineless Shinji" "The moron im stuck with"  
  
Misato: "Thats not very nice Asuka"  
  
Asuka: "Its the truth"  
  
Shinji:(Angrily) "YOU DO KNOW IF YOU DONT WANT ME HERE ,TELL ME AND I WONT BE !!!!!!!  
  
Misato and Asuka got alittle surprised and shocked at his outburst and his angry face.But Asuka manages to counter.  
  
Asuka:(Growling) "FINE I DONT WANT YOU HERE , but where will poor little baka Shinji go ?" "I heard the military otaku is dragging the monkey to a war gun exhibition out of town after school tomorrow"  
  
Shinji realizes she is right and he remembers how Kensuke was asking him to go but he declined because hes on active duty but now wished he was allowed to go.  
  
Asuka:(Annoyingly) "So.................... where you going to go BAKA Shinji"  
  
Shinji: "Um.........I'll go over to Rei's"  
  
Asuka:(Angrily) "Oh.....so you're running to wondergirl , your little doll" ........... "I know why you're going there , I bet the doll never says no to YOU , and she would do anything if you ordered her to , you little Hentai and being the lovely commanders son probably helps you even more"  
  
During the whole conversation Shinji was unconsciously clenching and unclenching his right hand which snapped his chopsticks in half.  
  
Shinji:(Yelling) "DONT TALK ABOUT REI LIKE THAT ,SHE ISNT A DOLL"  
  
Asuka: "Oh......so your on first name basis now is it ? you two must be so in love even if the doll cant show emotion"  
  
Shinji:(Yelling) "SHUT UP , AT LEAST SHE ISN'T A STUCK UP GERMAN BITCH LIKE YOU !!!!!"   
  
Asuka a bit caught off at first quickly recovered to see Shinji stand up from the table and make his way to his room flexing his hand and shutting his door with a loud smack.Seeing how Shinji was now ignoring her , Asuka also left the table and made her way to her room chanting Shinji's running away again.Once both steamy pilots were in their rooms Hiro decided to speak up considering it was safe to.  
  
Hiro:(Confused) "Um................Misato aren't you going to do something"  
  
Misato:(Casually) "Dont worry about them ,Asuka's always picking on Shinji , but you better get some rest Hiro we got to get up early to catch our flight to Matsushiro."  
  
Hiro:(Nervously) "Yeah my first actual full activation"  
  
Misato: "Dont worry you'll do fine"   
  
Hiro: "Thanks Misato , Oyasumi Nasai"  
  
Misato: "Oyasumi Hiro"  
  
Hiro picked up his dishes and put them in the sink and made his way towards Shinji's room.Hiro not wanting to interupt Shinji knocked 3 times to see if he could come in to sleep.Not getting an answer Hiro opened his door to find Shinji curled up in his futon with his SDAT playing in his ears.Seeing Shinji already sleeping , Hiro unrolled his futon and went to bed thinking.  
  
Hiro: That Asuka is one fireball , she is quite annyoing I guess , Poor Shinji he must get this lots figuring hes been living with her since the seventh angel.  
  
Back in the kitchen Misato is thinking.  
  
Misato: Whats up with Asuka , I dont think Shinji did anything wrong.? Something must be annoying her if it isn't Shinji and she must be taking it out on him. Oh...well I'll figure it out tomorrow im kinda sleepy  
  
Misato got up from the table and grabbed a Yebisu and toppled over to her room.  
  
End of Chapter 1 ,Chapter 2 coming soon  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Ok, im done with the 1st chapter , i'm not really sure if its good or not but I assure you it should improve in later chapters.PLease r & r it would be a good help.  
  
Also I just wanted to make a little note that since this fic started far in the plot im just making it so that since Shinji's first arrival he has been watching Rei at school and has feeling but cant express them.  
  
Cheers . Th1Rd_Ch1Ld 


	2. Dual Encounters

Disclaimer:The usual I dont own the characters but Gainax and project Eva does . Dont sue im only borrowing.  
  
Ok people this is the 2nd Chapter of EVAngelic :Possibilities of Love .Im hoping this and further chapters should be more developed and will process the plot a bit more but you opinions are welcome.You can tell me my story sucks shite for all I care but always consider the fact that this is my first fic and I got other stuff to do like juggle school.Also alittle note that Im not really sure exactly because I cant remember the actual activation sequence so please bare with it , I lent my NGE DVD collection to my friend so I cant check.Now on with the story.   
  
Script Key :  
  
( ----------) =Action or emotion  
"----------" =Speech  
----------=Thought  
[-----------]=Computer writing  
AaBbCcDe=Narative writing  
  
EVAngelic :Possibilities of Love  
  
Chapter 2 :Dual Encounters  
  
Scene : Early morning at the Katsuragi residence.  
  
The morning after the little argument between Shinji and Asuka , Shinji woke up to find Hiro and Misato already gone to Matsushiro.But he found a note on the table which read in a rather rushed writing :  
  
Dear Shinji and Asuka  
  
You guys know where me and Hiro have gone ,be back late today have takeout tonight and please try not to kill each other .  
  
Misato :)  
  
After reading the letter Shinji quickly got ready for school and grabbed stuff for an over nighter and left the house not wanting to talk or encounter Asuka because he was still made at her statements about Rei at last nights dinner.On his way to school a few thoughts punched into his head.  
  
Shinji: Asuka can be such a bitch sometimes ,why does she have to always make fun of Rei ,I mean Rei is beautiful ,quiet ,smart ,polite and mysterious in a way. Come to think about it Rei seems to be opening up a bit more , but only to some people.She normally is only open to the commander but know she's opening up to me , maybe I should ask her on a date , sounds good ,maybe I will in private   
  
Back at the apartment Asuka just woke up and went into Shinji's room to order him to cook her breakfast ,when she noticed that he already left for school and she was the only one in the apartment.  
  
Asuka:(Angrily) "Stupid Baka , he didn't even make me any breakfast or a lunch obento.He still must be angry about what I said about his wind-up doll , or he's just scared to face me the wimp, humph"  
  
At the Matsushiro Nerv activation station the activation team were about to start the activation of Eva unit 03.  
  
Misato: "Are we ready to commence the activation ?"  
  
Ritsuko: "In a second." "Maya , whats the psych status of the pilot ?"  
  
Maya: "Everything reads normal ,the pilot's brain waves are normal"  
  
Ritsuko then opened up a comm link to Unit 03's entry plug.  
  
Ritsuko: "Hiroshi how do you feel ? , are you ready to start the activation ?"  
  
Hiro: "Hai im ready Dr Akagi"  
  
Ritsuko: "Ok commence the activation of Unit 03"  
  
The activation test was then begun with the Major in complete anticipation.  
  
Maya: "Pilot nerve links connecting and connected"  
  
Hyuga: "Harmonics stable"  
  
Aoba: "Pilot Brain waves stable"  
  
In the entry plug Hiro feels a sudden sharp stabbing pain in his head which faded as quick as it came.  
  
Aoba: "Discard the last order , there was a sudden jump in the pilots brain waves and psych graph"  
  
Ritsuko: "What does the Magi say"  
  
Maya: "Sending information to the Magi , the Magi say it is undetermined"  
  
Ritsuko: "Really ?, how is the pilots brain waves after the incident ?"  
  
Aoba: "It went back to normal and is still normal"  
  
Ritsuko: "If it stable now continue with the phases"  
  
Aoba: "Hai"  
  
Maya: "Phase 1 and 2 complete activation approaching absolute border line"  
  
Maya: "0.8 , 0.6 , 0.4 , 0.2 , 0.0"  
  
"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep"  
  
Maya: "Absolute border line clear ,activation of Unit 03 complete and successful."  
  
Cheering and clapping burst out in the test bridge and the faint sounds of a certain Major and Doctor releasing their breathes.When the celebrations died down Ritsuko opened a comm link to Eva unit 03.  
  
Ritsuko: "Congratulations on the successful activation"  
  
Hiro:(Smiling) "Thank you"  
  
Ritsuko: "So how do you feel"  
  
Hiro:(Rubbing his head) "Ok I guess , I had a sharp pain in my head during the activation but it went away quickly"  
  
Ritsuko: "We know , we checked the Magi but it came back undetermined so I'll look in to it when we get back to Tokyo-3"  
  
Hiro: "Ok sounds good" "By the way whats my synch ratio"  
  
Maya: "You synch ration is steady ay 64 %"  
  
Ritsuko: "That impressive . Anyway your test is done you can get out of the plug and change now , Major Katsuragi will be waiting for you afterwards."  
  
Hiro: "Hai"  
  
Hiro was helped out of his entry plug and made his way towards the locker rooms.While Ritsuko and Misato conversed  
  
Ritsuko: "You must be happy now , you have 4 Eva units in your command"  
  
Misato:(Unenthusiastically) "Yeah I guess so"  
  
Ritsuko: "Why so down ,you should be happy"  
  
Misato: "I know , I was just thinking if were going to beat the angels?"  
  
Ritsuko: "Well , we seem to be doing well and plus , we have 4 great pilots and functioning Eva's"  
  
Misato: "Yeah you're right"  
  
Back in Tokyo-3 the school day of Shinji Ikari had come to a close , with Shinji trying to avoid Asuka at all cost and had succeeded to.  
  
On his way out of the school doors Shinji realized what he had been thinking about and staring at all day , Rei Ayanami.But from out of nowhere his two friends Touji and Kensuke came up to him.  
  
Touji: "Hey Shinji wanna come down to the arcade with us?"  
  
Kensuke: "Yeah Shinji they just installed a new game"  
  
Shinji: "Sorry , but I've got something to do so im going to be busy"  
  
Touji:(Evily) "Yeah busy with Ayanami"  
  
Shinji:(Shocked near death) "Wha. Wha. Whattttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt"  
  
Touji: "Dude , you were staring so intently at her for the whole day , everyone siting behind or beside you could tell you were"  
  
Kensuke: "Caught in the act !!! , And you were ignoring the Devil ,why?"  
  
Shinji:(Blushing) "I WASN'T STARING !!!! and I'm ignoring Asuka because said rude things about Rei and I kinda shot back at her , and i'm worried she's got something planned to humiliate or hurt me."   
  
Shinji finally realized what he had said but couldn't fix up his words because both of his friends were giving him a grin that either meant go Shin-man or someone's gonna get lucky tonight.  
  
Shinji:(Shrinking under their grin) "Uh..........................."  
  
Touji:(Grabing Kensuke) "Laters Shinji"  
  
Kensuke:(Winking) "Yeah see ya"  
  
Both teens ran off in the direction of the arcade with ear to ear grins and all Shinji could do was sigh.  
  
Soft Voice: "Ikari"  
  
The sound of the voice scared Shinji out of his wits to the point of him turning pale and managing a scared puppy yelp.  
  
Soft Voice: "Ikari did I do something to disturb you"  
  
Shinji turned around and found Rei staring at him with her red eyes and a concerned look on her face which was unusual but managed to recover from the initial shock.  
  
Shinji: "Ayanami you scared me"   
  
Rei: "That was not my intention"  
  
Shinji: "I know Ayanami"  
  
Rei: "Ikari , I would like to ask why you were staring at me during class?"  
  
Shinji:(Blushing) How did she know I was looking at her "Um.......Ayanami how did you know"  
  
Rei: "I could sense someone was looking at me , and I overheard some students talking about you during lunch"  
  
Shinji:(Blushing) "Oh ..........um........"  
  
Rei: "You have not answered my question"  
  
Shinji(Blushing and stuttering) "Um........well........you see...........a........"  
  
Shinji's brain had completely shut down and he couldn't muster any proper words but had a blush that could win against Asuka's plugsuit in a "which is redder contest" .Finally he managed to think of a tactical retreat / offensive attack.  
  
Shinji:(Nervously) "Um.......Ayanami can we talk somewhere private ?"  
  
Rei: "Is my apartment acceptable ?"  
  
Shinji: "Um......yeah....ok"  
  
The pair then headed out the school gates and made their may to Rei's apartment.Once at her apartment Rei went and sat on her bed and Shinji gazes around at her untidy apartment to find a place to sit.  
  
Shinji:(Gazing around) "Umm.........Ayanami , is there a place I can sit"  
  
Rei: "You may sit next to me"  
  
Shinji:(Stuttering) "O...o..o.k"  
  
Shinji quickly sits down on Rei's bed , and Rei immediately scooted over closer to Shinji to be in at least 1 cm apart.Seeing how close they were Shinji automatically found his shoes interesting and focused his thoughts on the matter at hand and not on how close they were.  
  
Shinji:(Going over things in his head) "Ok .......I need to tell you something"  
  
Rei: "What is it Ikari ?"  
  
Shinji:(Mumbling) "This is really hard for me to say but ...................................."  
  
Rei:(Confused look) " ?" What does Ikari want to ask me that has him so agitated   
  
Shinji:(Sweating) "I like you Rei , you know in that special way"  
  
Rei:(Confused) " ........"  
  
Shinji;(Blushing) "You see Rei , I had feeling for you ever since I first saw you smile after the 5th angel and as time went past these feelings grew but I could never say it because I always wimp out and run away" "I care for you Rei a lot"  
  
Happy he remembered what and how to express his feelings Shinji blushed and smiled as he realized he said something very private in a way , but still he felt anxious for her response.Rei on the other hand absorbed everything he said and looks deep into his Dark-blue eyes with her piercing red-eyes to seek anything untruthful but found nothing of the sort but sincerity and decided on an answer.  
  
An uncomfortable silence fills the room as Shinji anxiously awaits his happiness or depression  
  
Rei:(Blushing) "I........... also feel the same way Ikari , but I had not found a way to express my feelings for you.Pilot Sohryu expresses in a way that I think is inappropriate and Aida and Suzahara express themselves with friendship , but I think I want to express more"  
  
Shinji:(Happily) "So you care for me also?"   
  
Rei: "Yes I do"  
  
Shinji:(Overcome with happiness and just smiles)  
  
Rei: "Ikari is this what people call love?"  
  
Shinji:(Blushing) "It could turn out to be"  
  
Rei:(Smiling) "Hmmmm"  
  
The two sit together and thinks about what to say and do next.Shinji reflects on what has happened and what to do next but couldn't come up with anything as his mind keeps replaying what Rei had said to him which caused him smile inwardly.As minutes past Rei decided to break the quiet time.  
  
Rei: " Ikari , since we have both admitted out feeling for one another and accept one another does that mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend"  
  
Shinji:(Startled by the question) "Oh........I guess.......I mean......where did you get that from Rei ?"  
  
Rei: "I over heared girls talking about it at school"  
  
Shinji: "Oh....ok....we are in a way , yes but I still have to ask you on a date"  
  
Rei:(Confused) "A date ?"  
  
Shinji:(A bit more confident) "You dont know what a date is ? , Ok then I'll show you then" "Rei would you like to go on a date with me now"  
  
Rei: "Yes that would be acceptable"  
  
Shinji:(Happily) "Great lets go"  
  
With that , the two left Rei's apartment and headed toward the Tokyo-3 Movie cinema.  
  
Meanwhile back at Matsushiro Nerv Station Hiro just exited the changing room LCL-free to find Misato waiting for him in the hallway.  
  
Hiro: "Hi Misato"  
  
Misato: "Hi Hiro , good job"  
  
Hiro:(Happily) "Thankyou very much"  
  
Misato: "Dr Akagi is still processing the data to the Tokyo-3 Magi so she wont be with us on the plane so she told me to tell you that she'll give you a check up on Saturday"  
  
Hiro: "Hai"  
  
Misato: "Ok lets go grab dinner and after we'll have a flight home to catch"  
  
Hiro: "Ok"  
  
Back in Tokyo-3 at the same time Shinji and Rei have entered a Cinema and chose to watch a Pre-Second Impact romance called The Titanic for the sake of it was a date.During the movie Rei ponders to herself.  
  
Rei: What is this action that people are enforcing in the cinema ,is it a way to show affection ? (Looking over at a young couple in front with the female leaning her head on the males shoulder)  
  
Thinking that she would like to show Shinji affection she tried the technique herself on Shinji.At first Shinji tensed up and in a way drew away from her but relaxed into it as he too wanted to show affection.So Shinji raised his arm and curled it around Rei which startled her at first but also relaxed into and they both enjoyed the movie in each others affection.  
  
After the movie had concluded Rei and Shinji walked back to Rei's apartment.Shinji started the initial walking home conversation  
  
Shinji: "Did you enjoy the movie"  
  
Rei: "Yes I did"  
  
Shinji:(Smiling) "I'm glad you did"  
  
A brief silence but soon broken by Rei  
  
Rei: "Ikari does this mean we are now boyfriend and girlfriend"  
  
Shinji:(Cheerfully) "Yes I guess we are now" "So that means you don't have to be so formal with me.You can call me by first name ok, rei"  
  
Rei: "Yes , Shinji-kun"  
  
Shinji: "How would you like to be called Rei-CHAN it sounds more cute which fits you"  
  
Rei:(Blushing by the comment) "Yes that would be acceptable" Must be another way of expressing ourselves  
  
Shinji:(Smiled at Rei's blush)  
  
Walking side by side so closely , Shinji noticed that his hand would sometimes brush against Rei's hand.  
  
Shinji: Wow.....her hand is so smooth and soft Should I take her hand and hold it , or am I pushing it ?  
  
After summoning enough courage as he could , Shinji reached down and clasped his hand on Rei's and intertwined their fingers.Rei was surprised and showed a brief look of shock but faded as she saw Shinji smiling towards her.  
  
Rei: This gesture is nice , his hand is .............warm This must be another way to show affection  
  
Rei gave a smile back which seemed to melt away everything inside Shinji.  
  
During their time walking holding hands , Shinji remembered that he forgot to ask Rei something.  
  
Shinji:(Nervously) "Um........Rei-chan I forgot to ask you something"  
  
Rei: "What is it Shinji-kun ?"  
  
Shinji: "Would I be able to stay at your apartment tonight , I want to avoid Asuka , we had an argument and I think shes after me"  
  
Rei: "Yes of coarse"  
  
Shinji:(Happily) "Great"  
  
The new pair soon reached Rei's apartment and unlinked their hands to walk in.Seeing that the time was late Rei started stripping her clothing .Shinji seeing this his head turned back into jello but managed to grasp some words while looking elsewhere to be a gentleman.  
  
Shinji:(Sweating) "Um.........Rei-chan what are doing ?"  
  
Rei: "I wish to sleep now , it is late"  
  
Shinji:(Still sweating) "I see , but why are you undressing ?"  
  
Rei: "I sleep with no garments on because they are not necessary"   
  
Shinji:(Sweating like a pig) "Um.....ok if you want to"  
  
Seeing there probably wasn't anything for him to sleep on Shinji took some spare clothes from his bag and started arranging a bed for himself to sleep on the ground.Seeing this Rei says something.  
  
Rei: "Shinji-kun what are you doing ?"  
  
Shinji: "Just fixing a bed up"  
  
Rei: "Why ?"  
  
Shinji: "Well I sort of figured I will have nothing to sleep on since you live by yourself so I'm just fixing something up for me to lie on."  
  
Rei: "You do not have to do that , you may sleep with me Shinji-kun"  
  
Shinji:(Shockingly) "What !!!!!!!!" (Hiding his nosebleed)  
  
Rei: "I don't wish to engage in sexual interactions with you at this point , I only want to sleep next to you and share your warmth , will this not be better than sleeping on the ground ?"  
  
Shinji: (Nervously) "Oh.....ok"  
  
Shinji ends up thinking how many ways his friends and Asuka could tease him about this , but pushes them away and trys to focus on the task at hand.  
  
Shinji:(Still nervously) "I guess it's time for bed"  
  
Rei sees how uncomfortable and fidgety Shinji has become.So Rei pin points his origin of unconformability and decides to do something to help.  
  
Rei: "Shinji-kun does my state of sleeping with no garments disturb you"  
  
Shinji: "No no they dont disturb me exactly it just makes me a little nervous , so I'll be abit more comfortable if you wore something"  
  
Rei: "Yes I will do that"  
  
Rei then picked up her under garments and put them on and hopped into bed.Seeing Rei was entering her bed Shinji quickly changed out of his uniform and into some lose shorts and singlet and followed suit and hopped into Rei's bed beside her.  
  
Shinji: "Oyasumi Rei-chan ,and thankyou for letting me stay here tonight"  
  
Rei: "Oyasumi Nasai Shinji-kun , do not worry about it."  
  
Rei fell asleep very quickly but Shinji still lay in the bed not able to sleep with such a beautiful girl sleeping beside him.Feeling uncomfortable sleeping on his side , Shinji turned his body to lie on his back but when he completed his turn over Shinji found Rei's head fall onto his chest and her leg wrapped around his own.Shinji tenses for a while but relaxes as he sees Rei's sleeping face shine in the moonlight with a contented smile.Shinji wrapped his arm around Rei's head and shoulders to give her more support for Rei and himself and lay there.  
  
Shinji:(Smiling) "Shes beautiful"  
  
Shinji: I dont think I'm going to sleep good tonight  
  
With that Shinji fell asleep with Rei in his arms and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Back at the Katsuragi apartment Asuka has just returned from a long day of video games and magazine reading at the Horaki residence.  
  
Asuka:(Tiredly) "Tadaima"  
  
No answer , only silence.  
  
Asuka: "Anyone home. ?"  
  
Asuka looks around the apartment , first Shinji's room and then the bathroom in hopes of him talking a bath but found none of the kind she only found that she indeed was the only person home.  
  
Asuka: (Frustrated) "Baka Shinji isn't home , he actually deserted me and chose the doll over me"  
  
Asuka: "Aaaaaaaarrgh"  
  
Asuka angrily stomped her way to her room and shut herself in their for the night.  
  
At around midnight or so Tokyo-3 time Hiro and a Drunk Misato toppled back into the apartment.Hiro half carried half dragged Misato over to her room as quietly as he could and manoeuvred Misato onto her futon with getting as little as a grunt from the sleeping form.Happy that his guardian is in bed safely Hiro went into Shinji's room and found no Shinji.Hiro shrugged it off as he recalled from last nights dinner that Shinji said he wasn't going to be home today.Tired from the days events Hiro retreated to the safety of his futon but not before going over the day in his head.  
  
Hiro:Misato is a die-hard drinker , I never knew one could drink so much on one plane flight.Lucky for us Nerv agents picked us up from the airport and gave us a ride home or we'll probably still waiting at the airport for Misato to sober up.  
  
Pushing any thoughts out of his head , Hiro fell asleep with ease.  
  
At around 3 am Hiro woke up to the sound of someone sobbing or half crying in a way.Hiro stepped out of Shinji's room and followed the sound to Asuka's room.Remebering her fireball attitude Hiro cautiously listened first then knocked politely.  
  
He knocked and received no answer.He became worried for her so he quietly opened the door and peered in , which revealed a sobbing Asuka in a heap of blanket on the ground beside her bed.Remebering what he had read and heard about Asuka she wasn't the one to take comfort from another in an orderly fashion so he was about to turn and leave her be , but something inside him wanted and had to comfort her not caring of the consequences.Hiro quickly but quietly glided toward the sobbing form and knelt down beside her and took her into his own arms and gently rocked her to calm her down.  
  
Hiro: Ok Ok I got to stop her crying Her hair smells so nice :) NO NO bad Hiro focus on whats on hand  
  
Hiro:(Softly) "Asuka calm down it's ok im here for you" Sounds ok not to dramatic  
  
Hiro:(Softly) "You probably just had a nightmare right ? , dont worry everythings going to be fine"  
  
Hiro gently rocked her back and forth until she calmed down abit , but stopped in alarm when Asuka (Half awake) turned her head upwards to face him and stared into his green eyes with her two blue orbs.  
  
Asuka:(Barely a whisper) "Mamma........."  
  
Hiro: "Um................"  
  
Asuka finally got a clear picture of Hiro and not just his eyes ,Now being full awake and aware she realized that both of them were on the ground and Hiro was holding her very close to her chest area.Asuka remembered her promises when she was youg to never cry and never show weakness so she quickly thought up a way to put her defensive barriers up to speed.  
  
Asuka:(Struggling and shouting) "LET GO OF ME YOU BAKA HENTAI !!!!!!!!"  
  
Hiro was surprised at this outburst and was easily thrown across the room and out the doorway by Asuka's punching and kicking.  
  
Hiro:(Stuttering) "But Asuka ........Let me explain........I was just...........um.....comforting you........I thought.......I heard crying......I"  
  
Asuka:(Shouting full force) "I dont need your help or anyone elses you hear me and NEVER EVER hold or touch me again ecchi or you'll have to deal with my fists !!"  
  
Hiro:(Shocked) "But......I"  
  
But before Hiro could finish what he was going to say Asuka shut the door with a bang and a creak from her door frame.  
  
Hiro:(Finishing) "I was just trying to help"  
  
Hiro stood from his thrown position and went back into his room to sleep .But back in Asuka's room she started crying again but was muffled by her pillow.  
  
Asuka: I dont need anyone I only need myself and Eva (Sob) But......I was so sure that I was with mamma again , I was so sure but it turned out to be him Its always him , why him , why wont he leave me alone Why in hell did he comfort me Does he care for me , it cant be we just met Anyway if he does I wont let him  
  
With that Asuka cried herself to sleep.  
  
End of Chapter 2 Chapter 3 coming sooner or later  
  
Authors notes  
  
Ok cheers for the review dudes/dudettes its a good confidence booster I could say.Sorry bout the length of this chapter as it isnt as long as the previous but hopefully it gives the sense of where im heading in the fic but offcoarse i aint the kinda guy that is constant so please keep reading.Oh yeah a reviewer told me to put translations for japanese words that I used , sorry for using them in the first place but I kinda liked them since im Half Japanese so heres basic but not detailed translations  
  
Hai = Yes  
Konnichi wa = Hello in the afternoon  
Ittekimasu = Im leaving (Bye)  
Itterashai = Be careful when leaving (Something like that)  
Tadaima = Im home  
Okaerinasai = Welcome home  
Baka = Stupid  
Hentai/Ecchi =Pervert (Somewhere along the lines)  
  
If I missed any im sorry so yeah.  
  
And a note to Sakegirl...... The questions ya asked I cant really answer so please wait till im done and the outcome might comeout to your liking.  
  
Anyway I promise ill get the 3rd chapter soon , ive already written it but havent transfered onto the computer so it wont be long.  
  
If any Q's and stuff giz a shot at Original_Aki@hotmail.com   
  
Cheers , Th1Rd_Ch1Ld 


	3. The Morning After

Disclaimer:The usual I dont own the characters but Gainax and project Eva does . Dont sue im only borrowing.  
  
Ok doky , hey guys this is chapter 3 of EVAngelic :Possibilites of love and I hope you enjoy it.Any questions drop me a line and please read and review , I really need your opinions.Chapters might be a little late these days as my school holidays are over so please bare with.  
  
Script Key :  
  
( ----------) =Action or emotion  
"----------" =Speech  
----------=Thought  
[-----------]=Computer writing  
AaBbCcDe=Narative writing  
  
Now on with the chap.  
  
EVAngelic :Possibilities of Love  
  
Chapter 3 :The Morning After  
  
Scene:Dark room of Selee  
  
Gendo Ikari sits in his usual seat surrounded by monoliths of selee and endures their questions.  
  
Selee4: "The 13th angel has not appeared as to plan and has not awoken for its purpose"  
  
Gendo: "Yes this is a surprise but none the less it will not be a problem to our plans"  
  
Selee2: "We hope that this event will not interupt the other events to a great degree"  
  
Gendo: "Even though the scrolls are wrong at this time , I will alter plans to suit"  
  
Selee: "Yes you better , Ikari do not play us !!!"  
  
With that the 12 monoliths disappeared and left Gendo Ikari to think  
  
Gendo: This was not expected but it seems someone has changed the future and something else will happen , I must make sure what ever happens it goes according to my plans  
  
Gendo then stood up and left the dark room to go fix his plans.  
  
The next morning back in Rei's apartment Rei Ayanami woke up to an empty bed.A little worried of Shinji's whereabouts Rei quickly sat up when she remembered girls talk of being dumped and Rei hoped she hasn't been.She was given a brief answer when she smelt an aroma of what seemed like toast and scrambled eggs.Rei got out of bed and followed the smell which led directly to the kitchen and she found Shinji scrambling eggs on a pan and battling with the oil as he had no apron.Shinji quickly realized Rei's presence and confused gaze and showed it by turning to Rei and giving her a warm smile.  
  
Shinji:(Smiling) " Ohayo Rei-chan"  
  
Rei:(Smiling back) "Ohayo gozaimasu Shinji-kun"  
  
Shinji: "I woke up early and went to cook you some breakfast for when you woke up but you had no food so I went down to the super and bought you some food and drinks"  
  
Rei:(Smiling) "That was not necessary"  
  
Shinji:(Smiling) "Oh. it was nothing and besides I wanted to cook you something and make an obento for us to share for lunch."  
  
Rei: "That would be nice thankyou"  
  
Shinji: "Your welcome , Oh... yeah , I made scrambled egg and toast and fish karage for breakfast , come and eat."  
  
Rei then joined Shinji at the table and started to eat breakfast and when finished they changed into their school uniforms and exited the apartment towards their school.During the walk Shinji on boyfriend instincts took hold of Rei's hand and squeezed which caused her to blush slightly and move in closer to Shinji which caused both Shinji and Rei to both smile.  
  
At the same time at the Katsuragi apartment Hiro quickly slipt out of the apartment still embarrassed by his encounter with Asuka last night and didnt exactly want to face her so he left early.  
  
Back with Rei and Shinji were just about two blocks from the school gates when a thought popped into his head.  
  
Shinji: I wonder if Rei wants to make our relationship known to the public yet , I dont really like too much attention but it is as much my decision as Rei's so I better ask her  
  
Shinji: "Um.....Rei-chan I was wondering when do you want to make our new relationship known to everyone at school and stuff.?"  
  
Rei:(Confused) "What do you mean in making our relationship known , we already know isnt it all that counts ?"  
  
Shinji: "I guess so , but I mean how we act around each other now since were a couple , like holding hands"  
  
Rei: "..............."  
  
Shinji: "I mean do you feel comfortable with showing affections for me near other people"  
  
Rei:(Confused) "I am comfortable showing my feelings and affections for you Shinji-kun are you not ?"  
  
Shinji: "No im fine with it also , I was wondering if you were ready to in public , I mean couples are a big thing at school and we might get attention"  
  
Rei: "I do not mind attention as long as it concerns you"  
  
Shinji:(Blushing) "Thanks Rei , im sorry to bring it up , it was a silly question"  
  
Rei:(Smiling) "Do not worry Shinji-kun"  
  
The two pressed on towards school when Shinji gets a quick idea and brings himself and Rei to a holt as they're hands were still linked.At the sudden stopped Rei turned around to see a smiling Shinji letting go of her hand and extend his arm out to her.Seeing this new gesture Rei remembers from long time ago when she saw a female holding onto the males arm and leaning in close as another form of affection.Rei took her arm and wrapped it around Shinji's extended arm and he put his hand in his pocket that caused Rei to come very close to him.Seeing how close they were they continued to school with happy faces.  
  
Once arriving at school they went up to their class and opened the door and walked in still linked , and were met by shocked faces form 3/4's of the class already at school.Shinji walked Rei to her desk and unlinked his arm so Rei could sit down , and they both exchanged smiles before Shinji walked off and sat down at his own desk full of happiness.Too happy to notice the gossip which began to fly around.  
  
Registering what just happened and collecting their jaws from the floor. Kensuke and Touji immediately attacked Shinji with questions.  
  
Touji:(Nudging Shinji) "Shin-man you sly dog you hooked Ayanami"  
  
Kensuke:(Videoing Shinji's blush) "Go Shinji !!! , we knew you had a thing for her but we never thought you'd actually ask and admit to it"  
  
Shinji could only blush and sigh as he listened to all their comments carry on but lucky enough for him Hiro emerged from the door and walked to his desk and slammed his forehead on the desk-top.  
  
Touji(Happily) "Ikari we'll finish teasing you later , we have to go introduce ourselves to the newcomer.   
  
With that Touji , Shinji and Kensuke made their way to the gloomy desk of Hiro.  
  
Touji:(Cheerfully) "Hey Hiro hows it going ?"  
  
Hiro:(Lifting his head up) "Hmmmm" "Oh im fine I guess , and you are?"  
  
Touji: "Oh thats right , the names Suzahara Touji and the four eyes here is Aida Kensuke and offcourse you already know Ikari Shinji"  
  
Kensuke:(Angrily) "Hey calling names isnt nice you know Touji , but anyway nice to meet ya Hiro"  
  
Hiro: "Nice to meet you both"  
  
Touji: "We were gonna introduce us yesterday but you had an Eva activation test right? , Shinji told us"  
  
Shinji: "Im real sorry about not being home to see you guys yesterday , I guess you know why Hiro"  
  
Hiro: "Yeah dont worry"  
  
Shinji: "Thanks"  
  
Touji: "Heard you living with Shinji and the Demon , Hiro"  
  
Kensuke: "I feel for you"  
  
Hiro: "Yes I am"  
  
Touji:(Putting Shinji in a sleeper hold) "I hope you aint getting as much abuse like Shinji here"  
  
Hiro: "Living with them is interesting so I dont mind"  
  
Kensuke:(Drooling) "Ofcourse you wont mind , Misato's living there aswell"  
  
Touji:(Quietly) "Yeah"  
  
Kensuke: "Whats with you"  
  
Touji:(Blushing) "Dont want Hikari to hear me duh...."  
  
Seeing his chance to humiliate Touji , Kensuke puts his plan in action  
  
Kensuke:(Shouting) "Hey class rep !!!!!!!"  
  
Touji:(Grabbing Kensuke) "What are you doing Moron , dont screw up my chance"  
  
Kensuke:(Muffled by Touji's hand) "Mmmm.....mm.....mmm" (Kicking Kensuke on the ground and stomping on him to shut up)   
  
Hikari turns around to face the two seeing as her name was called to see kensuke in a heap on the floor  
  
Hikari:(Shouting) "What happened to Aida"  
  
Touji steps away from Kensuke and starts to sweat and puts up his hands in gesture of "I didnt do anything" .But with his luck Hikari walked away from her desk towards the two and grabbed Touji's ear.  
  
Touji:(Wincing from the pain) "Owwwwwwwww, hey class rep that hurts"  
  
Hikari:(Whispering into Toujis free ear) "Just because were about to have a date , doesnt mean im going to be any more lenient with you as before MR suzahara , OK so behave so i dont have to tell you off"  
  
Touji:(Smiling) "Ok Class rep"  
  
Hikari smiled back before she started shouting out questions to why Kensuke is in a heap on the floor obviously battered.As the three battled it out Shinji and Hiro sat in the background laughing and then had a conversation between themselves.  
  
Shinji: " By the way how did your activation test go"  
  
Hiro: "It went good , I activated with a 64% synch ratio"  
  
Shinji: "Thats great"  
  
Hiro:(Chuckling) "Yeah I guess so , it was fun , even the flight there and back was interesting"  
  
Shinji: "?"  
  
Hiro: "Misato got really drunk on the flight back and when Nerv cars took as back to the apartment I had to drag Misato up from the entrance to our door."  
  
Shinji:(Sweatdropping) "Sounds like Misato alright"  
  
The two teens shared a much needed laugh , but was quickly cut as Asuka came in through the door and made her presence known.  
  
Asuka:(Shouting) "Hey baka shinji , enjoy your night at Rei's apartment , You , Rei and an empty apartment , you must have had fun"  
  
Every Jaw in class dropped to the ground for the second time today and everyones gaze shifted from a heavily blushing and fidgety Shinji to a calm normal Rei besides from a shade of crimson forming in her cheeks.After hearing this Hikari and Touji stood and stared at Rei and Shinji , Touji with a smirk and Hikari with a shocked look.  
  
Happy with her first assault , Asuka changed her target to Hiro  
  
Asuka:(Shouting) "And you HIROSHI , you baka hentai , dont you ever perv on me and touch me again like you did last night or ill make sure you'll never have children but ofcoarse who would want to be you child let alone the mother.  
  
Hiro:(Standing up) "What........I.....um.....never.......you....I......not.......hey thats not fair"  
  
Hiro couldnt find the right words as most of the girls in the class were giving him a disgusted glare and the boys an evil smirk and gossip flowed through the class once more.  
  
Hikari finally jumped out of her shock and tried to put some order into the now gossiping classroom when the teacher steps in.  
  
Hikari: "Everyone be quiet and sit down , the teacher's arrived"  
  
Hearing Hikari yell , everyone made their way to their desks and quieted down. and awaited the beginning of class routine.  
  
Hikari:(Class rep mode) "Rise , boy , sit down"  
  
After the morning routine was completed the teacher began his lecture on his thoughts during second impact.Most of the class once again fell asleep or dazed off into an abyss.Besides offcourse Kensuke and Touji sending messages to Shinji every 5 seconds asking about details of last night at Reis apartment.Shinji new he wouldnt be able to answer the question for his and Rei's sake so he ignored their messages and went back to staring at Rei , until a message popped into his computer that wasnt from Touji or Kensuke.  
  
Hiro:[Shinji is this you ?]  
  
Shinji: [Yes it is ]  
  
Hiro: [Great , I wasnt really sure how to use the school network system]  
  
Shinji: [I guess you got it figured out now]  
  
Hiro: [Yeah youre right , Anyway I need to ask you something]  
  
Shinji: [Ok , what do you want to ask about]  
  
Hiro: [Asuka]  
  
Shinji: [Asuka ?]  
  
Hiro: [Yeah something wrong]  
  
Shinji: [No nothing , so what do you want to ask about Asuka]  
  
Hiro: [Well . You know how Asuka said that I "Perved" on her last night]  
  
Shinji: [Is it true ?]  
  
Hiro: [No ! , I would never , I'm not desperate enough to try and get some from a sleeping girl]  
  
Shinji: [Well then what?]   
  
Hiro: [Well you see , last night I got home around midnight and I went to bed straight away , but then sometime in the morning I heard someone crying]  
  
Shinji: [Crying ?]  
  
Hiro: [Yeah , I followed the sound to Asuka's room and I got a bit worried so I checked in on her.When I opened the door I found Asuka in a mess on the floor crying , I think she had a nightmare]  
  
Shinji: [Asuka , crying youre not kidding]  
  
Hiro: [No im not , anyway I went in and comforted her , well I tried to the best I could without touching too much and she seemed to calm down but ...]  
  
Shinji: [But what ?]  
  
Hiro: [She had kept her eyes closed the whole time , until she opened her eyes a little and looked right into mine and whispered "mamma"]  
  
Shinji: [Mamma?]  
  
Hiro: [Thats what she said , but then she finally opened her eyes fully and realized it was just me and kicked me out of her room shouting at me screaming stuff like "I dont need you"]  
  
Shinji: [I once heard her say mamma before , it as before an earlier angel when we had synch training together , and she said it in her sleep]  
  
Hiro: [Really ?]  
  
Shinji: [Yes , and you shouldn't really worry too much about Asuka , thats her usual self , she doesnt even let anyone close]  
  
Hiro: [I see , well thanks for the help , see you at break]  
  
Shinji: [Ok]  
  
Hiro then cut off his link with Shinji and brought his attention on trying to stay awake in class and Shinji brought his attention back to staring at Rei.  
  
Shinji: Im so lucky I wasn't home with Hiro when that happened , I would have been beaten to a pulp ,so why wasn't Hiro  
Come to think of it Asuka's been acting a little different ever since hiro moved in shes changed even just a little  
  
Soon enough the bell rang and the class left the class to have lunch in the sun of the afternoon.Shinji , Rei , Touji , Kensuke and Hiro found a nice shaded spot to eat lunch so they settle down to eat.  
  
Touji:(Stretching) "Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhh ha ha , its finally lunch time"  
  
Kensuke:(Siting on the ground) "Best time of the day dont you think"  
  
Touji: "Offcourse"  
  
Kensuke:(Smiling) "So Touji what you got"  
  
Touji:(Blushing and hiding his obento box) "Um........."  
  
Kensuke:(Confused) "Well !!! , you still owe me when you took some of my food yesterday remember ?"  
  
Touji: "Yeah......but"  
  
Kensuke:(Annoyed) "Well ....what"  
  
Touji:(Blushing) "I dont want to share , Hikari kinda made it for me"  
  
Kensuke and Shinji just sat their with a wide grin but chose not to make a comment as they would get battered.  
  
Kensuke: "Fine , fine but you still owe me , ok how about you Hiro what do you have"  
  
Hiro: "I just got food from a super on the way to school"  
  
Kensuke:(Grinning) "Its because a certain someone wasn't at your house to make you lunch right , someone as in Shinji" "Where where you Shinji ???"  
  
Shinji:(Blushing) "Kensuke , drop it , you know its not good to meddle in other peoples personal life"  
  
Kensuke: "Fine , so what do you have to eat Shinji"  
  
Shinji:(Blushing) "Um............., I made an obento for me and Rei"  
  
Kensuke and Touji gave Shinji the slyest look , Shinji knew he wasn't going to get away from the look so he just took the attention and tried to dismiss it and started eating started with Rei , but Rei leaned in close rested on Shinji's side to eat the obento which caused his two friends to smile wildly and give a look that could make a umbrella blush if they wanted to.  
  
Shinji knew he was caught so he thought to make it interesting and tease his friends by putting his arm around Rei which made her smile. Happy that Rei approves Shinji gave them a look of "I have it good" and caused Kensuke's and Touji's jaw's to drop never thinking if Shinji could ever have the guts to do what he did without blushing but with a smile on his face.  
  
Shinji burst out laughing when he saw his friends reactions , which caused his friends to also laugh out loud , even Hiro who mostly stayed out of it , as he was amused at Kensuke's and Touji's backfired plan.After a good laugh the gang started to finish off their lunch.  
  
But little did they know a group of girls were lingering about and scoping their sights on Hiro.The group of girls were also being watched by the sharp eyes of Asuka Langley Sohryu and Hikari.  
  
Asuka:(Angrily) "Can you believe those girls , they're obsessing over the Stupid Fourth Child so much even after they know he perved on me"  
  
Hikari: "Yes Asuka"  
  
Asuka:(Peeved) "You're not agreeing with me Hikari !!!"  
  
Hikari: "Well , I heard about , but you haven't told me exactly what he did"  
  
Asuka:(Exaggerating) "Well you see , I went to bed normally right ?"  
  
Hikari: "Yeah"  
  
Asuka:(Using actions to help show) "And at sometime in the early morning I woke up with him on the floor of my room and he was hugging and touching me all over"  
  
Hikari: "I see" Asuka's convincing but I have a feeling it isn't exactly what she seemed it was to be , I mean Hiro is a nice guy I guess  
  
Back at the are where the stooges and Rei were eating , Hiro had a feeling of being watched and talked about.Hiro turned around to find a group of girls staring at him , and when they realized Hiro's gaze they waved and giggle about something.  
  
Touji:(Smiling with food his mouth) "Looks like you got quite a fan club there , Hiro"  
  
Hiro:(Not happily) "I guess so"  
  
Kensuke:(Annoyed) "You should be what so honoured that you have many girls after you wanting to be your girlfriend"  
  
Hiro: "Probably but the fact that I'm a pilot is probably the reason they want to be"  
  
Touji: "Dude , you got it bad"  
  
Hiro: "I'll hopefully find someone who likes me for me sooner or later"  
  
Touji: "Guess so"  
  
The group then ate in silence for a while but then Kensuke decided to bring the chatter back.  
  
Kensuke:(Happily) "So what's everyone doing this weekend , I propose an all out bazooka bob battle at the arcade on Saturday"  
  
Touji: "Sorry Ken , no go for me , I got a........."  
  
Kensuke:(Curiously) "Got a what"  
  
Touji:(Softly) " Date with Hikari on Saturday"  
  
It may have been a near whisper but both Shinji and Kensuke heard what Touji said loud and clear and both looked at him with massive grins and Touji blushed under their evil looks.  
  
Touji:(Blushing confusedly) "What ????"  
  
Kensuke: "You actually had the guts to ask her out ?"  
  
Touji: "Yeah , so !!"  
  
Kensuke: "We thought you only had LUNCH with the class rep , but now a date"  
  
Touji: (Getting uneasy) "Y..yeah"  
  
Kensuke: "Thats right , you've had a crush on the class rep for since I could remember and........"  
  
Kensuke stopped what he was saying as Touji was red as a tomato and Touji lifted his fist in the air and shook it in Kensuke's face  
  
Touji: "Dude , you even try mocking me any more and I'll bop ya on your head"  
  
Back over with Asuka and Hikari , Asuka spots the new movement between the stooges.  
  
Asuka: "Hey Hikari !!! , seems like their talking about you"  
  
Hearing this Hikari quickly ripped herself away from her food and peered over at the stooge area also.  
  
Hikari: "Huh ? how can you tell"  
  
Asuka: "Well you see , the four-eyes is teasing your stooge-boyfriend and hes getting all red and blushy and waving his fist in the air.  
  
Finally understanding Asuka , Hikari blushes bright red so she quickly went back to her food to hide it.  
  
Back with the stooges Touji is still waving his fist and cursing at Kensuke , so Kensuke finally gave up.  
  
Kensuke: "Fine , fine I wont tease you for the safety of myself"  
  
Touji: "Damn right"  
  
Kensuke: "Fine , Touji's out how bout you Shinji?"  
  
Shinji was going to accept as he did not have any plans so far but he was bet to it by Rei.  
  
Rei: "Sorry , but Shinji can not attend your outing as he will be with me on Saturday"  
  
Everyone at the group was stunned at the ever quiet Rei to speak up in a girlfriend way , even Hiro who knew not much but enough to know that Rei doesn't talk.  
  
Shinji:(Nervously) "Ok Rei"  
  
Kensuke: "Ok then , Touji and Shinji are counted out , that leaves Hiro , how bout it"  
  
Hiro: "Sorry Kensuke , I'm out too , I havent completely un-packed and I want to rest this weekend"  
  
Kensuke: "Man everyone has ditched me , Looks like another weekend of solitude for the Ken-man"  
  
Touji:(Cheerfully) "Cheer up Ken-MAN , you still got your computer"  
  
Kensuke:(Happily then annoyingly) "Guess so .......... , hey wait a sec you're accusing me of being a nerd arent you?"  
  
Touji: "Well you're basically married to it because of the dating sim you got"  
  
Kensuke: "It's good , and gives me practice to when I get a date"  
  
Touji:(Teasingly) "I'll probably be too old by then to witness your humiliation"  
  
Kensuke:(Going red) "SHUT UP !!!"  
  
Everyone started laughing at Kensuke getting a touch of his own medicine , and even Kensuke did once he got over the joke on him.  
  
Soon enough the bell rang and the group packed up their lunches and followed the other students piling back to their classrooms.  
  
During the boring lectures of the teacher , Hiro was awoken by the sound of an incoming message.  
  
Classrep: [Hey Hiro , I have a question to ask you]  
  
Hiro: [Ok , but will I get in trouble if I get it wrong]  
  
Classrep: [In a way , but you have to answer truthfully ok ?]  
  
Hiro: [Ok}  
  
Classrep: [Good , was Asuka telling the truth when she said you were peeping on her and trying to touch her]  
  
Hiro: [No !!! I would never , I dont do things like that ,well maybe but thats not this time]  
  
Classrep: [WHAT !!!!!]  
  
Hiro: [Im kidding Class rep , lighten up]  
  
Classrep: [So you would never deliberately try to do stuff like that]  
  
Hiro: [Never]  
  
Classrep: [I knew she wasn't telling the whole story , Hiro can you tell me what happened]  
  
Hiro: [Ok , it will be the second time today]  
  
Classrep: [Really ? who else did you tell?]  
  
Hiro: [Shinji]  
  
Classrep: [Ok so you wouldn't mind telling me right?]  
  
Hiro: [Nah no problem]  
  
Hiro then described in full detail the happenings of last nights misshap / incident for the second time today , and for some strange reason was rather tired from retelling it.  
  
Classrep: [So thats what really happened]  
  
Hiro: [Yup]  
  
A pause in when Hikari didn't reply for while and sat at her desk staring into space.  
  
Hiro: [Class rep you there]  
  
Classrep: [Yeah sorry just thinking]  
  
Hiro: [Bout what]  
  
Classrep: [I think Asuka's got a thing for you but doesn't want to show it]  
  
Hiro: [Really ?]  
  
Classrep: [Yeah , but she doesnt want to admit it or show it , but dont worry Asuka doesnt really let anyone get close to her ,shes got to much pride]  
  
Hiro: [I guess thats a way to describe it]  
  
Classrep: [You probably have to save her life in a magnificent way to get her attention]  
  
Hiro: [Save her life ?]  
  
Classrep: [It might not work though , because Shinji has many times if I recall correctly but it makes Asuka more angry]  
  
Hiro: [She's one complicated girl]  
  
Classrep: [Yes she is , but you like her right]  
  
Hiro: [Yeah , maybe]  
  
Classrep: [Maybe?]  
  
Hiro: [I got my reasons]  
  
Classrep: [Ok , anyway I got to get ready to finish the day , school's finishing soon]  
  
Hiro: [Ok]  
  
Classrep: [Thanks for the information]  
  
Hiro: [No problem]  
  
Hikari then closed her link with Hiro and initiated the end of school routine.  
  
The tired students made their way out of the classroom.Including Touji walking Hikari home and Kensuke running off to play his computer.Instead of leaving with the others Rei waited and went over to Shinji.  
  
Rei: "Shinji-kun , you are sleeping at your apartment tonight are you not?"  
  
Shinji: "Sorry Rei-chan , but I have to otherwise Misato will get suspicious of us being alone in your apartment.  
  
Rei:(Smiling) "That is fine ,but I will miss you"  
  
Shinji:(Smiling) "And me also Rei-chan"  
  
Rei: "Will you come over to my apartment on Saturday at 4 pm , I would like to spend time with you"  
  
Shinji:(Stuttering) "O..o.k Rei-chan , I will visit you"  
  
Rei: "That would be appreciated"  
  
Rei then gave Shinji a quick smile and left the Classroom.   
  
Shinji then got up from his desk and realized he was not the only one still in the classroom.Shinji went over to Hiro's desk to get him to walk home with him.  
  
Shinji: "Hey Hiro , you coming home?"  
  
Hiro:(Dazed) "What .... huh....oh yeah"  
  
Shinji: "Whats wrong ?"  
  
Hiro: "Nah , nothings wrong just thinking , no probs"  
  
Shinji: "Ok"  
  
The two pilots then left the school and made their way home to the Katsuragi apartment.Once they arrived back at the apartment they announced their arrival.  
  
Shinji and Hiro: "Tadaima !"  
  
Hearing no answer both Shinji and Hiro dismissed it and dropped their school bags off in Shinji's room and grabbed their school books and started their homewrok in the living room while watching TV.Soon enough Misato came back from work.  
  
Misato:(Tiredly) "Tadaima"  
  
Shinji and Hiro: "Okaerinasai"  
  
Misato throws her shoes off and grabs a beer from the fridge then sat down beside Shinji at the living room couch.  
  
Misato:(Teasingly) "Nice to see you back home Shinji"  
  
Shinji:(Blushing) "Um...y..yeah"  
  
Misato: "So how were your days , guys anything interesting"  
  
Shinji:(Blushing and shrinking) "N....n...no"  
  
Hiro: "Pretty much right , besides from Asuka making it public that she thinks im a pervert"  
  
Misato: "Thats Asuka for you" I'll tease Shinji at Dinner , Muahahahahahahaha  
  
The trio sat around and watched TV for a long time until Shinji started getting hungry and realized it was Misato's turn to cook.  
  
Shinji: "Um......Misato , isn't it your turn to cook tonight?"  
  
Misato: "Really ? , Oh......sorry I forgot , shall we just order takeout ? ,im too tired to cook"  
  
Hiro and Shinji: (Happily) "Yeah"   
  
Misato then stood up and ordered chinese takeout.At around 30 minutes of watching TV and lazing around after the call , the food arrived.  
  
Misato:(Shouting) "Guys !!!! , Dinner !!!"  
  
Shinji and Hiro left their homework and rushed over to the table and began eating.A few minutes Asuka joined them at the table and also began to eat.  
  
Misato: "Hi Asuka are you gonna say hello to me?"  
  
Asuka:(Tiredly) "Hey Misato"  
  
Misato: "Good ,anyway is everything alright ?"  
  
Asuka: "Yeah . what makes you think somethings wrong with me"  
  
Misato: "Oh...nothing , well anyway how was your day at school Asuka"  
  
Asuka:(Cheerfully) "Fine I guess , I humiliated the two baka hentais today , so that made my day"  
  
Misato: "Really"  
  
Asuka: "Baka Shinji about wondergirl and hentai Hiro about trying to perv on me"  
  
Shinji and Hiro:(Stuttering) "Hey ......um ........well......it..."  
  
Misato:(Teasingly) "So I see you ACTUALLY did stay at Rei's apartment"  
  
Shinji:(Blushing) "um...yeah"  
  
Misato:(Officially) "I trust you Shinji , but dont betray it otherwise im gonna get ya , you hear me , I've got ways to find things out you know , alittle thing called Nerv Section 2"  
  
Shinji: "Yes Misato"  
  
Misato:(Happily) "Good , so does this mean you and Rei are a couple"  
  
Shinji:(Blushing) "Y...yes"  
  
Misato:(Baby voiced) "Oh.....my little Shin-chan has a girlfriend !!!"  
  
Shinji:(Yelling) "MISATO cut it out!!!!"  
  
Asuka:(Butting in) "Hikari told me they walked with linked hands into the classroom"  
  
Misato: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh !!!"  
  
Shinji: "MISATO !!!!!!"  
  
Misato: "Fine , I'll stop"  
  
Shinji:(Brushes sweat off his brow and sighs)  
  
Misato: "How bout you Hiro , do you have anyone your interested in?"  
  
Hiro: "Um.......maybe but im not sure yet"  
  
Misato: "Well when you do have a girlfriend let me meet her and see whats she's like"  
  
Asuka:(Teasingly) "So you can scare her off with your cooking"  
  
Misato:(Shouting) "Hey !!!! my cooking aint bad !!!!"  
  
Asuka: "We should all be thankful we got takeout today or we might have had food poisoning"  
  
Misato:(Goes red and pouts)  
  
The dinner table erupted in laughter except for Asuka who just let out a faint smile.Anyway the dinner continued with no problems and after it , Misato and Asuka left the table quickly , Misato heading for her room with beer and Asuka to the bathroom.Hiro and Shinji cleared the table and did the dishes , then both went to Shinji's room for a night of slumber.  
  
The next morning everybody in the Katsuragi apartment slept in as it was a Saturday except Hiro , who got up early and decided to make some breakfast.After settling down to eat he Hiro heard a door slide open to reveal a already dressed ad fully awake Asuka wearing a white blouse and a blue miniskirt.  
  
Hiro Just sat and stared for a few moments at how pretty she looked , but managed to get words out.  
  
Hiro:(Awestruck) "Um......Good morning"  
  
Asuka: "Morning"  
  
In his mind Hiro was contemplating whether or not to compliment her or not because of the last incident , but he managed to make his mind up.  
  
Hiro:(Still not sure) "Um.......you look very ...............um........pretty"  
  
Asuka: "Well , thank you Fourth Child , and you better not be thinking Hentai thoughts"  
  
Hiro: "What , no I would never"  
  
Asuka: "Sure I know how boys minds work , im leaving now so tell Misato Im at Hikari's and I'll be back soon"  
  
Hiro: "Um.......o..o..k"  
  
Asuka then headed out the door with a swish and Hiro just sat there , trying to remember Asuka's words because he was concentrating on how she looked.  
  
Hiro:(Thinking) "It should come back to me later"  
  
Hiro then gobbled down the rest of his breakfast and flopped on the couch and started watching the mornings bunch of Pre-Second Impact anime.  
  
Later Misato and Shinji both got up and entered the kitchen.  
  
Shinji: "Good morning Hiro, Misato"  
  
Misato: "Morning"  
  
Hiro: "G'morning"  
  
Misato , toppled over to the fridge , grabbed her ever so faithful yebisu and plunked down on the table while Shinji headed for the shower.  
  
Misato: "Hiro , I got to go to work today , so will you be okay for the day ?"  
  
Hiro: "yes Misato , I'll be fine"  
  
Misato: "Why dont you get Shinji to take you around Tokyo-3 ?"  
  
Hiro: "Nah thanks , I think hes going over to Ayanami's place ,so I dont to bother them"  
  
Misato: "Ohhhhhhhhh is he now"  
  
Hiro: "Yeah , so I'll just hang around here"  
  
Misato: "Ok"  
  
Misato then went into her room and got changed.When done putting her Nerv uniform on she came out of her room to the lounge.  
  
Misato: "Im going now , seeya later Hiro"  
  
Hiro: "Bye"  
  
Misato then knocked on the door of the shower which Shinji was in and opened it up a bit.  
  
Misato: "Shinji I got to go to work now ok , seeya later"  
  
Shinji: "Bye Misato"  
  
Misato: "Oh.....and Shinji , have fun at Reis apartment"  
  
With that said Misato left the house just after hearing Shinji slip and yelp in surprise.  
  
Hiro just sat and watched and heared all the comotion and just sat and laughed. , but stopped when he realized he was supposed to tell Misato something.  
  
Hiro: Oh crap !!! I forgot to tell Misato something !!! , oh well  
  
Hiro continued watching TV until Shinji came out of the bathroom dressed up and rubbing his head , and had something to eat.  
  
Shinji: "Misato is so mean , how did she know , I didnt tell anyone unless ....."  
  
Hiro: "..........."  
  
Shinji:(Annoyed) "You heard at school and told her"  
  
Hiro: "Sorry Shinji , I didnt do it on purpose"  
  
Shinji: "Dont worry , I'll have to get her back later on"  
  
Hiro: "I'll help , its the least I can do"  
  
Shinji: "Ok , by the way is Asuka awake , she might want some breakfast"  
  
Hiro: "Oh.....shes not home , she went over to Hikari's"  
  
Shinji: "Oh.....ok"  
  
After finishing his breakfast Shinji grabbed his wallet from his room and headed to the door.  
  
Shinji: "Im leaving now , seeya later Hiro"  
  
Hiro: "Seeya"  
  
Shinji then left the apartment leaving Hiro alone in the apartment and after a short time of watching TV Hiro fell asleep on the couch.  
  
Over at Hikari's house Asuka had just finished helping Hikari chose an outfit for her date with Touji.Asuka chose an outfit similiar to hers but suitable so the stooge wont have a nosebleed in Asuka's words.Asuka had left 10 minutes prior to the date and was half way home.  
  
Over in the centre of town , Shinji is walking around the mall trying to find a suitable gift to give her new girlfriend Rei.Shinji searched the whole mall looking for a store that sells chocolates.  
  
Back at the apartment Asuka had just arrived back and was welcomed by a faint snoring sound.Amused and surprised by the sound she walked into the lounge to find the source , the fourth child asleep while watching the TV.  
  
Asuka went up to Hiro and knelt down to the couch and observed him for a while   
  
Asuka: He's kinda cute while he's snoring  
  
Wanting a closer look at him she leaned in closer to Hiro's face , as close as their noses nearly touching.  
  
Asuka: No , I cant be attracted to him , for Gods sake I just met him , I dont know anything about him , he probably dont have a spine like Shinji  
It couldnt work I mean he wont like me anyway , hes probably already made his mind about me  
Or he hasn't and I should try , Hikari and the stooge are together and they are now happy , it might be good for me?  
  
Asuka:(Mentally sighs)  
  
Still face to face with Hiro , she kept staring until her cellphone rang which woke Hiro up and making him open his eyelids to reveal two green orbs whic immediately locked onto the beautiful face of Asuka Langely Sohryu inches from his own face.  
  
When Asuka realized Hiro's eyes were open she quickly looked away and stood up stuttering , trying to find an excuse to say ,but first attended to her ringing cellphone.  
  
Asuka: "Hello"  
  
Misato:(Urgently) "Asuka , theres an angel , wheres Hiro"  
  
Asuka: "He's here with me at the apartment"  
  
Misato: "Great , you two are together get him and meet me at the gate of the apartment ASAP"  
  
Asuka: "Ok"  
  
Asuka then quickly turned her cell off and faced a rather confused Hiro.  
  
Hiro: "Whats wrong?"  
  
Asuka: "Theres an angel , shes coming to pick us up"   
  
Hiro:(Happily) "Really , sweet !!!!! , my first actual battle"  
  
Asuka:(Shutting Hiro down) "Dont get to excited fourth child , im doing the work ,im the best pilot afterall"  
  
Hiro: "Ok fine , anyway um........what where you doing before?"  
  
Asuka:(Annoyed) "Just shut up and lets go"  
  
Asuka grabbed Hiro by the collar so he couldn't talk and dragged him out the apartment.  
  
Meanwhile back in the centre of town Shinji received the same call.  
  
(RING RING RING)  
  
Shinji: "Hello"  
  
Misato:(Urgently) "Shinji , its Misato , theres an angel"  
  
Shinji: "Ok"  
  
Misato: "Im gonna go pick up Asuka and Hiro then I'll get you ok?"  
  
Shinji: "Ok I'll wait"  
  
Shinji shut his phone off and then heard the familiar siren indicating an angel.People in the mall rushed in all different directions heading for the nearest shelter while Shinji just calmly put down the Blue chocolate heart he was going to buy and walked to the entrance of the mall and waited for Misato.  
  
In another part of town , Touji and Hikari heard the same siren which interrupted their date.  
  
Touji:(Nervously) "We better get to a shelter"  
  
Hikari: "Yeah , I think theres one a block from here"  
  
Touji: "Okay lets go"  
  
The pair start a run towards the nearest shelter while Touji suppresses his anger for the angel.  
  
Touji:(Annoyed) "Damn angel , ruining our date"  
  
Hikari: "Yeah"  
  
Touji:(Looking upwards) "Shinji you better kick the angels ass !!!"  
  
Hikari:(Blushes)   
  
Back at the Katsuragi apartment Hiro and Asuka were waiting at the apartment gate.  
  
Hiro: My Japanese debut battle , I cant screw up !!!  
  
Asuka: Another battle , this time im gonna show the invincible Shinji and Wondergirl up , and show Hiro im the most elite pilot  
  
Misato then came ripping down the road and excuted the brakes resulting in a loud screech and her car sliding to a halt right in front of Hiro.  
  
Misato:(Yelling) "Get in !!!"  
  
The two hopped in and quickly buckled up , Hiro remembering his ride on his first day of school.  
  
Misato: "I'll debrief when I pick up Shinji"  
  
Misato sped down the road towards the mall with Hiro and Asuka holding on for dear life.While driving Misato cut curbs and drove through many footpaths but managed to keep the car in one piece.Once at the mall Shniji hopped in the car and Misato drove off in the direction of Nerv.  
  
Misato: "Ok guys looks like another angel." "We only know that it apperared 2 hours ago at the beach and in know making its way towards Nerv"  
  
Asuka: "Why Nerv"  
  
Misato: "Not sure , but your mission is simple , intercept the angel and stop it from advancing onto headquarters"  
  
Shinji , Asuka and Hiro: "Hai"  
  
5 or so minutes later they arrived in the geofront and the 3 pilots disembarked from Misatos car and headed to the changing rooms and Misato made her way to the bridge.  
  
In the changing rooms Shinji , Asuka and Hiro changed into their plugsuits and Asuka decided to break the concentration silence.  
  
Asuka:(Annoyingly) "Ok children , the battle will be over quickly and the angel will die at my hands so you two stay out of my way"  
  
Shinji and Hiro: "..............................."  
  
Once the three had changed they headed for the cage to meet their evas.They made their way up to be joined by Rei who came out from a different corridor.When Shinji saw Rei he smiled and immediately held her hand and continued their way up in front of the group.  
  
Asuka: Those two are disgusting , invincible Shinji and wondergirl  
  
As they made their way up the corridors became narrower so Hiro had to move in closer to Asuka.Seeing this Asuka decided to make fun of Hiro.  
  
Asuka: "Hey Hiro , Just because wondergirl and the baka hentai are holding hands doesnt mean we have too !!!"  
  
Hiro: "What ,im not implying , im only getting closer cause the walls are getting closer"  
  
Asuka: "Sure sure"  
  
The group made their way up in silence and once at the cage they got into their Evas and prepared for activation.  
  
On the bridge the the crew were also preparing for Eva activation.  
  
Maya: "Eva unit's 00 ,01 and 02 are activated"  
  
Hyuga: "Awaiting for Unit 03"  
  
In unit 03's plug Hiro was prepping his mind and began the activation when the same sharp pain from his last activation came and grinded into Hiro's head but unit 03 still activated despite the trouble.  
  
Hiro: What the HELL was that !!! , urghhhh forget it , battle time !!!  
  
On the bridge Misato opened links to the four eva's.  
  
Misato: "Ok guys , the angel is closing onto Tokyo-3 , Shinji and Asuka you two take double points and intercept first and Rei and Hiro you guys are on back up until further notice.  
  
Rei: "Hai"  
  
Hiro: "Hai"  
  
Shinji: "Hai"  
  
Asuka:(Frustrated) "NO WAY !!! , why does Shinji have to be point awell , he'll just distract me"  
  
Misato: "No buts Asuka , this angel is still undetermined of its offensive abilities , we have to be careful and take no chances"  
  
Asuka: "Fine !!! , Shinji you back me up and follow my beautiful behind"  
  
Shinji:(Sarcastically) "Yeah right"  
  
Asuka:(Shouting) "WHAT WAS THAT THIRD CHILD !!!"  
  
Misato:(Commandingly) "Cut it out you two , the target is approaching , get ready for launch"  
  
As the bridge made its final preparations Shinji found the chance to open a private link to Rei  
  
Shinji: "Rei-chan , be careful ok ? looks like its going to be tough"  
  
Rei: "Ok Shinji-kun , you should not worry I will protect you"  
  
Shinji: "And I will you"  
  
Their link was cut as Misato brought up her own link severing Shinji and Reis private one.  
  
Misato: "Ok guys good luck and be carefull"  
  
Shinji , Rei and Hiro: "Hai"  
  
Asuka: "You guys have nothing to worry about , im on the job"  
  
Misato: "Ok , Eva untis 00 , 01 , 02 and 03 HASHIN !!!"  
  
Four catapults burst into life and soared throught the tunnels bringing the Eva units up to the surface  
  
End of Chapter 3 , Chapter 4 coming soon  
  
Finally done chap 3 hope you guys like it , anyway I was going to include the battle but it made the chap too long so I cut it so ill include the battle in the next chap.  
  
I was thinking of changing the name to just EVAngelic possibilities because its sounds better and isnt as gay so tell me what you think.  
  
Also got any Q's shoot me a line at Original_Aki@hotmail.com  
  
Cheers Th1Rd_Ch1Ld 


	4. Battle Time !

Disclaimer:The usual I dont own the characters but Gainax and project Eva does . Dont sue im only borrowing.  
  
Hey hey people , dis is the other part of chapter 3 now known as chapter 4 because it made chap 3 really long and I wanted to have thems seperate.Anyway , sorry bout the length of this chapter and sorry for not using much speech , but this in a way could be the informative chappie or something like that.Anyway enjoy.By the way I changed the name so please make note of it , and I hope there are still people reading it.  
  
Script Key :  
  
( ----------) =Action or emotion  
"----------" =Speech  
----------=Thought  
[-----------]=Computer writing  
AaBbCcDe=Narative writing  
  
EVAngelic possibilities  
  
Chapter 4 :Battle time !!!  
  
As the 4 catapults launched the Eva's up the tunnels all four of the pilots waited anxiously for the surfacing.On the surface of Tokyo 3 Eva unit's 01 and 02 appeared from the catapult.Both units quickly scampered to the nearest weapon building to grab a weapon for offensive combat and then ducked behind some buildings at the edge of the city.In another part of the city units 00 and 03 emerged form the ground right on top of Nerv.Already carrying a rifle and shield each.  
  
Misato:(Opening a link) "OK guys Shinji , Asuka you two stay at the edge of the city and attack the angel when it appears from over the mountain and touches flat ground."  
  
Shinji and Asuka:(Obediently) "Hai"  
  
Misato: " Good , and Rei and Hiro you two are the last line of defence of Nerv so defend it as much as you can"  
  
Hiro and Rei:(Calmly) "Hai"  
  
Misato: "I have paired you up so if one back each other and dont leave your pairs side unless necessary"  
  
4 Pilots: "Hai"  
  
Misato:(Encouragingly) "And ......Good luck"  
  
Misato then cut of her communications and went back to staring at the main screen.While the 4 pilots ready themselves to engage in combat.  
  
Asuka and Shinji both waited nervously for the angel to emerge , but the fact that it was taking so long was eating away at Asuka.  
  
Asuka:(Annoyingly) "Where is the stupid Angel already , its taking sooooooooo long"  
  
Shinji:(Setting his sights) "Wait Asuka, dont be too sure because its here"  
  
Asuka:(Focussing her sights) "I see it , here we go baka Shinji"  
  
Shinji:(Happily) "Kinda reminds me of our first battle together"  
  
Asuka: (Angrily) "So it seems , but this time I'm not going to lose first !!!"  
  
The angel made its way down the mountain and was closing in on the rim of the city , and as soon as it stepped onto flat ground Asuka lept up from her position and shot a blanket of ammo at the angel and soon after Shinji followed suit , but the angel was not being harmed by the shots and completely ignored the two evas firing upon it and took flight causing Shinji and Asuka to become scattered on the ground from the air waves.  
  
Asuka:(Surprised) "What the hell ?"  
  
Shinji: "(Confused) "Its flying?"  
  
The angel was now hovering over buildings and was obviously looking for something.Hiro and Rei looked in on wonder at the flying angel that seemed to use its A.T field to make itself fly and was harshly snapped out off the gaze by Misato's yelling voice.  
  
Misato:(Shouting) "Rei , Hiro the angels course is calculated up to land right on top of you , MOVE !!!"  
  
Hiro: "What , really ? , SHIT !!!!"  
  
With that unit 00 and 03 made a dive away from their defense positions , but Rei not having any luck of dodging as the angel connected its foot with unit 00's shoulder and had thrown the unit far back into a building.Seeing this Shinji felt something snap in him and summoned his eva to get up , leave Asuka and make at a full sprint to the angel and Asuka also soon followed the purple mecha with a pissed off pilot over to Rei.  
  
Shinji:(Yelling) "REI !!!!"  
  
As the angel had finished summoning its power from its core and was getting ready to launch a attack right on top of HQ , it was stopped by a madly yelling Shinji and Eva unit 01 as the eva flew from its sprint and connected with the angels head sending it flying from its place ontop of HQ to a parallel mountain and making an angel imprint.As the angel was out of commission for even just a moment Shinji took the time to dig unit 00 out of the building debris.  
  
As Shinji cleared the rubble he soon found the limp body of Unit 00  
  
Shinji:(Worried) "Rei , Rei can you hear me , REI !!!"  
  
Misato:(Quickly) "Shinji , shes still alive just unconscious as she was hit on her head"  
  
Shinji:(Breaking into tears) "Shes fine ........."  
  
Misato knowing that Rei in her current state would be a danger to her and the fellow pilots she initiated a retreat.  
  
Misato:(Commandingly) "Bring up catapult 18 and get ready to bring back unit 00"  
  
Maya: "Hai"  
  
Misato: "Shinji get unit 00 and put her back on the catapult and well bring her back"  
  
Shinji: "Ok"  
  
Asuka:(Mockingly) "While Shinji's attending to his girlfriend I'll attack"  
  
Misato:(Demandingly) "Asuka no , wait for Shinji"  
  
It was too late as Asuka made a charge at the angel . Trying to remember his training , Hiro made an attempt to help out and went on back up for Shinji while he was helping Rei.  
  
Hiro: "Misato , I'll back her up ,while Shinji's helping Ayanami"  
  
At that time the angel had become free of the mountain and was shooting energy beams from its eyes at any thing in sight.But Asuka manoeuvred Eva unit 02 around them one by one and launched it self with a right hook and prog knife in hand right at the angels core , but was met by an A.T field.Seeing this new obstacle Asuka put her own field up and was able to break through and become in a clash of hacking and slashing.  
  
Seeing a chance Shinji picked unit 00 up and put it on the catapult and watched it disappear back underground.Meanwhile the angel looked like it was going to buckle under Asuka's attacks when the angel shot a beam right through Asuka's chest armor which ripped the armor off and impaled Unit 02 all the way through to the other side of her body which caused her to fall in pain and giving the angel enough time to wrap its arms around unit 02 and fling it over into a building.  
  
As unit 02 was out of battle Hiro took of what he knew of how to fight and put it into action.Hiro willed his black beast known as Eva unit 03 and ran at the angel full power while shooting at it with a rifle causing it to be embedded into the mountain once again.While running he had used up his ammo and discarded the rifle and opted for the prog knife.Hiro drew the knife up and lept toward the angel aiming for its core and hoping for a direct hit but was denied because the angel had sliced off Hiro's hand with its razor sharp arms and then wrapped its arms around unit 03's body like a blanket and began to squeeze.  
  
In the entry plug Hiro was in pain.  
  
Hiro:(Suffocating) "Got........to.........get......out........"  
  
But suddenly the sharp pain he had , had on his last two activations resurfaced and began to jab at his head adding to the pain but soon enough he felt his consciousness slip away.  
  
As Hiro fell unconscious a being emerged deep within Hiro's mind.This being had no form and only existed in Hiro but none the less this being was trying to make contact with the angel.  
  
Being: "Brother can you hear me?"  
  
Zureal: "Bardiel , is this you ?"  
  
Bardiel: "Yes brother it is"  
  
Zureal: "I thought you had disappeared and been erased , you were meant to awake earlier before me and make your statement with the lillums robot"  
  
Bardiel: "No brother I was not erased , I was merely hiding and waiting for a right chance , as to my likings I had created another plan which I think that will be a more efficient and certain way than the other"  
  
Zureal: "It this so ?"  
  
Bardiel: "I think that that if I had hid instead of appearing as was told and appear later with Tabris to catch the lillum off guard , and they would have to deal with 2 of us instead of one , it would make sense as I am one of the angels that show themselves to the lillum without a physical form , so I would be able to conceal myself and awaken at the right time."  
  
Zureal: "Sounds promising , but as you know the maker will not be pleased of your new plans as they were already set and know you've altered them"  
  
Bardiel: "I know"  
  
Zureal: "Also Tabris will not be happy also as this means he will not be able to get to know the being named Shinji Ikari"  
  
Bardiel: "Yes I know , but my plan is more adequate is it not"  
  
Zureal: "Yes I do think so , brother"  
  
Bardiel: "Well then before you are killed by the lillims please pass on the new plan to Tabris and the others"  
  
Zureal: "As you wish brother"  
  
Bardiel: "Thankyou"  
  
The being known as Bardiel and an angel then slipped back into the back of Hiro's mind and gave Hiro back his consciousness.The conversation between the angels lasted for a long time but in reality it only lasted a few seconds and Hiro was now returning to his senses and remembered his situation he was in. but still not fully awake.  
  
Misato: "Shinji help Hiro"  
  
After hearing the order Shinji lept from where he was and came to Hiro's aid.Shinji slashed the angels arms with his prog knife and threw the angel by its stumped arms over his head and onto the ground with a thump.Instead of helping Hiro out of the arms , Shinji went on a full out attack on the core and sparred with the angel until it resulted in nothing but the angel slicing off Shinji's arm for revenge of its own.The angel regenerated it own arms and picked up Shinji and threw him on the ground ,again and again and again.All that was heared over the comm link was the yelling of Shinji Ikari in pain , hearing this Asuka got up from the ground still in pain from the energy beam but managed to sit up and grab a particle gun from a nearby weapons shaft and launched a assault on the angel.  
  
Asuka:(Yelling) "Die you stupid ass angel , DIE !!!"  
  
The energy from the gun didnt manage to hurt the angel but it pushed it off its feet and let go of Unit 01 which hurled into a building.Asuka emptied what was left of the ammo in her gun into the angels body.But to her surprise the angel got up from the ground after her attack and was going to shoot another beam at her when a pissed off Shinji and unit 01 smashed through a building and punched the angel in the face but only managed to hit air when the angel dodged it and shot a beam at Shinji which he barely managed to block with his A.T field.But during the blocking the angel head butted unit 01 into another set of buildings , and changed its target back to Asuka and slowly advanced on her.  
  
Asuka:(Softly and very scared) "Oh great im gonna die , no-one can save me now not even the invincible Shinji .................,at least I'll die in unit 02"  
  
The angel reared up its blade like arms and flung its arms at Unit 02 with deadly speed.In unit 02's entry plug , Asuka was awaiting her death , but to her surprise she first heard her name being shouted.  
  
Hiro:(Yelling at the top of his lungs) "ASUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hiro busted out of his blanket with the power of his awesome A.T field that shook the ground and buildings from his fury , and jettisoned his power cable and ran to Asuka's postion with supersonic speed and was just in time to grab unit 02 and throw it away from the death position.But because of this act he took the full blow of the attack that sliced unit 03 in half.  
  
Seeing the incident , the bridge were in a major panic and Misato was sending orders to the pilots but none responded.  
  
Asuka could only hear the yell of Hiro echoing in her mind as she just witnessed Hiro save her life but for the price of pain or worse death.Realizing this she broke down in tears and curled up into a ball in her entry plug whispering and muttering to herself.  
  
Asuka:(Muttering) "I........D......n............n....e......"  
  
Shinji also witnessed Hiro's acts , which made him remember what the angel had done to Rei ,which infuriated Shinji to an almost anger breakdown , but instead of going crazy and awaken the berseker Shinji took all his anger out on the angel which in turn help him get the upper-hand on it.First by ripping its arms off with his one arm and by frantically beating at the core while the angel was on the ground , and as Shinji had passed his limits of anger , He let out one last battle cry and jabbed the finishing stab into the core which triggered an explosion with unit 01 in the middle of it.   
  
End of Chapter 4 Chapter 5 coming soon (I hope)  
  
A/N  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter , even if it was just a battle but I hope it may show you where im heading ...  
  
Anyway thanks for the R and R , I still hope that you ppl review , it's a great confidence booster to continue.  
  
Also im very sorry about the whole script like dialogue.I had to use it because when I tried writing in other ways it seems screwed up and when I read some of Axel terizaki's work I figured that the script-like dialogue would be easy and plus I aint any good at the other kinds so please bare with and still read.  
  
Next chapter coming soon , I write during social studies and on the bus home from school , plus not to mention at home so it should be out sooner or later.Im also thinking of other fics and have started their planning so when im done with this you should see more of my work sooner or later I hope.  
  
Cheers  
  
Th1Rd_Ch1Ld 


	5. Battle Aftermath

Disclaimer:The usual I dont own the characters but Gainax and project Eva does . Dont sue im only borrowing.  
  
Hi people this is chapter 5 thankfully done.I got a bit slack and stopped writing for a while but here it is anyway.Cheers for the reviews its helping , I kinda think I might need pre-readers so drop me a line if ya wanna help stupid ol' me.This chap was kinda rushed as I only pre-read it 2 times so GOMEN , Anyway on with the story   
  
Script Key :  
  
( ---------- ) =Action or emotion  
  
" ---------- " =Speech  
  
---------- =Thought  
  
[ ---------- ] =Computer writing  
  
AaBbCcDdEeFfGg =Narative writing  
  
Evangelic Possibilities  
  
Chapter 5: Battle Aftermath  
  
Scene:Dark room of Seele  
  
The commander is once again surrounded by the monoliths of Seele and is as calm as ever even thought the committee sound pissed.  
  
Seele1: "Ikari our situation has now worsened has it not ?"  
  
Gendo: "In a way , yes"  
  
Seele2: "Unit 01 did not incorporate the S2 engine as foretold"  
  
Seele3: "This would make it the second time the scrolls have wronged us"  
  
Seele4: "As we said before one problem would lead to another"  
  
Gendo: "Indeed"  
  
Seele5: "We are hoping that this is not your work"  
  
Gendo: "I assure you this is not my doing , but I will find out what is going on"  
  
Seele1: "Any funny business Ikari , you will become our enemy"  
  
Gendo: "I do not wish to become one chairman"  
  
Seele1: "Fix this before more problems arise"  
  
Seele1: "Dismissed"  
  
The light that surrounded Commander Ikari disappeared but the 12 monoliths continued  
  
Seele6: "We must find out what he knows and what he is up to"  
  
Seele7: "We must do everything to ensure our plan"  
  
Seele1: "Yes , that would be wise"  
  
With the last words were heard the 12 'sound only' monoliths disappeared and all was left was darkness.  
  
Back at Nerv Shinji Ikari lay in a bed sleeping or so it seemed as he listened to a continuous beeping.  
  
Beep , Beep , Beep , Beep . Beep  
  
It had been only a day since the last angel attack and Shinji had finally woken up from his slumber to a most irritating noise that would continue over and over again in a pattern.  
  
Shinji just lay in the bed with a spaced out look on his face as he stared at the ceiling when he came to the conclusion that he was in the hospital wing of Nerv from the familiar ceiling and the strong smell of cleanliness.  
  
As he was now aware that he was in the hospital , Shinji tried to figure out how he had ended up there.  
  
Shinji: Im in the hospital again  
  
Shinji: .......................why ?............................  
  
Shinji: Wait I remember , there was an angel .............Battle , Rei , Asuka and .........HIRO !!!!  
  
Shinji:(Scared from remembering Hiro) "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
After remembering the contents of the battle , Shinji jerked up from his sleeping position as if on reflex about worrying for his friends and his girlfriend.But because of this sudden movement sitting up , the blood in his body rushed to its place which fogged up Shinji's vision and gave him a violent headache.  
  
As Shinji finally recovered from the blood rush , he was able to slowly survey the room and his surroundings.He found the usual things in a hospital room including the most annoying heart monitor.When Shinji had finished looking around he finally looked down to his lap as he found a mop of blue hair resting there in a position that wouldn't seem decent and give people wrong impressions.  
  
When the mop of hair had registered the new movement in the bed it raised itself from Shinji's lap to reveal a sleepy Rei Ayanami.  
  
Shinji: Rei ??? , Oh no she must be injured she's got a cast on her arm and a bandage on her forehead  
  
Rei rubbed some sleep from her eyes and looked up to Shinji and locked gazes with him.Rei stared with her usual emotionless stare until her expression changed not briefly but for a while as Rei gave Shinji a smile which you could say was full of relief and joy.Rei then jumped right ontop of the bed and embraced Shinji.At first Shinji was very overwhelmed at seeing Rei care for him so much and was just happy to see her.  
  
Rei:(Happily) "Shinji-kun you have awoke !!!"  
  
Shinji:(Happily) "Rei , im so glad your ok"  
  
The two hugged for what seemed like an eternity , completely ignoring the fact that they were both injured , but they both endured the pain to be in each others arms.  
  
But after a while Shinji had to give in to the pain as he had more severe injuries than Rei.  
  
Shinji:(In pain) "Um......Rei-chan ......my body ......is.....really hurting......now"  
  
Rei:(Apologetically) "Im so sorry Shinji-kun im just very ..........happy to see you"  
  
Shinji and Rei let go of each other and opted to hold hands considering their physical health status at the moment.  
  
Shinji:(Half smiling half frowning) "Im so happy that you arent hurt to badly , but I should have been protecting you"  
  
Rei:(Smiling) "Do not worry , Doctor Akagi stated that I only suffered a minor concussion and a fractured arm , it is not serious"  
  
Shinji:(Frowning) "But still , im your boyfriend , im meant to be there to keep you from getting hurt"  
  
Rei:(Worried) "Shinji-kun , I am alive now and I am not angry at you , I am very happy to see YOU are alive and well"  
  
Shinji:(Looking downwards) "Can you forgive me"  
  
Rei:(Smiling) "There is nothing to forgive , as nothing was done wrong"  
  
Shinji:(Smiling aswell) "Thanks Rei-chan"  
  
Rei became comfortable on the bed and lay beside Shinji holding his hand and leaning on him , while Shinji stared at the ceiling once again happy that Rei is okay but soon became gloomy again as he remembered his other fellow pilots.  
  
Shinji:(Almost to scared to ask) "Rei-chan , what about the others ?"  
  
Rei: "Pilot Sohryu suffered only minor bruises and scrapes and has been released from the hospital wing but Pilot Takeda.........."  
  
Shinji:(Worried) "What about Hiro ?"  
  
Rei:(Hesitantly) "Pilot Takeda is currently in a coma with semi-serious injuries and has not awoken"  
  
Shinji:(Whispering) "Hiro............."  
  
Rei:(Concerned) "Do not blame yourself Shinji-kun , the Major has told me that Pilot Takeda chose his actions of free will to save Pilot Sohryu"  
  
Shinji:(Angrily) "If I had just got to Asuka first or destroyed the angel quickly he wouldnt have had to get hurt"  
  
Rei: "Maybe , but If you had gotten to unit 02 first you would be in the coma , and the angel is to powerful to destroy quickly , it had a strong A.T field"  
  
Shinji: "It was his first real battle Rei , I should have been in a coma not him."  
  
Rei: "Then I would be very sad to be away from you"  
  
Shinji: ".........................................."  
  
Rei: "Shinji-kun , you cannot always look after everyone and be there when they need you" "You are one being are you not , that means you have one mind , and one mind means you can only do one thing at a time"  
  
Shinji was on the verge of full throttle anger at himself but he was calmed down by Rei giving him a hug while still lying on the bed that reminded him of his mother. it was so comforting , warm and a sense of 'Do not worry'.  
  
When Shinji had calmed down and nestled into Rei's hug Shinji decided to speak.  
  
Shinji:(Softly) "Thankyou Rei-chan"  
  
Rei:(Assuringly) "Do not worry Shinji-kun"  
  
The two stayed quiet for a while enjoying each others warmth and presence until a question popped in Shinji's head.  
  
Shinji:(Curiously) "Rei-chan"  
  
Rei: "Yes Shinji-kun"  
  
Shinji: "How long have I been in here?"  
  
Rei: "You have been sleeping for 26 hours"  
  
Shinji:(Anxious) "Really , have you been ..........."  
  
Rei:(Blushing) "I came to see you as soon as my medical checks were completed"  
  
Shinji:(Smiling) "Thanks Rei-chan"  
  
Rei:(Confused) "For what Shinji-kun ?"  
  
Shinji:(Happily) "For being by my side"  
  
Rei gave Shinji a warm smile and traded places with Shinji , by nestling herself into him and positioning herself so she was snuggled as close as possible to Shinji on the bed while lying down.  
  
Shinji at first became very uneasy at Rei's new position against himself but soon shrugged it off and enjoyed the closeness , and soon started to fall asleep.  
  
Shinji:(Dozing off) "Rei-chan , when am I allowed to be released ?"  
  
Misato:(Cheerfully) "I can answer that !"  
  
Hearing this new voice and recognising it to be Misato , Shinji quickly became very panicky and sweaty as Misato had chose the wrong time to enter the room.As Misato stood at the foot of his bed with a recognisable Asuka pose and a look of curiosity , Shinji tried to think up something to say but just blushed and Rei just lay there with a look saying 'Something wrong Major ?'.  
  
Shinji:(Sweating) "M...m...misato , um.........................its not what you think"  
  
Misato:(Mock angrily) "Is it now ?"  
  
Shinji:(Sweating) "Well ......um........y..you..see"  
  
Misato(Laughing) "Oh..........Shinji , your too easy"  
  
Shinji:(Confused and rather annoyed) "Huh"  
  
Misato:(Still giggling) "Dont worry , I believe you , this room is monitored anyway and I receive reports so I KNOW EVERYTHING"  
  
Shinji:(Sweatdropping) "Thats mean"  
  
Misato:(Happily) "I know"  
  
Misato then walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed making sure not to squish Rei or Shinji with her rump and patted Shinji on the head.  
  
Misato:(Genuinely concerned) "You OK kiddo ?"  
  
Shinji:(More at ease) "Yeah , im fine"  
  
Misato: "You can leave tonight after Ritsuko runs some tests on you"  
  
Shinji:(Happily) "Great !"  
  
Misato: "I'll give you a ride home too ok Rei ?"  
  
Rei: "That would be appreciated"  
  
A silence filled the room as Misato just stared off while Shinji and Rei embraced each other.Misato spoke again after what seemed like she was thinking of what to say.  
  
Misato:(Sounding official) "You did a good Job , Shinji"  
  
Shinji:(Unconfidently) "Sure , Misato"  
  
Silence......  
  
Misato:(Standing up) "Anyway I'll pick you guys when its time to go"  
  
Shinji: "Ok"  
  
Misato got up from the bed and walked towards the door but was stopped by Shinji's low questioning voice.  
  
Shinji:(Softly) "Misato ....................can I visit Hiro before we go ?"  
  
Misato: "Sure thing , Shinji"  
  
Misato then fully left the room leaving Shinji and Rei to peace and quiet and they both soon fell asleep.  
  
Later that night Shinji was released from the hospital wing after passing Doctor Akagi's tests.Keeping her word , Misato led Shinji and Rei towards Hiro's designated room.  
  
As they arrived and entered the room , Shinji was at first confused to see Hiro battered up and not in the best of conditions but had a weak smile barely noticable on his face.Hiro had severe bruises and pretty scratched up with many bandages all over his body.  
  
The three sat around Hiro and observed him closely all immersed in their thoughts.  
  
Misato: This must be really hard for Shinji , he must still blame himself even though im sure Rei had assured him it wasnt  
  
Shinji: Hiro is really banged up , its all my fault   
  
Shinji then sulked down and became very agitated by his thinking but was once again calmed down Rei who took hold of Shinji's hand and gave a ensuring squeeze.  
  
Rei: "Major , I think it is time to leave"  
  
Misato:(Looking towards Shinji) "OK Rei"  
  
The three then left the hospital room and made their way home in Misato's car but not before dropping off Rei.When they arrived at her apartment Shinji walked Rei up to her apartment to see her off.  
  
Shinji:(Holding Reis hand at Rei's door) "Well..........Goodnight Rei-chan"  
  
Rei: "Goodnight Shinji-kun"  
  
Shinji then reached in and gave Rei a goodnight hug not wanting to push his luck with a kiss.  
  
Shinji: "Thankyou Rei for putting up and helping me , I must be a real pain"  
  
Rei: "You are welcome , is that not what girlfriends are for?"  
  
Shinji smiled as Rei released herself from the hug and made her way into the apartment and said goodnight once again before shutting the door.  
  
After replaying the words 'Is that not girlfriends are for' while still outside Rei's door Shinji made his way back to Misato's car.  
  
Shinji:(Softly) "Im really lucky to have you Rei-chan"  
  
When Shinji reached the car and Misato drove them back to their apartment Misato began a very important conversation.  
  
Misato:(Hesitantly) "Shinji"  
  
Shinji: "Yes Misato"  
  
Misato:(Still unsure) "I have to talk to you about Asuka"  
  
Shinji:(Confused) "Asuka ? , how come ?"  
  
Misato: "Well .........you see since the last angel she gained injuries that would not be able to healed soon"  
  
Shinji:(still confused) "But Rei said she had only minor injuries ?"  
  
Misato: "Yes she does have minor physical injuries that will heal but she also had psycological ones"  
  
Shinji: "Pschological injuries"  
  
Misato: "Yes Shinji , in the last battle her pride , will and personality were badly damaged." "I think she had rather died than be saved by someone let alone Hiro , one of our most newest and inexperienced pilots"  
  
Shinji:(Concerned) "I see"  
  
Misato:(Concerned also) "When you were sleeping , her attitude and personality have worsened and I think she feels like she's losing again to an underdog"  
  
Shinji: "Asuka................"  
  
Misato: "Shinji , you know that I care for you two like you were my own , and I dont want to see you two get hurt so I want you to try not to get caught up in Asuka and her attitude"  
  
Shinji: "Ok"  
  
Misato: "Alot is going on her mind and life and I cant bare her to see her so down and I think she thinks of you as a potential enemy and getting in her way will only get her more depressed and angry"  
  
Shinji: "Dont worry Misato , you can count on me"  
  
Misato: "That will be helpful Shinji , thankyou"  
  
When they arrived at home , Misato said her goodnights , grabbed a beer and went into to her room.Shinji also decided to go to sleep aswell but something forced him to check on Asuka.  
  
Shinji opened the door of Asuka's room and peered in.Asuka was curled up in a ball in her sheets and facing away from the door.  
  
Shinji: Asuka..............  
  
Shinji stayed at the doorway for a while until realizing that he couldn't do anything to help her so he closed the door and left towards his room not knowing that Asuka was awake and had tears silently streaming down her face.  
  
When Shinji went in to his room he was soon fully reminded of Hiro and his current state from all his possessions in the room.It was then that Shinji knew he wouldn't be able to get a good nights sleep with his friends Asuka and Hiro in his mind , even though Asuka may not count Shinji as a friend.  
  
The next morning Shinji woke up very very very slowly from the lack of sleep and energy of not getting much sleep as his mind kept reminding him of Asuka and Hiro , and to make it worse his mind kept replaying the last battle over and over again.Shinji could almost swear that he was able to relive the pain of the battle in his mind.  
  
As Shinji pushed out his thoughts and tiredness he wobbled over to the bathroom.Shinji took a brief shower and replaced his bandages around his body with clean fresh ones.  
  
Soon enough Shinji was in the kitchen cooking breakfast and lunches as usual.As soon he was finished and was placing the dishes on the table a sleepy headed and mesilly dressed up Misato in her work clothes came out of her room.  
  
Misato:(Yawning) "Morning"  
  
Shinji: "Good morning"   
  
Misato: "Sorry I cant stay for breakfast Shinji-kun , I got to go to work early"  
  
Shinji: "Oh ok"  
  
Misato: "I have lots of paper work from the last attack damages"  
  
Shinji:(Apologetically) "Im sorry"  
  
Misato:(assuringly) "Hey its not your fault , at least ya killed the damn thing"  
  
Shinji: "Yeah I guess"  
  
Misato: "Anyway im late , I'll seeya when I get home kay ? , seeya"  
  
Misato left the apartment leaving Shinji to eat his breakfast in peace until he was joined by a already dressed Asuka who joined him at the table.  
  
Shinji:(Hesiatantly) "Um...............good morning"  
  
Asuka: "................................."   
  
Shinji: She doesnt seem like shes changed , she still doesnt care about me as usual  
  
Asuka just sat at the table eating her breakfast while Shinji tried to think up something to start a conversation but came up with nothing.So they ate in silence until he came up with a question that he needed to ask.  
  
Shinji: "Asuka.......do you want to walk together to school today"  
  
Silence...................................  
  
Asuka:(Barely louder than a whisper) "No"  
  
Shinji:(Confused) "Excuse me ?"  
  
Asuka:(Yelling and standing up) "I said NO THIRD CHILD !!! , I know what youre trying to do and I dont need your sympathy." "Misato talked to you about me right , I should of known , just leave me alone baka"  
  
Shinji:(Dazed from the yelling) "What ?"  
  
Asuka:(Shouting) "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE !!!!"  
  
With that said Asuka left the table and left the apartment full of anger , while Shinji sat on his chair thinking what he did wrong.  
  
Shinji: I was asking if she wanted me to accompany her or if she wanted space  
  
She gets angry real easy now , I better steer clear , maybe Hikari can help her ?  
  
After finishing his breakfast Shinji cleared the table , left some food for penpen and and left for school with his and Asuka's lunches.  
  
At school most of his classmates were already there including Rei and his friends but no Asuka or Hikari.Seeing Shinji's arrival Rei acknowledged him but turning her gaze to him and smiling.Shinji made his way to the desk beside Rei's and sat down beside her.  
  
Shinji:(Happily) "Good morning Rei-chan"  
  
Rei: "Good morning Shinji-kun are you feeling better?"  
  
Shinji:(Grabbing his shoulder) "Yeah I guess , but my body still aches"  
  
Rei: "They should subside in a few days"  
  
Shinji: "It would be good to able to move at my original way once again"  
  
Rei just smiled back at him.  
  
As the two conversed Kensuke and Touji realized Shinji had arrived in the classroom and chosen to see his girlfriend friend first instead of them so they made their way to the pair.  
  
Touji:(Mockingly) "Hey Shinji , how are the lovebirds today ?"  
  
Shinji: "Oh cut it out Touji , but were fine"  
  
Kensuke: "Must of been a wild fight on saturday , theres a massive dent in one of the mountains surrounding Tokyo-3"  
  
Hearing the words about the last angel brought back the memories he tried to forget this morning which made him wince from the pain his ribs were giving him.Shinji automatically grabbed his ribs to try and stop the pain.  
  
Shinji:(Cringing) "Owwwwwwwwwww"  
  
Touji:(Worried) "Shinji , you alright ?"  
  
Shinji: "Yeah im fine , I just got banged up from the last battle"  
  
Kensuke:(Looking over at Rei) "I see Ayanami's got some injuries too"  
  
Shinji: "Yeah"  
  
Kensuke: "How bout Hiro , where is he?"  
  
Shinji:(Lying) "Um.......hes got synch tests"  
  
Kensuke: "I see"  
  
Touji: "Man I hope you absolutely kicked the angels ass"  
  
Kensuke: "Yeah tell me about it"  
  
Shinji: "Um................" Thanks for caring about the pilots  
  
The two stooges kept asking questions about everything you could ask about the last battle , even thought Shinji tried to tune them out and just nod Shinji became distraught once again at his friends selfishness.But before Shinji was going to do something stupid Rei stepped in.  
  
Rei: "Suzahara , Aida I would ask you to stop enquiring about the last battle to my Shinji as the battle was tragic and a painful memory to remember"  
  
Touji and Kensuke: "Huh"  
  
Luckily for Shinji , Rei had helped him once again from attacking his friends for making him remember once again.  
  
Touji: "MY"  
  
Kensuke: "SHINJI"  
  
Touji and Kensuke were fixated on those two words to take the last part of Rei's sentence in depth but just gave Shinji the look which only meant one thing to them.Shinji just sat and blushed under their grins as usual as he knew that he wouldnt hear the last of it but was still happy at Rei's new openness.  
  
Shinji:(Rather annoyed) "Guys drop it please"  
  
Touji:(Not convincingly) "Fine fine we will"  
  
Kensuke:(Mockingly) "Yeah we'll leave Ayanami's Shinji alone"  
  
The two stooges burst out in laughter and once again Shinji blushed and got angry at them , and the thought of crushing his friends houses flashed in his mind more than enough times to do it.  
  
Touji: "Nah , we'll stop bugging ya"  
  
Kensuke: "For real"  
  
Shinji: "Thanks"  
  
Kensuke: "All we need to know is that you killed the angel , and we've basically already know the answer since were all here"  
  
Touji: "Yup , I hope you really kicked the angels ass"  
  
Shinji: "Y...yeah"  
  
Touji then winded his arm back and gave Shinji a friendly slap on the shoulder , which in turn caused Shinji to yelp in pain and fall off his chair grimacing.  
  
Seeing this new action from Shinji to just a little slap his friends at first looked on in confusion then worry.  
  
Touji:(Rubbing the back of his head) "I guess im really strong huh ? "  
  
Shinji: "Oww........................."  
  
Rei: "Suzahara , please refrain from hurting Shinji as he had received injuries from the last battle."  
  
Touji:(Apologizing) "Oh......so sorry dude , I didnt know"  
  
Shinji:(Stuttering in pain) "N.....no.......worries..."  
  
As Shinji was helped up to his chair very carefully by his two friends , Rei immediately came to his aid to nurse Shinji.  
  
Rei: "Shinji are you alright"  
  
Shinji: "Yeah im alright ........... hurts abit though , Rei can you get me some heat patches from my bag , I brought some with me"  
  
Rei then began rummaging throught Shinji's bag and found the patches.She then began to unbutton his shirt and putting the patches around his torso.As the class watched the whole situation at first they were shocked at Shinji's injuries and how bad they look , but they soon became happy for the two , at how much affection and trust they have for one another , from being the two most shyest and unsociable lot to a lovely couple.  
  
Seeing as they were not needed and wanted to give Shinji and Rei space , Kensuke and Touji left the group and headed for their desks.  
  
Touji: "We'll leave you two lovebirds alone"  
  
Kensuke: "Right on"  
  
Hearing the statement and the watchful eyes of the class made Shinji blush at the attention him and Rei were receiving but soon forgot about it as he turned his gaze back onto Rei and became happy from just being Rei's boyfriend.  
  
When Rei had finished bandaging Shinji up she helped him out his shirt back on just in time as the teachers arrived in the classroom and the students dispersed to their seats.  
  
The class found at something was wrong when the class reps commanding voice wasnt heard as usual to start the day off.  
  
Sensei:(Confused) "Does anyone know where Miss Horaki is ?"  
  
The class then uproared into gossip and chatting as Hikari was never late to class and she always sent the teacher a note if she was sick but this time the class was worried in a way.  
  
Sensei: "Seeing as no-one knows of her whereabouts Miss Nakamura can you talk the role for today"  
  
Naomi:(Nervously) "Yes Sensei"  
  
The vice class rep stood up in her seat and was about to begin the courtesy routine when a exhausted and rather angry looking Hikari slid open the door and scoot over to her desk.  
  
Hikari:(Puffing) "Sensei , Im sorry for being late , I had some trouble at my household this morning"  
  
Sensei: "Very well Miss Horaki , you are excused , please start the day so I can begin the day's lessons."  
  
Hikari:(Still out of breath) "Yes Sir , Rise bow Sit down"  
  
As the class sat back down Shinji noted that the class rep looked like she had run the whole way from her house from the state of her uniform and hair.When Hikari realized she was being watched by the class at her untidiness , she quickly fixed herself up at the amusement of the class.  
  
The teacher started the rambling as usual and everyone dropped dead asleep 5 minutes into his lecture besides Hikari offcourse being the classrep , she had to show a good example.But on this particular day She looked like she was thinking about something else.  
  
Just before Shinji himself fell asleep he glanced around the room in every desk and found that Asuka wasnt in the classroom.  
  
Shinji: Wheres Asuka? I hope shes alrighttttttttttttttttttttt  
  
Shinji's mind had become clouded and he had finally fallen asleep.  
  
A couple of boring hours later a painful ringing woke the class of 2A from their dream wonderlands.When the class became aware it was the lunch bell that rung the students quickly escaped from the room towards the cafeteria or somewhere outside in the hot sun.The three stooges plus Rei left the classroom and made their way outside until Touji went off into another direction.  
  
Kensuke: "Hey Touji where ya going ?"  
  
Touji: "Oh I just got to check something , go on without me and ill find you guys later."  
  
Shinji: "Ok"  
  
Touji: 'Laters"  
  
Touji then left the group in the direction of the cafeteria to find Hikari as Kensuke , Shinji and Rei find a nice spot under a tree to have their lunch.  
  
Kensuke: "Good ol' lunch , eh Shinji"  
  
Shinji: "Yeah , its good to be out of the class , it was so boring"  
  
Kensuke:(Mockingly) "Yeah , I see that the lovebirds are sharing a lunch"  
  
Shinji:(annoyed) "For gods sake Kensuke , will you cut it out , I mean im not the one in this school whose got a girlfriend"  
  
Kensuke: "Yeah , but its fun to tease you"  
  
Shinji:(Sighs)  
  
As the three enjoyed their lunches back in the school building in the cafeteria Touji manages to find Hikari.  
  
Touji: "Hey Hikari"  
  
Hikari: "Hi Touji"  
  
Touji:(Concerned) "You okay , you dont seem like yourself"  
  
Hikari:(Lying) "No im fine"  
  
Touji: "Please tell me its not something I did"  
  
Hikari: "No no , its not you"  
  
Touji: "Then whats wrong , its a boyfriends duty to make sure his girlfriend is always happy right , you can tell me"  
  
Hikari: "Well the reason I was late this morning is that I was going to meet Asuka early this morning at my house but when she didnt show up I went to her apartment and I still couldnt find her." "When I realized the time I had to run as fast as I could to school but im still worried about her since she isnt at school either"  
  
Touji: "I see"  
  
Hikari: "I was going to ask Shinji after lunch so here I am now"  
  
Touji: "If you want you come and eat with us and you can ask Shinji at the same time while eating lunch with me , since you got no eating partner"  
  
Hikari:(Happily and relieved) "That would be great"  
  
Touji: "Its the least I could do since we didnt get to have a good first date , stupid angel"  
  
Hikari:(Blushing) "Yeah but the shelter wasnt so bad"  
  
Touji:(Blushing also) "Yeah"  
  
The two blushed hard as they had a very clear flashback about when they hugged and huddled in the corner with Touji trying to cover Hikari as much as possible since the shelter was shaking from the battle that was going on.  
  
After the two teens stopped their flashback and finished blushing Touji took Hikari's hand and led her towards his friends.  
  
When Hikari and Touji arrived at the group Shinji and Kensuke both had a evil grin for Touji as they saw what his hand was holding.Touji did his best to ignore them and prepared a nice spot for Hikari to sit then sat down himself.  
  
Hikari:(Cheerfully) "Hi guys"  
  
Shinji and Kensuke: "Hey class rep"  
  
Touji:(Waving his hand in the air) "Hikari is gonna join us for lunch alright , objections answer to my fist"  
  
That made Hikari turn a very vibrant shade of red and it made Shinji and Kensuke smile at the couple.  
  
The group then began to resume eating lunch.Throught the eating mild chit chat flew around as the friends conversed and it was not until near the end of lunch that Hikari spoke up about Asuka as she was enjoying herself.  
  
Hikari:(Softly) "Shinji"  
  
Shinji: "Yup"  
  
Hikari: "Do you know where Asuka is , she was meant to meet met this morning but she didnt show up ,I looked at your apartment and she wasnt there and she isnt even in school , im really worried about her"  
  
Shinji:(Hesitating) "Well.................um dont really know but"  
  
Hikari: "but ?"  
  
Shinji:(Lost for words) "Um..........."  
  
Rei:(Helping Shinji with words) "You best tell them Shinji-kun , they are your friends and the will soon notice anyway"  
  
Shinji: "Your right Rei-chan , ok but its a long story"  
  
Hikari , Touji and Kensuke: "We have time"  
  
Shinji: "Well.......for starters , this morning Asuka blew up in my face for just asking her If she wants me to walk with her to school." "She got all angry and left the apartment , so that explains why I dont know where she is"  
  
Kensuke: "That sounds normal to me"  
  
Hikari: "Asuka normally blows up at people , but she must be really angry about something to make her forget about meeting me , she would normally tell me about it"  
  
Shinji: "Yeah , well I think shes really angry at everything"  
  
Touji: "At everything ?"  
  
Shinji: "Yeah , like depressed" " In the last angel battle she got beaten bad by the angel , and when it was going to finish her off Hiro stepped in and helped her"  
  
Kensuke: "That doesnt sound to bad , at least she was saved by Hiro"  
  
Shinji: "This Asuka where talking about her , Misato said that not only did she get physical wounds but physicological ones aswell like her pride"  
  
Hikari: "Her pride ?"  
  
Shinji: "Yeah , you all know Asuka has alot of pride in herself." "When the angel bet her down it hurt it and to make it worse she was saved by the most unexperienced pilot of the team"  
  
Hikari: "I see"  
  
Shinji: "Misato thinks she would have rather died than be helped , and now since she was her pride is badly damaged and Misato thinks shes in depression." "Asuka's angry at everything and everyone even herself"  
  
Shinji: "And thats the story"  
  
Hikari: "Poor Asuka"  
  
Kensuke: "Bummer"  
  
Touji: "You said it"  
  
The group were reflecting silently and didnt realize Shinji as he had gotten real angry at himself as he retold the story and was clenching and unclenching his fist.His clenching was stopped as Rei put her own hand in Shinji's palm and smiled which calmed Shinji down.The group stayed silent for a while until Hikari spoke up.  
  
Hikari: "Hows Hiro taking this"  
  
Shinji:(Sadly) "He hasnt doesnt know ................. hes in a coma"  
  
Touji:(Surprised) "What !!!"  
  
Hikari: "Poor Hiro"  
  
Kensuke: "You said he had a test today"  
  
Shinji: "Sorry I lied , we didnt want to worry you and its kinda confidential"  
  
Hikari: "By any chance does it have to do with saving Asuka"  
  
Shinji: "Yeah , when the angel was delivering its final strike I ran towards Asuka to help her but Hiro bet me to it , he grabbed Unit 02 and flung it aside talking the full blow of the attack instead of Asuka"  
  
Group Shock of silence ............  
  
Hikari: "I think it maybe my fault Hiro is hurt"  
  
Shinji , Touji and Kensuke: "How ?"  
  
Hikari:(Starting to cry) "Well I was talking to him a couple of days ago and we talked about Asuka and it seemed like he wanted to find out more about Asuka because he likes her and I said something like "youll probably have to save her life or something a rather""  
  
Touji:(Holding Hikari reassuringly) "Its not your fault"  
  
Shinji: "Yeah it cant be your fault ,it was just unlucky that Hiro got hurt.It could of been either Asuka or hiro and maybe me"  
  
Kensuke:(Cheerfully) "Cheer up Hikari"  
  
Rei: "Pilot Takeda seemed determined to do it as I was told he burst out of bindings just to get to her"  
  
Shinji: "He must really like Asuka"  
  
Hikari:(Sigh) "Yeah......."  
  
Touji just held Hikari and tried to calm her down , and the others stayed quiet as they felt it wasnt the best of times for conversation of any kind besides the silent type.  
  
At the same time in the other side of the Tokyo-3 Asuka was aimlessly walking around as she had been doing ever since she left the apartment this morning.  
  
Asuka: Now I know ive stooped and been degraded so low when the invincible baka hentai Shinji is giving me sympathy , sooner or later wondergirl will start giving me some to.  
  
I dont need they're lameass symphathy  
  
But why did I get beaten again , im the most elite pilot of them all , ive graduated college and spent my whole liffe training for gods sake and I needed to be helped by the most inexperienced rookie of them all   
  
Why did HE have to save me , I would have rather died , I would of welcomed my end from this sorry planet im meant to protect  
  
Now hes in a coma , the stupid baka  
  
I got to stay strong and act normally , I cant show im weak , I never have and I never will   
  
Asuka then sat down on a nearby bench to give her sore feet and ankles a rest.  
  
Asuka: "Im hungry"   
  
End of Chapter 5 , chapter 6 coming soon  
  
A/N  
  
I hope chapter 6 will be out soon , I got other stories in my head at the mo so please bare with.Ofcoarse r and r always helps and thanks for the reviews.  
  
For anyone who is wondering a heat patch is a thing I made up or it may be real but it is used to apply heat to aching muscles to help it calm like deep heat.  
  
Also I just want you to know that Kaji is STILL alive , I repeat he aint dead like in the original series.I havent actually made it clear yet but I will soon.He was meant to kidnap the vice commander but in my fic because of the new happenings they went straight to Gendo.  
  
Also Also , I might change my dialogue style to novel because this way I now realize is much harder than I thought so please keep the change in mind.  
  
Anyway Cheers  
  
Th1rD_Ch1Ld  
  
Original_Aki@hotmail.com 


	6. A Day To Remember

Hey People im back and ready to write my fingers off ! , Im real sorry bout the lateness of this chapter :(.I was being piled with homework and projects from school for ages and couldnt find time to write.I really do hope people still have an interest in this.  
  
Anyways if ya havent noticed already, I have changed to Novel Styles , and it seems to be real good and easy to write and easier to read for the reader so I changed except for when I do battles I will change to script.I will try to change the previous chapters before this one to novel soon but I wont have an exact date.I might also change the summary a bit so please make a note of it.  
  
Also please read and review and tell me what ya think !, dont be like my sister and read and run , cause reviews always help right ? :)  
  
A major and big ass thanks to Vanimal for the constuctive pre-reading and my good friend Bucky for being my Sensei!  
  
Now on with the story !!!!  
  
Disclaimer:I dont own Eva im just borrowing aight !  
  
Chapter 6:A Day To Remember  
  
"Rise Bow Sit down"  
  
The final bell had rung for the end of the school day and the class had already started to pour out of the classroom hoping to finish the day on a brighter note.  
  
Once the majority of the class had left Shinji, Rei, Touji, Kensuke, and Hikari came together and decided that a trip to the arcade was in order to cheer up the day and to relax.  
  
"Lets go!" the group yelled in unison as the idea was great, but Hikari had to disagree. She had to get back home to look after her little sister. Of course Touji sided with Hikari and offered to go with her but she thought it better he go and have fun, but even with all the encouraging, Touji still wouldn't go.  
  
"I wanna go and help you, Hikari" Touji said whining like a little boy.  
  
"Go have some fun Touji, don't miss out on my behalf" replied Hikari with a pleading look.  
  
"It's not going to fun without you so let me go with you" Touji whined.  
  
"That's so sweet, Touji," Hikari said with a slight blush, but then she turned into class rep mode, "But MR SUZAHARA, I order you to go!"  
  
For some reason, Touji just wouldn't leave, so with a silent message to Kensuke and Shinji from Hikari the two boys grabbed Touji and pried him away forcefully.  
  
"See ya, Hikari!!!" Yelled Shinji and Kensuke in unison, dragging an annoyed looking Touji as Rei trailed behind.  
  
"Bye guys!" Hikari replied as she waved and blushed furiously at the group as they quickly went out of view. "I'll miss you, Touji!"  
  
A whimper could be heard from Touji a mile away.  
  
---  
  
When Kensuke and Shinji got tired of dragging Touji and his heavy body, they helped him to his feet and sat down on a couple of benches for a quick rest.  
  
"Why did you guys have to drag me away man, I wanted to spend some time with her," Touji said while straightening his shirt "I would of bopped you two but I didn't want to get Hikari angry."  
  
"Yeah we know" said Kensuke while Shinji remembered actually being bopped by Touji when he first arrived in Tokyo-3.  
  
"Look on the bright side, Touji," said Shinji, trying to forget the beating he received.  
  
"What bright side?"  
  
"Hikari wanted you to go and since you didn't want to leave her or have fun without her, doesn't that send a message about how you feel for her ?"  
  
"Yeah...... Yeah! And that means I'm in the good books!" said Touji with new found happiness.  
  
As Touji completely takes in that he had impressed Hikari without even knowing it, Kensuke and Shinji could only sigh.  
  
Since Shinji's arm was now free, Rei made her move and quickly latched onto it with a smile. The group got back off of the bench and continued on their walk to the arcade more upbeat.  
  
---  
  
When the gang finally arrived at the enormous Video Arcade, Kensuke broke off the gang first to play, naturally, the war games. Next was Touji, who specialized in the pre-second impact NBA games. Since Shinji and Rei haven't really spent much time in the arcade they wandered around the arcade arm in arm looking for a game which caught their attention.  
  
Finally, they came across a game which looked like a cockpit of a machine. When the pair examined it more closely they found out it was a cockpit of a rather old Gundam sort of game , where you pilot robots against one another.  
  
"Hey Rei-chan, how bout we both play this game" Shinji said while reading the instructions and finding it quite interesting.  
  
"Yes, I would like to try it," Rei said plainly while looking at the game with astonishment.  
  
Shinji, being the gentlemen he is, helped Rei into her game machine and then got into his own. They both quickly deposited their money into their games and started.  
  
Shinji and Rei quickly got through the tutorial and begun to choose their mechas. Rei firstly chose a blue mecha with a huge arsenal and, Shinji chose a purple robot so that both of their selections would match their own evas.  
  
"Good luck Rei-chan" Shinji happily shot over to Rei.  
  
"You too Shinji-kun" replied Rei.  
  
Then the game began...........  
  
---  
  
Back over at the Horaki residence, Hikari had just arrived at apartment gates, because on the way home she had made a quick stop at the supermarket to get some groceries for dinner. When Hikari had made it up the elevator and towards the door of her apartment she spotted a red haired figure leaning on the railings.  
  
"Asuka?" said Hikari, both happy and worried at the same time.  
  
"Hey" Asuka said tiredly, with no life in her voice.  
  
"Asuka!!!" Hikari said while dropping her grocery bags and running over to Asuka and giving her a hug. "Are you alright? Where have you been the whole day, I was worried!?" she quickly continued.  
  
"I'm fine , It's not like I was gone for a week or a month or something."  
  
"Yeah, well, you were supposed to meet me this morning and when you didn't I looked everywhere for you" said Hikari with a angry voice and disappointed look.  
  
"Sorry, I kinda forgot about it, I had a lot on my mind..........." Asuka said softly.  
  
"I see..." said Hikari. Reassuringly, she continued, "Do you want to come in and talk about it?"  
  
".........................." Asuka's only reply was silence.  
  
"Asuka?" Hikari restated her question.  
  
"O.o.ok" Asuka said reluctantly.  
  
"Good, come in Asuka" Hikari said while ushering Asuka inside her apartment.  
  
Once inside the apartment Hikari announced her arrival and started putting away the groceries when a giant ball of energy (A.K.A. her little sister) came running out of her room and gave Hikari a big hug.  
  
"Hi Nozomi-chan" Hikari said while giving her little sister a big hug back.  
  
"Can I go over to Kasumi's house!!!!!!!!!!" Nozomi said over excitedly "Please, pleasepleaseplease PLEASE!!!" she jabbered  
  
"Well......................ok" Hikari replied after a brief moment to think.  
  
"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Nozomi shouted happily  
  
"But I thought we were going to do something together..........Oh well go have fun" Hikari said with a smile.  
  
"Okay, thanks Hikari"  
  
"First, aren't you going to say hello to Asuka?"  
  
"Oh... I'm so sorry, Hi Asuka-san, bye Asuka-san" Nozomi said while chucking her shoes on and bolting to the door.  
  
"Be back for dinner !" Hikari shouted out the door, and when not receiving an answer she figured her little sister must of really stepped on the gas and didn't hear her so Hikari went back to the kitchen to talk to Asuka.  
  
Hikari quickly finished unpacking the groceries and gathered some snacks and soda's for herself and Asuka.  
  
She then placed the tray of food on the table and sat down opposite Asuka on the table.  
  
"A little bundle of energy you got yourself" Asuka commented  
  
"Yeah ..........she's a handful but it keeps me young" Hikari said while quietly giggling "Sounds like I'm an aging mother."  
  
Asuka did join in the giggling but soon stopped and turned back into her down mood. "I wish I was like that, she said very quietly.  
  
An eerie silence enveloped the two until Hikari finally broke it. "You are Asuka, you always were a ball of energy."  
  
"I was," was all Asuka said, still speaking very quietly.  
  
"Asuka, do you want me to help?" Hikari said reassuringly, "Tell me what's wrong. Asuka, I'm here for you"  
  
"......................"  
  
"I'm your best friend Asuka, I'm here to help" Hikari stated.  
  
"Thanks, Hikari" said Asuka, smiling for the first time today.  
  
With that said, Asuka thought for a few minutes to try and find the right words to express herself.  
  
The silence of thinking continued to flow through the room like a thick fog, but when Asuka finally thought up of what to say she let it go.  
  
"I'm worthless," Asuka said in a quiet voice as if she had given up on life completely.  
  
"NO YOUR NOT ASUKA, DON'T SAY THAT!!!" Hikari yelled, surprising Asuka and herself with her outburst.  
  
"But its the truth, I can't escape it," Asuka said again in her previous tone, "I am now good for nothing, worthless, and mean nothing."  
  
"Your aren't worthless Asuka, you're smart, strong , confident , beautiful and you're a savior for the earth"  
  
"Thats what everyone says but I'm no savior anymore, that's BAKA Shinji's and Hiro's job now..." Asuka said, then turned her head downwards, "I've been surpassed once again."  
  
(She just has so much pride, she feels as she has completely lost it) thought Hikari while a silence once again filters the room.  
  
"I trained for so many years, Hikari, just for one thing and that was Eva" Asuka stated as she began to shudder while Hikari could only sit closer to her and lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"But your good at other things Asuka, it doesn't always have to be about your Eva !" Hikari insisted.  
  
"But Eva is my life and I'm not fit to pilot my Eva anymore." Asuka whispers "And that means I am no longer fit for life" She continues, falling into tears.  
  
Hikari tightens her grip on Asuka's shoulders as she listens to the words which are spilling out of Asuka's mouth.  
  
"NERV will soon start to look for a new pilot and I will be discarded like a tool which has no use anymore," whispers Asuka.  
  
"Asuka listen to me, you are not useless, you will be yourself in no..."  
  
Before Hikari could finish Asuka cut her off. "I can't! I couldn't destroy the frickin angel, and what's worse is I had to be helped by him"  
  
(Him?) Hikari pondered until she got it was Hiro. "Asuka he helped you because he..."  
  
"Likes me !" Asuka finished Hikari's sentence. "No one ever could and I want to keep it that way!" yelled Asuka as she violently stood from her chair, causing it to topple backwards, and bolted for the door to make a dash out of the apartment.  
  
"Asuka..."  
  
---  
  
Back over at the arcade a crowd of excited and amazed teens mobbed around the game units which occupied Shinji and Rei. The two pilots seemed to attract unwanted attention from the other gamers as Shinji and Rei had chosen the co-op mode instead of the versus at the beginning and were coming to the closing levels to the mecha game. What really caught the crowds attention is that the way the two played like pros and were about to finish the game no person had been able to beat yet.  
  
The crowd of teens and the arcade staff watched in awe, and even the manager thought this event was worth putting up on the big screen. Shinji and Rei were really opening up their talents as one by one they took out the enemy without stiff movements, but rather in one swift motion.  
  
As the game came into a close and Shinji had just delivered an uppercut to the final boss the crowd roared with clapping and cheering , while Shinji and Rei inputted their names into the ranking system and came out both in 1st place equal.  
  
When the two pilots got out of their machines they were applauded even louder and started being congratulated by random people until the voice of the manager came over the intercom.  
  
"Congratulations, Sir and Madam, you have completed the hardest game in our arcade with flying colors" the manager roared "How do you do it?"  
  
"Well...um..." Shinji stammered, a little nervous due to the attention but luckily or unluckily for him, Kensuke and Touji decided to intervene.  
  
"That's because they ARE pilots" Touji stated matter-of-factly, while going up to Shinji and wrapping his arm around his neck. "My friend and his lovely lady here are the famous pilots of the giant robots called the Evangelions which saves our sorry asses whenever there is an angel attack and we civilians cower in shelters," Touji once again broadly stated with confidence.  
  
"They are the best in the business and the worlds hero and heroine" Kensuke joined in.  
  
The crowd began to gasp and chatter as they knew of the robot but never knew of the pilots. Then a brief silence came upon the arcade until it was rudely broken by the crowd trying to talk and meet the saviors of the human race.  
  
"They're the pilots! oooooh, so COOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL!!!" yelled a little kid  
  
"Wow! They save the world," a high school junior said.  
  
"Wow, I wonder if the blue haired girl is his girlfriend? I hope not," a schoolgirl said to one of her friends.  
  
Of course, all the attention brought a shade of crimson flush over Shinji's face while he began to shake everyone's hands. Even Rei became very flushed due to all this attention.  
  
---  
  
When Shinji and Rei were able to escape the crowd of people who now know of the pilot's identities , the two squeezed themselves outside and found Touji and Kensuke sitting on a bench eating ice-cream.  
  
"Jeez guys why did you have to say to everyone that were pilots?" Shinji said angrily.  
  
"Yes Suzahara, Aida, why did you have to announce our jobs , it only caused havoc," stated Rei  
  
"Yeah yeah, sorry we just thought you two needed to be appreciated more for what you do," Kensuke said  
  
"That's right, plus think of it as we saved you, because they would have bugged you until they got how you play the game so well, and cause Shinji here to stutter and cause damage to his skull," Touji laughed  
  
"Thanks guys," Shinji said with a smile which then turned upside down, "Hey, don't we get ice cream ?"  
  
"Sorry dude, we just used our spare change, were broke" Kensuke said while he and Touji emptied their pockets and a little anime spoof sound appeared indicating that they were broke.  
  
Shinji sweat dropped  
  
"We got to get home anyway Shinji, go treat ya girlfriend to something nice aye?"  
  
Touji gave Shinji a reassuring thumbs up, "O...o.o...ok" stammered Shinji while Touji and Kensuke stood to leave.  
  
"Laters Shinji, Ayanami" Shinji's two friends yelled to him while they ran back to their homes.  
  
"Well I guess we can go do something. How bout we get some ice cream?" Shinji said with a smile, and took hold of Rei's hand.  
  
Rei gave Shinji one of her rare genuine smiles back "That would be nice"  
  
The pair then walked off in the direction of the nearest ice cream stall. When they found a stall Shinji purchased a green tea cone for him and Rei and they both sat down on a bench to enjoy them.  
  
"This ice-cream flavor is very...delicious" Rei said as if she hadn't tasted it before.  
  
"I'm glad you like it Rei-chan, green tea is my favorite flavor"  
  
The pair sat and enjoyed the full flavor of their cones, especially Rei who seemed to take a liking to it. Once they had finished their cones Rei realized that Shinji had some ice cream on his chin so she used her index finger and wiped it away for him.  
  
"Thanks Rei-chan" Shinji said while blushing.  
  
"Your welcome Shinji-kun" replied Rei as she leaned her head onto Shinji's shoulder and the two sat staring at the start of the sunset.  
  
They stared off in silence as they enjoyed the romantic moment while Shinji thought of something.  
  
"Rei-chan , I think that us finishing that game at the arcade together symbolizes how we are so good together as a team on the field and together as a couple." Shinji said out of the blue.  
  
"Yes, it could be our symbol stating our affection for one another" Rei said while turning her head to look up at Shinji.  
  
As Rei looked up , Shinji looked downwards and became entranced by Rei's beautiful crimson eyes which show a depth that no other could show. The two stared into each others eyes looking for any insecurity and doubt, and when finding nothing but the force of what you could call love they slowly moved in closer to each other.  
  
Inch  
  
By  
  
Inch  
  
As if in a romance flick they slowly came closer while both their heart beats jumped more than a beat and the desire to hold each other more overpowering than anything else.  
  
They moved slowly until... they closed their eyes and Shinji tilted his head and their lips touched. Shinji and Rei's heart were beating so furiously while their whole body was steaming from the moment. Shinji, being a gentleman, didn't want to force it onto Rei so he kept it   
  
decent by wrapping his arms around her waist and slowly bringing her closer , wanting to be as close as he could be to her without being what Asuka would call a pervert.  
  
The pair kissed and kept their lips locked softly, on the bench while the sun set in the background. When Shinji broke the kiss he blushed brightly enough to match the sunset as he became fidgety while Rei on the other hand was so amazed and happy that she had experienced a kiss which meant affection towards one another with someone she cared for.  
  
In turn the two both blushed to their fullest and sat back in their normal positions. They both knew they both enjoyed it as neither wanted to pull away but being human means they have to come out to breathe.  
  
"Rei-chan that was...um...." Shinji squeaked as he couldn't stop blushing.  
  
"Wonderful," replied Rei as she smiled while a blush also crept up onto her face.  
  
"Yeah..." Shinji sighed contently as he took hold of Rei's hand and looked to already set sun and the street lights being put on. "It's getting late, Rei-chan , we better get home."  
  
"Yes" Rei said with a unusually disappointed tone.  
  
The two got up from the bench and silently made their way back to Rei's Apartment.  
  
When they arrived Shinji and Rei stood opposite each other in front of Rei's apartment door and shared another peaceful goodnight kiss. "Goodnight Rei-chan, I'll see you tomorrow at school," Shinji said with a blush while holding both of Rei's hands in front of him.  
  
"Yes goodnight Shinji-kun" Rei replied with a smile and entered her apartment  
  
When Rei had completely closed the door, Shinji turned from his position and made his way down to the ground floor and started his long trek home. Shinji had just experienced his first kiss in a way, since the kiss with Asuka was not good on both parts apparently, but nonetheless he had shared a kiss with a lovely girl. He was over the moon with happiness but the realization of going home to Asuka meant that if she was home, it would be a aspect which would bring the world down.  
  
The arcade trip did its job in suppressing the thoughts of Asuka away for awhile but in the end it comes back full blast.  
  
(I hope Asuka IS okay though) Shinji thought as he crossed an intersection (I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her)  
  
Shinji pushed the thoughts of Asuka away as he wanted to keep this day a day to remember but the thought of Misato cooking overpowered them. So Shinji looked down to his cell-phone for the time and read it as nearing 7. If he ran, he could make it in time to prevent Misato from what she would call cooking.  
  
Shinji ran... pretty damn fast for a skinny boy.  
  
---  
  
Back over at Rei's apartment, Rei sat on her bed musing of the day and a slight smile and blush crept up on her face.  
  
(The kiss we shared was... so wonderful, I was one with Shinji in a way of affection) Rei mused (It gave me a feeling of warmth and security) Rei continued as she couldn't help but keep smiling and holding her hands together on her heart as if it was going to pop out.  
  
"You have captured my heart and soul, Shinji" Rei said softly "I am glad you have chosen me to which you would share this feeling"  
  
---  
  
Back over at the Katsuragi residence, Shinji busted through the apartment door as soon as he arrived. Shinji firstly scanned the room for smoke or any foul smell, but after doing so, he happily concluded that the effects of Misato's cooking were not lingering around. However, he found it odd that the lights have not been turned on and the room was covered in total darkness.  
  
Shinji shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen to confirm his findings, turning the light on and found it untouched and as he left it. He happily sighed and slouched over onto the table.  
  
"Where have you been?" A voice said from the darkness.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Shinji yelled in utter surprise and fell over pale white onto the kitchen floor.  
  
The lights in the living room flickered on and the owner of the voice, Misato Katsuragi, she ran over to the Shinji's limp figure.  
  
"Shinji, Shinji, you alright kiddo?" Misato asked as he helped Shinji up onto a chair  
  
"Misato, you scared me!!!" a still shocked Shinji replied while gathering his peanuts.  
  
Misato started to rub her head and poke her tongue out, "Sorry, I didn't mean to, it was just a joke."  
  
"Yeah, one that nearly killed me," Shinji mumbled.  
  
The two shared a quick laugh, but Misato soon changed into her serious Major of Operations mode.  
  
"Anyway where have you been Shinji" ordered Misato, "I was worried sick ,you don't normally come home late without a phone call , a note..." Misato rambled on like a mother would when angry with the kids and a glare to top things off.  
  
"Sorry, I was just... um... well..." Shinji stuttetered under the major's glare. "Uh... we... ya... um..." he continued as he began to sweat.  
  
"JUST KIDDING SHINJI, you're too easy," Misato said right before she blew up once again in laughter.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I already know where you where, I asked section 2," Misato said still giggling,"You were at the arcade with your friends."  
  
"Um... yeah," said Shinji, realizing that he had been tricked once again but relaxing as Misato doesn't know about the part after the arcade.  
  
"Then you had some PRIVATE time with Rei," Misato evilly grinned and started elbowing Shinji "I see it was VERY romantic , good thinking Shinji" she continued while childishly urging Shinji to spill it.  
  
(Damn)  
  
"Mi...Misato!" Shinji said blushing and finding his feet interesting  
  
"Shinji the ladies man, who would of figured," Misato joked , while gently placing her arm around Shinji's shoulder "Don't worry Shinji, I'm not going to pry, just be nice to Rei. Okay?"  
  
"I always am, Misato," replied Shinji  
  
"Good," Misato then guided Shinji to sit on a chair while she started to collect items from the drawers. "I'm gonna get started on dinner"  
  
"Nooooooooooo!!!" Shinji yelled and made a quick dive to grab the utensils and keep then as far away from Misato as he could. "I think I should do it Misato," Shinji said as he wiped the sweat off his brow and slowly started cooking.  
  
"My cooking isn't that bad you know!" Misato pouted. (You fell into my trap little Shinji Ikari , today was my day to cook and now I got my self out of it when I was going to order takeout. You just saved me couple of bucks Hehe) Misato thought with a grin.  
  
Misato then turned on her heels and grabbed a beer from the fridge then made her way to the lounge. "Tell me when its dinner okay Shin-chan" she said while flopping onto the couch and turning the TV on.  
  
"Yeah... okay" Shinji replied from the kitchen.  
  
---  
  
About 45 minutes later Misato could smell the wonderful smell of Yakizakana drifting through the air and into her nose. "Smells good Shinji" she yelled into the kitchen while muting the TV.  
  
"Thanks Misato, its ready now" Shinji said as he cleared the table and started to put plates and chopsticks on the table. "Um... is Asuka going to eat Misato?" Shinji asked nervously.  
  
Realizing she hadn't seen Asuka all day Misato went to her room, feeling a little guilty as she hadn't checked up on her. Misato knew that Asuka didn't go to school and thought she needed a break to think and knew that she would be alright but had forgotten to check up on her personally.  
  
When Misato reached Asuka's door she found a plain piece of white paper cello taped onto the door stating in bold Kanji 'leave me alone'. Coming to the conclusion that Asuka wasn't going to join them , Misato went over to the kitchen and sat down. "I don't think Asuka wants to join us Shinji" she said.  
  
"But Misato, she has to eat," Shinji said worryingly as he placed the food on the table.  
  
"She needs time alone Shinji" Misato plainly said and received a nod from Shinji saying he understood.  
  
"Ill leave her something for later then" Shinji said  
  
The two then ate their dinner in silence.  
  
----  
  
When they had finished Shinji cleared up as usual as Misato said her goodnights, grabbed as much beer as she could, and escaped off into her room. Shinji couldn't stop thinking about Asuka; even though he had just had a wonderful day, he kept remembering Asuka and the pain she must be going through. Shinji finished clearing the table and made his way to his room but first made a turn to Asuka door.  
  
Shinji read the note attached to the door and could only get more worried. He traced the messy writing of kanji with his finger and sighed "I hope you get better soon Asuka." he said and turned to his room for a night he knew would be hard to sleep as he remembered Hiro's state once again at the still folded futon which hasn't been used for a while.  
  
"Why do people around me always have to be in pain" Shinji asked to no one in particular but himself.  
  
"And why is that when something good happens something else brings it back down....." He continued while flopping onto his futon still fully clothed  
  
End of chapter 6 , Chapter 7 coming soon.  
  
Hey Hey thats chapter 6 and as I said first im real sorry for the lateness but i hope this chapter makes up for it , Its not that bad right ?  
  
Anway please R and R ,I like reading them  
  
And dont fear the next chapter is coming.  
  
Also any Q's drop us a line at Original_Aki@hotmail.com  
  
Th1Rd_Ch1Ld 


	7. Steady Recuperation

Hehe .... I'm really really sorry for the lateness of this chapter.

What was it like at least a month ?

GOMEN !!!!

I have had this done ages ago but I had some problems with my pre-reader and I stumbled upon the wonderful Anime world of 'LOVE HINA'. I have become enveloped by its greatness and overwhelming tug at me. I've become very obsessed about it even enough to buy the whole series in one go. (MY POOR WALLET !!!)

Anyways thanks to Vanimal for trying to pre-read but just ended up giving me tips since he had PC probs, Animetitan for pre-submitting comments and offcourse my sensei Bucky1 or it was just Bucky before the name thingy with ff.net, well anyway for his help and being my sensei I guess. Oh yeah I got a production name .... hehe .

Form Of The Mind Productions is proud to present ...

Chapter 7: Steady Recuperation 

In an empty black void somewhere unknown, Hiro stood with a faint spot of light aimed at him.

"What the ........! , where the hell am I ?" He questioned himself. "Am I dead ?"

Hiro scanned the darkness but to no avail he could see nothing more than a metre around him.

(What am I doing here ..............) Hiro thought "WHERE THE HELL AM I" he yelled in frustration

Hiro begun to panic, he was in an unknown place by himself where nothing is familiar and he definitely had no idea how or why he is there. This place he was in was covered in total darkness and cold chill circled around him. The fact that he couldn't see what was out in the darkness or if he wasn't the sole person in the place got to him even more, making him sweat and edgy which prompted an uncomfortable chaffing on his body.

Hiro looked down to find himself in his plug-suit (What the hell am I doing in my plug-suit) he thought, quite puzzled until he remembered his Japanese debut battle.

"You are the image of what you see as yourself before you were taken from a battle ............" a voice cut into his mind

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !" Hiro yelled as he scrambled onto his butt by surprise, "Whos there !!!, who are you?" he asked

"I am of no importance, it is you who is" the voice continued, "I am the one who is to be asking the questions not you"

"Ok......." Hiro replied anxiously

"This empty void you now stand upon is your mind in a state of deep sleep which you cannot escape at the present time" the voice stated.

"WHAT !!!!!, so I'm in a coma, that's just great !" Hiro sarcastically whined, "Oh well.... at least I`m not keeled over"

"You seem very relaxed and indifferent for someone who is currently in a potential never ending sleep" the voice mockingly questioned

"Well...... I should be dead at the moment, so me being in a coma is a good thing even though they're not meant to be" said Hiro very calmly

"So you knew that there was a possibility you would die ?" the voice questioned once again

"Yeah ...... but it would of been for a good cause", Hiro bravely stated

"Very ............. bold" was all the voice said

"So........ how the hell am I going to get out of this coma" Hiro sarcastically asked to the voice, while trying to find out what direction to talk to since the voice's vessel had not made an appearance.

"When the time comes you shall" the voice stated before fading away.

"This is going to be boring" Hiro joked to no-one but himself

---

It had been at least one week since the gang's trip to the arcade and Shinji's unforgettable kiss with his girlfriend, Rei Ayanami. Ever since the last battle had occurred school-life had not changed to normal.

Hiro was still in a coma and Asuka had become more distant, introverted and kept to herself. She would burst out in anger if anyone spoke or came close to her, even Hikari. Most students stayed away from her in the beginning, before her attitude change, so she was rarely disturbed, but with the absence of the never ending energetic presence of the great Asuka Langley Sohryu, the class days didn't feel right, especially to Shinji and the select few who knew her to an extent.

Shinji was probably the most worried and affected with Asuka's state. She rarely said anything and he would only see her at school and at the apartment on brief occasions, which were mostly at dinner time since most of the time she would seclude herself in her room or wouldn't be seen for hours on end. At times when Shinji did gather enough courage to talk to her he would always end up being ignored or pelted with many unmentionable multi-lingual insults. 

Even though Asuka would never let herself see that Shinji cared for her, Shinji always did. So even with the distraction of Asuka, Shinji still pledged himself to Rei, even though they weren't able to do much the past week, due to ongoing tests and minor checkups. Rei realised the affect of Asuka's condition on Shinji and became quite curious and concerned but nothing that was alarming. She thought better to keep it to herself until the occasion arose.

Despite the technicalities with Asuka and Hiro, the class always go on as usual, and some things could never change.

---

"Hey Ikari !" Touji and Kensuke yelled across the room from the `stooge corner'.

"Hey Touji, Kensuke" replied Shinji as he and Rei emerged from the doorway.

Seeing this Touji and Kensuke grinned with delight as annoying Shinji about his love-life was their favourite pastime. "Sorry should we say Mr and Mrs Ikari" Kensuke and Touji shot over with the most malicious grins ever imaginable.

"Oh......man I thought I told you guys to cut that out" Shinji stated rather irritated by his friends constantly teasing him..

It seemed as though Rei had not taken notice of the embarrassing comment so he guided her over to her own desks as he had been doing for the past week and instead of giving her a little peck, he gave Rei a warm squeeze of her hand, and when receiving a squeeze as a reply he joined his friends.

"You guys really have to stop hassling me" whined Shinji as he sat down at his desk.

"But it's what keeps us going" Kensuke teased

"That's kinda ... sad" Shinji retorted with a hint of sarcasm

"Yeah that is pretty sad" Touji said between chuckles. "But who can pass up making fun of one of the shyest guys in school"

"Hey !, I'm not the shyest guy in school" Shinji angrily countered

"We didn`t say you were" Kensuke stated "We said you were ONE of the shyest guys in school" he continued.

Kensuke and Touji burst out into a massive fit of laughter as they had managed to trick Shinji once again.

Shinji could only sigh inwardly to his defeat against his very annoying friends.

"We have won again Mr Aida" Touji exclaimed in a mocking old martial arts movie voice

"Indeed we have Mr Suzahara, Victorious !" Kensuke continued in the old kung foo movie tone

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the two jabbered while clenching and unclenching their hands like an evil mastermind would when triumphant.

"You guys watch to much TV" sighed Shinji as he covered his face with his hand in shame.

Just then Asuka came through the door and sat down at her seat with her usual emotionless mask on her face. Shinji could only stare out the corner of his eye and get worried as he had been for a long time about her. He could do nothing to help her, she would always find something to drive him away from helping her. 

The only thing Shinji thought he could do properly for her at the moment was keep making her a lunch obento for school. Shinji was glad that she still ate his lunch.

As usual the bell rung on time and the students of class 2A assembled at their seats as the old bugger of a teacher walked in.

"Rise, Bow, Sit Down" Hikari ordered.

So then the sleep provoking lecture of the teacher began...

---

Sooner than expected the final bell for the day rang and the students and teachers all eagerly left the school. 

"Seeya tomorrow guys" Kensuke quickly squeezed out of his voicebox before making a b-line bolt down the road.

"Whats his rush ?" Shinji questioned Touji rather baffled at his friends eagerness to get home.

"Apparently he's receiving a boxset of some old pre-second impact anime" Touji said

"I see ......." Shinji said as he and Touji sweatdropped at the sight of Kensuke motoring down the street to get home to his anime.

Just as Kensuke left, Hikari came out of the school gates carrying her schoolbag and came up to the Touji. "Ready to go Touji" she asked

"Yup, let me take ya bag Hikari" Touji offered as he took hold of Hikari's bag for her

"Thanks Touji" Hikari said while blushing and beaming at Touji.

"No prob" answered Touji as he also blushed at the way Hikari was looking at him. "Seeya Shinji im gonna walk Hikari home alright" he said to Shinji after prying himself from staring at his girlfriend.

"Yeah okay, bye" replied Shinji

"Bye Shinji" Hikari said as she waved to Shinji while Touji took her other hand and lead her home.

(Those two have only been on two dates, one which they spent in a shelter and another a couple of days ago to the movies and they act like they`ve been going out for ages, they must really like each since they are getting so close) Shinji thought

(But it's sure is unusual to see Touji behave for once) Shinji joked to himself as he spotted Rei coming out of the school grounds and approach him.

"Shinji-kun, I have been informed just now that we have a synchronisation test in an hour" said Rei as she put her cell-phone away.

"A test ? now ! ........." whined Shinji, as he was not in the mood for one of the doctors surprise tests. "Might as well get going then" he continued as he took hold of Rei's hand as a natural instinct which she was always happy to follow.

The couple slowly made their way to Nerv Headquarters, but when they were at least 10 metres from the school Shinji realised something.

Shinji stopped walking and brought the two to a halt ."Hey Rei-chan, is Asuka coming ?" Shinji asked Rei as he turned to face her.

"Pilot Sohryu has been informed of the test, but I am unsure if she will turn up" Rei commented

"Yeah..........she hasn't come to the any of the other tests this past week" Shinji replied sadly

"If pilot Sohryu keeps her tardiness she will be considered as a backup or even replaced" Rei said with a hint of worry

"I know .... She hasn't been herself ever since you know ......" trailed Shinji

"Yes I am aware of her situation ..." said Rei with a worried voice, as she knew of the situation between all the pilots.

A silence fell upon the two as Shinji tuned out and stared at his shoes, as one would do when thinking deep. 

(That's right, Asuka might get replaced if her synch ration doesn't reach my Fathers approval, and her not showing up for tests isn't helping her one bit)

The silence was soon broken by the voice of a concerned Rei., "Are you ok Shinji-kun" Rei questioned Shinji while scanning his features and finding a troubled look on his face.

"Um.,......y..yeah I'm fine" Shinji answered as he broke out of his trance and lifted his troubled look, "Don't worry Rei, lets get going to Nerv or Dr Akagi will bite our heads off " Shinji reassured Rei with a smile and they both continued their way to Nerv.

---

Once they arrived at Nerv HQ the couple split up into their separate locker room and changed into their plugsuit's and met up with each other and Misato on the test bridge. "Hi guys ready for a test !" Misato happily greeted

"Not really Misato, who would be ready or should I say willing to do the test" Shinji sarcastically shot over to Misato.

"I guess you're right" Misato giggled 

"Why are you so happy Misato ?" Shinji questioned the happy Misato who normally isn't when at work.

Misato came closer to Shinji and quietly whispered into his ear. "I'm happy because Asuka showed up to the test"

"What !? Asuka's here !" Shinji exclaimed a bit to loudly so Misato quickly covered his mouth, for no good reason as the comm link between Asuka's plug and the bridge were probably not connected.

"Yeah .... we called her cellphone as usual and she chose to show up by herself" Misato proudly stated 

But before Misato could say anymore Dr. Akagi appeared from the door looking down at her trusty notepad. "So the pilots are here, lets begin the tests" she said after looking up from her notepad and noticing Rei and Shinji.

"Yes" Rei and Shinji said in unison.

---

Once Shinji had helped Rei into her test plug, which he still did knowing it would gain him some more teasing from Misato later that night, Shinji got into his own plug and secretly opened a one way, no sound comm link to Asuka's plug to pull a `big brother' on her. Unluckily for Shinji who only wanted to check up on her, Asuka had already cut off all communications.

Shinji could only sigh as he was once again helpless so he awaited the beginning of the test.

(This is it, I have to show that I am worth something) Asuka thought to herself.

(Its seems as thought Shinji-kun will purposely lower his synch ratio to aid Pilot Sohyru's ratio) Rei thought as she could tell what Shinji's kind nature would make him do in a situation as this, (I must also do the same)

"Pilots ready, commence the test" Ordered Dr. Akagi.

"Roger, commencing synchronisation tests" Maya replied.

The test began and the silence of concentration spread across the bridge and the test plugs. The only thing that could be heard was the Magi recording the data and the nervous shuffling of Misato as she was concerned about the results of not Rei or Shinji but Asuka.

---

"The tests have been completed" 

Dr Akagi opened a comm link to all three plugs, "The test has finished, Shinji, Asuka, Rei you can get out of plugs now"

The three pilots opened their eyes from their state of concentration to the doctors voice, and realised the test was over as the LCL was being drained from the plugs.

(Thank God the test is over) Shinji thought as he hopped out of the plug unit and stretched. After stretching he looked around to see Rei and Asuka also getting out of their plugs when Misato's voice boomed through the room intercom.

"Ok guys good work !, come up to the test bridge now for a test overview"

The three pilots did as they were told and made their way up to the bridge in silence, mostly due to the dread of hearing the test scores.

(I must have done better, I need it to be better) Asuka anxiously thought as she stepped into the elevator with the other pilots, but little did she know that Shinji was also thinking the same thing as her.

When the trio arrived at the bridge they lined up in a row and waited until they were greeted by a firm faced Major but no Dr. Akagi.

"Major where is Dr. Akagi ?, is she not meant to give the test overview ?" Rei double questioned Misato.

"Umm......... she had to go do something with the Magi so Maya and I will be giving the overview." lied Misato

"Very well" Rei replied, not buying Misato's words

"Okay lets see, Maya can you pass me the reports" Misato nervously asked the tech 

"Yes ma'am" Maya responded as she printed out the results and handed them to Misato.

"Right.........Shinji your ratio has dropped down a few percentages.......and so has Rei" Misato read out a bit puzzled at why the two both have decreasing synch ratio's, but figured it was a one off thing and moved on to Asuka's results which showed that her ratio had dropped once again but not so much in proportion now since her last measurement recorded in the last battle.

The long wait for Asuka was over as she nervously awaited her results, feeling everything but confident.

"And Asuka.........you're holding at a steady ratio" Misato lied once again after all the plan was to get rid of Ritsuko to change the results, so that a little praise might do Asuka some good.

When Asuka heard that she hadn't dropped down lower, the feeling of failure had lifted but the fact was that in her mind she still knew that it had not gone up so there was no time to celebrate. 

The whole time, Asuka had held her head down as if waiting for the final blow, but when not receiving one she flashed a quick smile, which faded as quickly as it came and looked up to meet Misato's eyes.

"I'm going home now Misato" Asuka said as she left the bridge, not waiting for a reply.

"Ok I'll give you......" Misato couldn't finish as Asuka was long gone, so she turned to her other charge. "How bout you Shinji, Rei do you guys want a lift, you might have to wait a while though"

After he let go of his breath and sighed in relief, Shinji turned and looked over to Rei for an answer, because he didn't mind either way.

"Yes we would like a ride" Rei happily said to Misato on behalf of Shinji and herself

"Okay then .... I will probably only be an hour, I have to finish up some paperwork so meet me in the carpark okay ?"

"Okay Misato" Shinji replied as Misato gave him a smile and walked out of the bridge. He then turned to Rei, "We better get out of our plug suits, or the LCL will get dry and hard" Shinji joked happily, as the results of Asuka's test let in a ray of happiness.

"Okay" she replied and joined Shinji in the walk down to the locker rooms.

As the two had to part once again because of the new gender filtered locker rooms insisted by Asuka, Rei took the chance to observe Asuka and maybe ask a few questions.

Luckily for her, Asuka had not left the locker rooms yet and was talking a shower. Rei quickly got out of her plugsuit and discarded it into the used suit bin and got changed into her usual school uniform and sat down on a bench.

(I must confront Pilot Sohryu, to find answers to help her so that Shinji-kun will stop worrying about her) Rei thought as she waited for Asuka. (Shinji-kun seems to be getting more distressed seeing Pilot Sohryu in her state, I must do this to help Shinji-kun) she kept repeating to herself, since in the back of her mind, she knew thatAsuka was not the easiest person to talk to.

At last Asuka came out of the shower cubicle wearing only a towel and walked straight to her locker passing Rei without taking any notice of her. Rei just sat on the bench and plainly stared out infront of herself.

(What do I ask Pilot Sohryu to find out what is the main problem that is bothering her ?) Rei questioned herself.

Choosing a question that would help her and not trigger a explosive response from Asuka was very tricky for Rei, who until recently didn't care for anyone or want to receive information from others. So she chose to get Asuka's attention first.

"Pilot Sohryu I wish to talk with you" Rei plainly said before she turned her head towards Asuka.

Asuka ignored Rei's question and continued on putting on her clothes on completely disregarding her until Rei asked her again.

"Pilot Sohryu I wi........"

"What do you want wondergirl" Asuka rudely cut in

After receiving a rude response, Rei decided to be abit more cautious so she turned away from Asuka and stared at her shoes, trying to think of something to say. As Rei tried hard to think, an uncomfortable silence came over the two which seemed to only get Asuka more angrier.

Asuka stopped changing into her clothes and turned her head to face to eye Rei. "Look wondergirl, I don't have time to waste on you," Asuka angrily stated, rather peeved off at Rei asking a question and now not following through, "WHAT - DO - YOU - WANT !" she yelled in sylablles

"I would like to ask you why ............. why your behaviour has changed since our last battle" asked Rei hesitantly. She then turned her head to face the person her question was directed to, but to her surprise she came eye to eye with Asuka.

Blue met red as both Asuka and Rei locked stares with each other. The two were in awkward positions, Rei was used to staring openly at people and so was Asuka who had a glare that could kill. "Why would a doll like you care" Asuka viciously shot over with spite to Rei as she broke away from their war and turned back to her locker door.

"I am not a doll" countered Rei as she observed the way Asuka was shivering ever since she asked her question. "I care because ..." Rei tried to continue but lost her words. Rei turned away from Asuka and continued, "I care because it seems to be distressing Shi....Pilot Ikari"

This hit some sort of nerve in Asuka as hearing this fuelled her anger. "This distresses the invincible BAKA !!!!" Asuka roared right into the locker not wanting to have to face Rei.

"Yes" Rei calmly responded a little surprised at this outcome.

"I knew you didn't care !, you just care about the BAKA !" Asuka shouted once more as she turned to face Rei which in turn revealed a hurt expression etched on her face, aswell as the first sign of swelling tears.

Rei was taken back by Asuka's outburst, Rei thought that she was doing a good thing but she soon found that she might have made things worse.

Too angry and mad to even look at Rei now, Asuka swiftly picked up her schoolbag and violently pushed pass Rei knocking her back into the lockers and kicked down the locker room door. "NEVER EVER talk to me again wondergirl," she shouted as she walked out stamping aggressively.

"GO BACK TO YOUR LITTLE WIMP !!!" 

The harsh and loud words of Asuka rang and echoed in Rei's mind as she picked herself up from the bench she had fallen on. Once she had gotten up Rei found that she had managed to make a dent imprint of herself in one of the lockers.

(Pilot Sohryu is very distressed and on the edge of breaking, if she does not find release soon she could be in trouble.) Rei thought as she brushed herself off, not noticing the pain that spread through her back as she had more important things to think about.

Rei decided to keep her little encounter with Asuka a secret, because if Shinji knew of it, it would probably disturb him even more. She once again straightened her uniform once again and made her way out of the girl's locker and waited for Shinji.

---

A little while later Shinji emerged from the guy's locker room, "Hey Rei" Shinji said as he approached her. "What's wrong Rei" Shinji asked as he saw the gloomy look Rei had upon her. When Rei did not answer or regard his presence, Shinji became very worried and wrapped a hand around her shoulders.

"Rei what's wrong" He asked once again, and when Rei turned her head up to meet his, relieve flushed over him.

"There is nothing wrong, please do not worry" Rei assured Shinji with a little white lie as she exchanged brief smiles with him.

"OK Rei-chan" replied Shinji, "So what do you want to do for a half of an hour ?"

"I do not mind Shinji-kun" 

Rei's response caught Shinji off guard, because he too didn't mind what he did and he normally didn't have a chance to chose. But now they couldn't just sit around for a half an hour. The two sat in silence as an idea struck Shinji, "How about we go visit Hiro, Rei ?"

"That would be acceptable" replied Rei as it would be something to take up time and to maybe answer some of her unanswered questions, plus she could spend more time with Shinji.

The two got up from the bench and made their way to Hiro's room in the hospital wing. This would be the third time in the past week that Shinji had visited Hiro. The first time was after he awoke after the last battle and the second time was after a previous harmonics test during the week. Shinji still felt fully guilty for what had happened to his friend, but had managed to put it aside so that he could visit his friend without breaking down, its what he at least owed him.

---

When the two arrived at the shiny clean hospital room, Rei took a seat on the bedside and observed Hiro with a keen eye, while Shinji walked over to the opposite side of Hiro's bed and took a look at the bed side drawer. 

The drawer was bombarded with cards and candy which Shinji was asked to deliver to Hiro's room on his last visit by some select girls of his class. Some of the girls in his class got suspicious of Hiro's weekly absense and offcourse gone to his work partner for answers, namely Shinji. Since Shinji did not want to lie, he told them about his state and left out the part about how, for the good of any false accusations against Asuka. So the next day the whole class new of it and the majority of girls brought candy and cards, and asked a favour of bringing the items to Hiro, since they had no way to give them to him personally. Luckily for Shinji he had a harmonics test that day

Shinji reorganised the cards and unopened candy boxes and sat down on a seat. Both Shinji and Rei openly stared at Hiro's unconscious form lying on the bed, with the continuous sound of the heart monitor beeping in the background.

( It seems Pilot Sohryu's troubles are connected with not only her own mind but with Pilot Takeda on a distant level) Rei thought to herself

(Hey Hiro, you have to come back soon, there are a lot of people wanting you to be OK) Shinji also thought to himself.

Shinji sat and also observed Hiro, as all his wounds seemed to have cleared up and the bandages that used to be scattered among his body were now gone and the bruises and cuts have now eased and gotten to a point were you wouldn't even know he had them. 

(It looks like Hiro is getting better) mused Shinji

A feature that Shinji noticed in his observations was that Hiro still had a slight smile across his face and that he looked like a completely different person without the gravity defying spikey hair that he always had, It seemed more tamer.

Both Rei and Shinji sat in silence and observed the comatose pilot to reflect on what they had in their minds.

---

Half an hour soon passed and Rei brought this to Shinji's attention when glancing at the plain sliver clock on the hospital room wall.

"Shinji-kun" Rei asked, "Shinji-kun" she repeated when not getting a response from the spaced out Shinji.

"What ...huh......." Shinji blubbered as he realised he was being spoken to, "I'm sorry Rei, I was just thinking" he apologized.

"Do not worry, I was saying that we should get going if we are to meet the Major" Rei said in a easy voice.

"Oh......yeah Misato" laughed Shinji "I completely forgot......we better get going then" Shinji said as he got up from his seat and extended his arm out for Rei, which she happily accepted.

The two headed for the door both saying goodbye in their mind and made their way out of the room and to the carpark.

---

The two exited the carpark elevator and made their way to Misato's parking spot. When they got there they found Misato leaning against the bonnet of her car with a evil grin on her face.

"Where have you two been ?" Misato cheekily asked while tapping her foot

"We were ......." Shinji started but was cut off by a cheeky Misato

"I hope he wasn't doing anything naughty Rei !,"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT !!!" Shinji yelled in shock.

"Just kidding Shinji!" Misato joked as she burst into a fit of laughter while Rei could only stand in confusion. "Get in the car guys" Misato continued in between chuckles which Shinji did not seem entertaining.

"Very funny Misato" Shinji responded sarcastically

"I do not understand ?" inquired Rei, not really knowing why what Misato said was funny.

"That's a good thing Rei" Shinji told Rei while Misato kept laughing wildly in the background.

"I see" was all Rei said as she and Shinji followed Misato into her blue Renault and put on their seatbelts.

Misato revved up the cars engine and hooned out of the Nerv underground carpark and onto the car lift. Misato had put on the radio so the ride up to ground level wasn't in total silence.

Even with the radio on, the car seemed a bit to quiet so Misato decided to start a conversation, "so guys I was meant to ask you why both your synch ratio's have dropped" she said in a orderly voice 

"Um.....well you see...." Shinji stuttered, trying to think of how to explain his situation to Misato.

(Why is Shinji stuttering, I thought this was just a one off thing) Misato thought (Shinji must of planned it ) she thought as she got a clearer picture.

"You two planned it right..." Misato said proudly but none the less angry as the silence of the two was their answer. "Do you know what the consequences of lowering your synch ratio on purpose is ?" she interrogated

"Misato but we....." Shinji tried explaining once again but got cut off by an angry Misato.

"What will the Commander say ?!"

The two teens sat in the back seats quietly, not wanting to respond, both of them looking out at the geofront wizzing away as the dreaded commander was mentioned. Misato knew that Shinji did it to help Asuka and Rei for Shinji. But the fact was she couldn't be hard on the two, they only did it for good causes and besides, Misato also did a thing of the same sort as well.

"Even though its a bad thing to do ............I'm proud of both of you" Misato said happily which caught the attention of the other two passengers in the car. The two just silently acknowledged the Major's comments as the scene outside of the car changed from geofront to the mechanical bustle of the Nerv HQ ground floor carpark. 

Once the Ok was signalled Misato sped off the car lift and floored it down the street. Earning the yelps from her passengers as she dodged a lamp post and cut the kerb nearly hitting a telephone booth, as the Renault gained it composure and stuck back to the street leading the way back to the apartment.

---

At the same time as Misato burned rubber down many a roads, Dr Akagi presented herself in front the Commander and Vice-Commander in his office.

The doctor stood trying to avoid the death glare of the Commander by looking down at her clipboard. "The recent tests show that that all three pilots' synch ratio's have dropped a few percentages, but not enough to alarm" Ritsuko stated trying to lay the news easily.

"Any decrease in ratio IS enough to alarm and should always be considered dramatically" Commander Ikari responded harshly, from behind his hands.

Dr. Akagi recoiled in a shudder from the tone of the Commanders voice, but managed a apology. "Yes Commander, I'm sorry"

The commander still in his trademark position only stared at the doctor and completely ignored her apology. "And what is the status of the second child"

"The second child's synch ratio has dropped with the other pilots, but no so much in quantity now, it seems as if she is getting better"

"Is that so ...."

"Yes sir" Ristuko squeaked out

"Do not assume doctor... have the Second Child's personal files ready to be erased"

"But Sir ..."

"I am not discharging her yet doctor, you are dismissed"

Without another word Dr. Akagi turned around and headed out of the Commanders desolate quarters.

(The Second Child is not of importance at the moment, with these new changes my main concern is Unit 01 and it's pilot and Rei.....) Gendo thought to himself as he did not want to reveal any information to his second in command.

(It seems as though the Third Child is having an influence on Rei, I must research more into it) he continued thinking until he turned to the statue standing beside him, "Fyuutsuki, have section 2 increase observations on the first and third children and have them report to me."

"Yes sir" fyuutsuki replied as he moved towards the door and left, leaving Gendo alone to his thoughts.

(Now I must find out the reason to all the new series of events that are occurring ............. especially the comatose forth child) Gendo contemplated as he stood from his chair and exited his own chambers with his hands in his pockets.

---

A/N

Hey guys hoped ya like it, its pretty informative I guess but it'll get better I promise and please read and review, as I said I like reading them :). Also sorry if there are any grammar and spelling mistakes since like I said my pre-reader had to miss this chapter.

Look out for the next chapter or Evangelic Possibilities coming soon ...

X-Th1Rd-Ch1Ld-X

Original_Aki@hotmail.com


	8. Just A Rainy Day

Hey everyone, once again I'm sorry for the lateness, I had stuff important stuff to do, and I really am being honest, I was very busy. Anyway the next chapter is up so BANZAI !!!, and to make things better I'm in my school holidays now so I will try my best with the next chapter and twil be a doozy : )

Anyway just wanna say cheers to Vanimal ( Good Guy, loves his vacations !) my pre-reader for doing a kick ass job with fixing and helping with my chap and of course my Sempai, Bucky for jus being there and showing me the way I could say lol

And for the record, I am also still stuck in the Love Hina bliss so you might catch another one of my NGE fics wit something of that line so watch out for it guys

One more note and I'll leave ya be, cheers to Jeffrey Qiu who sent me very nice review email. Ya didn't have to do that buddy !, just review on ff.net be easier for you

And if I haven't done so already, and I'm sorry if I haven't but i just want to say thanks to the people who do review and don't just read, enjoy (maybe not) then bust away. Please just leave any comment, I need feedback but thanks to people who do, appreciate it aye

Anyway On with the fic !!!

Form Of The Mind Productions is proud to present ...

Evangelic possibilities 

Chapter 8 :Just a Rainy Day

Gendo Ikari, the Supreme Commander of Nerv marched down the metallic corridors, on his way to his secluded chambers. As he walked he continued to edge at his thoughts that have been plaguing him.

(What is the connection between all these changes?) Gendo thinks while passing through a doorway. (This all began with the 13th angel and our recent addition to our pilot staff).

"Takeda, Hiroshi ..." mumbled Gendo.

(One must query his place in all the new events. Just one little thing such as a humans life presence can influence the outcome of the predicted scenario).

Gendo continues on contemplating his little problem, to which he has found no way of solving. What frustrated him even more was the fact that he always new what was going on. He finally made it to his gloomy office and sat down at his desk, in his usual position that could intimidate a wild beast.

A pure dead silence cloaked the office like a thick smog as not a speck of noise could be heard. The smallest of paperclips would've of made a echoing crash in the office.

(The committee isn't pleased and are over-reacting at this mishap, the old fools think there goal is in breach, naturally they want it fixed) Gendo thought (They think that everything is in their hands...well, shows what they know).

Gendo, sat and he continued to sit like a statue as he realised what he had just thought (And what can I say about holding the power, Seele and I are now joined by another wanting to take the scenario into their own hands) he considered (By every new incident, the plans slip further and further out of my hands and into another's).

"I will overcome my opposed so-called "allies" at any cost" Gendo stated.

Seeing as the dead end he had reached had a weak block, Gendo took advantage of and concocted a plan. Not an errorless and fully reliable plan, but still a plan. 

(I will place Unit-01 under the rehabilitation freeze lockdown, as it was predetermined in my original scenario.) He schemed. (This will tell me what new and old plots are still in play and how I must adjust.)

Satisfied with his new plan, Gendo gazed at the mighty tree of Sephiroth that covered his floor.

"Seele and these diversions are just milestones which I will step on to achieve my ultimate goal." Gendo quietly preached to himself with a smirk as if all his problems have vanished into thin air.

---

Meanwhile back over at the Katsuragi apartment, the figure of Asuka Langely Sohryu was rustling around frantically on her blanket-less bed which now lay ruffled on the floor. Asuka was having a nightmare.

"Die with me Asuka!" a voice echoed in her dream as images and visions of her mother crowded her dream at increasing speeds.

"No mamma, I don't wanna die!" cried the Asuka in her dream.

All the images soon enough merged into one, which became a final silhouette of Asuka's mother hanging from the ceiling. Her death.

Asuka awoke from her dream covered in sweat and curled up into a ball upon her bed. "Mama, I'm so weak_" were the words that escaped out of her as she broke into sobs and soaked her pillow through with her tears.

Over in the room next to hers, Shinji awoke to the sound of Asuka's faint sobs. Shinji got out of his futon and wandered in the dark to the wall. "Is that Asuka?" he questioned himself as he placed his ear against the wall separating their rooms for his answer. To his surprise, he was right.

Shinji could feel many mixed emotions for Asuka and many solutions to help her but knew none of them would help. Shinji knew Asuka hated pity on any and all levels, so for the good of Asuka, Shinji thought of the incident occurring just now as a nightmare and moved to his bed to continue sleeping. He tried his best to ignore the faint sobs flowing through the walls, and at the end from all his efforts paid off when Shinji fell back asleep.

---

9:00 AM, Shinji's alarm clock rang with a buzz. Being the start of the weekend and with his Saturday classes cancelled, Shinji woke up slowly and changed into his usual choice of clothing. He left his room to the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his ungroomed hair. Once Shinji finished cleaning himself up he left the bathroom and went towards the living room.

As it wasn't a school day, Shinji just relaxed on the couch and turned the TV on. There was nothing on, as usual, so he just placed the remote down on the couch and spread his body across the chair.

"These weekends... their so boring" sighed Shinji as he stared at the apartment ceiling. "I wonder what everyone is up to?"

Shinji just lay on the couch with one of his legs laying limp over the edge. His two other roommates still haven't woken yet and, knowing Misato, she won't be up for a while.

Then there was his other roommate, Asuka. Shinji sat up from his lying position to get a good look at her bedroom door.

(Asuka isn't up yet either, I hope she's alright) Shinji anxiously thought as he stared intently at Asuka's door.

From out of the blue, the door Shinji was staring at opened to reveal his roommate and fellow pilot, in a pair of casual jeans and a sweatshirt. As Asuka stepped out of her room, she immediately came eye to eye with Shinji.

For a brief second, the two confronted each other without words. Silence overcame all, and the two were locked in position facing each other. For her own reasons, Asuka broke her eye contact with the couch and its inhabitant and made her way into the kitchen.

(Asuka...) Shinji thought, (She still doesn't look or seem to be feeling better, even though she received good news just the other day).

Shinji couldn't take it anymore. Even after all the verbal and physical assaults he had managed to receive from her, Shinji still was... her friend. Gathering all the courage he could muster, Shinji dragged himself off of the couch and followed Asuka's path to the kitchen in search of her. (I have to help her) Shinji thought intensely as he moved on into the kitchen to find Asuka rummaging through the fridge.

Shinji slowly made his way over to the fridge door and mentally encouraged himself to not run away. "Asuka I..." trailed Shinji as Asuka bobbed her head up from inside the fridge at the sound of another, to once again meet his eyes.

Up close Shinji noticed the emptiness and lifeless emotion her war torn eyes projected. Seeing her blue orbs not bright and dull made him completely lose his bearings and the courage which he had managed to save up til now.

As the two were in a tight stare, Shinji felt himself back off and recoil from Asuka's piercing gaze, as seeing it was so unfamiliar to him. But at the last second Shinji pulled himself together: not completely, but still better than nothing.

"I wanted to know if you wanted me to cook you something?" Shinji nervously asked, not quite sure of what he was saying as his original plan to help Asuka was torn into pieces.

Shinji waited for a reply, but Asuka just simply stood up, closed the door to the fridge and began her journey past her roommate.

Once again Shinji was being ignored, as he stood facing forward while watching Asuka move around him in the corner of his eye. "No, I'm fine" was what Shinji heard just before he heard the front door closing. As Shinji realized Asuka had left the apartment, he let out his breathe which he had been subconsciously holding during the incident.

"I ran away again..." Shinji guiltily confessed. "When I could have helped I ran away again" he continued blaming himself.

With all the tension that had occurred, Shinji grabbed a can of juice from the fridge and plopped down onto his dinner table chair. He collapsed onto the table with his arms and head spread resting on the tabletop and his unopened can of juice in front of his face. Shinji gazed at the can of juice close up aimlessly pointing out some of the publicity mumbo jumbo.

Orange flavored... citrus... Glucose... Shinji babbled.

With nothing to do, and having nothing planned in advance Shinji fell right back to sleep upon the table surface.

---

"YEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAA"

The whoop of a certain Nerv Major echoed through out the apartment and finally reached the ears of the third child.

"Huh" Shinji groaned as he slowly unstuck himself from the kitchen table.

"Hehe... sorry, did I wake you" grinned Misato as she had received her desired affect.

"Oh, it's you Misato..." Shinji groggily stated as he sat himself upright the best he could and peered up, still half asleep, to find a Misato with beer in hand and in her pj's.

Seeing the sleep marks on Shinji's face and his gloomy form, Misato sat down on the chair opposite Shinji to interrogate him. "What's wrong Shinji ?"

Still half asleep, Shinji rubbed the sleep in his eye and tried to decipher what Misato had just asked. "What was that Misato?" he asked.

"I was just asking what's wrong sleepy head," Misato teasingly replied as she took another sip from her morning Yebisu.

"Nothing's wrong, Misato" Shinji lied.

"It looks like you've just been to hell and back in Unit 01," she joked.

This gained a quiet chuckle from Shinji, which cheered up Misato. "I'm just real bored Misato ... that's all," lied Shinji once again, since he hated concerning people.

Of course, living with Shinji for a while meant that Misato could easily read Shinji like a book and she knew there was something troubling him. "Okay then" Misato replied as she too played along. "Why don't you go do something with Rei?" Misato genuinely suggested with no hint of teasing.

After thinking about it, Shinji replied. "Um... I forgot that we had the day off of school," and before Misato replied he continued. "So that's why I also forgot to ask her if she wanted to do something today." explained Shinji, rather embarrassed by his stupidity.

After hearing Shinji's predicament, Misato thought of a way to help. "If ya want Shinji I could ring Nerv and find out what Rei is doing and ask her to go out with you... you could squeeze in lunch" volunteered Misato, acting as if she was cupid, and for better reasons such as to help her young charge.

"Okay that would be great Misato" Shinji happily thanked Misato before looking out the window to the weather. "Its looks like it's going to rain though... it's already drizzling" he stated

"Oh don't worry about it Shinji, it's just a little rain" reassured a smiling Misato. "It can't ruin your fun" she continued with a teasing grin.

Shinji thought it over thought, and soon reached the conclusion that Misato was right. "Okay Misato I'll go, can you find out where Rei is?"

"No problem, I'll just make the call"

Shinji watched Misato hop up from her chair and skip over to her room, which was unusual. (Misato sure is happy for me) Shinji sweat-dropped as he replayed the site of Misato skip away in his mind.

Shinji then turned his sights back onto the light grey clouds formed over the city and listened to the slight gentle tapping of the rain as it trickled onto the window glass.

---

(Man this weather is crap) complained Touji as he walked down the street with an umbrella spread above him. (Just when I thought I might be able to go out for a nice open-air lunch at a restaurant with Hikari).

Touji continued walking as he turned onto the street that Hikari lived on. (Our first date was spent in a shelter, the second was at the movies which was good), rambled Touji in his head, (And since Hikari organized our last date, I thought I could think up something nice).

"I can never catch a break," sighed Touji as he hung his head in defeat. "Oh well, gotta make the most of today since I did ask her to do something."

At last Touji arrived at the Hokari residence. Touji reached the doorway to his girlfriend's apartment, closed and placed his umbrella under his arm, and scanned himself over to make sure he was proper, wearing his new open button shirt over a blue undershirt with his school pants.Once finished his check up, Touji pressed the doorbell and waited anxiously.

`Ping Pong'

"Coming!" Hikari shouted towards the door as she too made some final check ups to her hair and clothes. Hikari grabbed her mini purse and headed towards the door.

On the other side of the door, Touji still waited anxiously, gazing aimlessly around, feeling stupid just standing at the door. Suddenly the door swung upon and revealed Hikari in a red miniskirt and white hooded sweatshirt. "Hi Touji!" Hikari happily greeted him and gave him a warm smile.

"Uh ... h..Hi!" Touji stammered, "You look very nice" he complemented, with an added smile.

"Thanks a lot, Touji," thanked Hikari, with a blush, "You look good yourself."

"Oh this... hehe," Touji said while rubbing the back of his head. "I wanted a change..." he continued trying to hide his full reason.

(Oh he dressed up just for me!!!), Hikari considered as she smiled teasingly. "Ok what have you got planned?" she enquired, changing the subject

"Well... I had a great time planned out but the weather didn't seem to agree with me," apologized Touji

"Yeah... the weather isn't very good is it?" stated Hikari as she peered from under her doorway to the sky.

"Don't worry bout it though, I fixed a new plan up" Touji triumphantly alleged.

Hikari gave a smile to her boyfriend and reached out to link arms at the elbows with him. " Great! Lead the way."

"Ok!" Touji replied energetically as he opened his blue umbrella and covered him and Hikari as they walked out into the blanket of drizzling rain.

---

Back over in the Katsuragi apartment kitchen, Shinji had laid himself back down headfirst onto the tabletop. (I wonder where Asuka went in this bad weather?) he thought, quite concerned of Asuka's whereabouts.

Shinji continued to squash himself on the table for a while longer, while waiting for Misato to return. "I tried but wimped out again... I hope she is ok" Shinji quietly whispered, feeling guilty.

"If your worried about Asuka, she's fine," guaranteed Misato, after eavesdropping on what she had overheard just as she came out of her room.

Hearing someone answer his non-rhetorical question, Shinji ripped himself from the tabletop once again to see Misato. "Oh... that's good" Shinji answered, quite relieved.

"I keep tabs on her too Shinji..." teased Misato before winking at Shinji.

"Misato..." replied Shinji while hiding his embarrassment .

After having a good ol' chuckle at her male charge, Misato sat back down opposite Shinji. "Nothing to be ashamed of Shinji," assured Misato.

"Y.y...yeah...ok" Shinji blubbered.

Misato shared a quick chuckle before realizing something "Oh whoops, I forgot, Rei is on the line for you" Misato apologized for her forgetfulness.

"Really?, Okay" exclaimed Shinji rather surprised, but stood up and picked up the phone receiver in the kitchen.

Shinji waited for Misato to put the phone down in her room, and once he heard the click he spoke up. "Hello Rei."

"Good afternoon, Shinji-kun," answered Rei in her usual tone, "What is it that you wish to talk to me about?" she inquired.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you if you would like to go out and do something with me today," he said and continued after a pause. "Since our classes were cancelled."

"Yes, they were," Rei acknowledged, "But I am sad to say that I have been drafted into tasks down at Nerv headquarters," she regretfully informed.

"Oh, ok then that's ok Rei-chan," Shinji replied disappointed, but tried to keep a normal tone "We can do something another time."

"Yes, that would be appreciated, I would like to join you in another date some time soon," Rei said with a more upbeat tone, as if to cheer up Shinji.

"Great! well, I better let you go, I don't want to hold you up," concluded Shinji, "I will talk to you soon.

"Yes, that would be acceptable," Rei said, "Goodbye, Shinji-kun."

"Bye Rei-chan."

With a sound of Rei placing the receiver down, Shinji too hung up and put the phone back in its place and returned back to the kitchen table, to find Misato missing.

Misato soon emerged from her room with a questioning face directed at Shinji who was once again sitting on the table looking bored to death. "She busy Shinji?" she asked.

"Yeah she has stuff to do at Nerv headquarters," Shinji stated rather blandly. "I guess I have to hang out by myself, but I`m so bored," he complained.

"Hey I'm here!" jeered Misato, rather frustrated that Shinji had forgotten her.

Shinji looked up at the clock and sweat-dropped. "Misato you have to be at work in 15 minutes" Shinji plainly stated with a look of astonishment

"WHAAAAAAAA!!! Really?" Misato loudly questioned as she scrambled out of the kitchen to her room.

"That's Misato for you..." Shinji mumbled to himself as he watched his guardian scurry around the apartment trying to get herself ready.

After a quick few minutes Shinji stood at the door as Misato bolted past him full speed towards the apartment elevator, hair and Nerv uniform still a mess. "I'll be home late Shinji, you gotta fend for yourself, okay?" Misato yelled just before the elevator doors shut.

(I'm... all alone now ) Shinji mentally sighed. "Kensuke and Touji are both probably busy, so I guess just have to make the best of the day alone."

Shinji moved away from the doorway and made his way into the kitchen. He looked over his pots and pans and spied down at the items in the fridge and pantry. After a thorough rummage Shinji emerged from the kitchen empty handed. "I don't feel like cooking for myself," complained Shinji, "I might just eat out." Shinji said to himself as he paced over to his room to retrieve his abandoned SDAT.

(Ok where did I put it?) Shinji thought before chuckling (I've been spending my time with Rei and with all that's going on, I haven't used it in a good while)

Shinji checked his usual places he stored his prized possession and on his final spot he searched Shinji found his trusty music provider. He then left his room and grabbed a umbrella from the rack before exiting and locking the apartment.

---

Back over in the city center of Tokyo-3 Hikari and Touji walked down the street arm in arm with Touji covering them with his umbrella. "Were nearly there... I think" joked Touji as they continued down a couple more streets.

"Very funny Touji, you better know where your going," Hikari mockingly teased her boyfriend with her famous class rep expression and tone.

Touji just smiled at Hikari and continued to lead her down the street until he stopped them. "We're here!" he stated happily as they stood just outside the doorway of a nice little French Cafe.

"Wow... a French cafe!" exclaimed Hikari as she read the sign before beaming at her boyfriend with delight. "This is so nice, Touji!" she chirped as she embraced him.

"Hehe..." Touji nervously replied while returning the hug and rubbing the back of his head "I'm glad you like it."

"But isn't French food this fancy cost a bundle?" Hikari worriedly asked.

"Nah, don't worry, as I said, I planned it all out," Touji said with pride, "Dya wanna go in now so we don't have to stand out here in the rain?"

Hikari blushed. "Sorry just a little over-excited" she apologized.

"Don't worry, come on, ladies first." Touji said as he opened the cafe door for Hikari.

"Thanks Touji" stated Hikari, her blush reddening even more.

---

In the more poorer and run down part of Tokyo-3, Shinji walked down an alley leading to the ramen stall, he once dined at with Misato, Rei and Asuka after their near-suicide mission. Shinji soon reached the end of the alley and spotted the ramen stall a couple of meters away. Shinji advanced to the stall and joined the other customers.

"Hey kid, what can I get you?" the owner/cook asked Shinji when he sat down on a seat.

"Um...Can I order the Miso-ramen?" Shinji politely enquired while observing the menu stationed above him.

"Sure thing, it'll be ready in a few," the cook jabbered as he grabbed the utensils and ingredients and began his work.

---

Back over at the French cafe, Touji and Hikari were seated at the window of the fine cafe. The cafe itself was neat and luxurious, as if straight from France. Bright colors illuminated the room and there were glamorous crafts and paintings all around the main room. Everything seemed to be very expensive and delicate. After taking a moment to take in the scenery, the couple picked up their menus and browsed through the French Cuisine.

"Wow, this looks really delicious!" Hikari cheerfully exclaimed.

"Yeah its does," Touji replied as he too looked at the images of French food. (Man this is gonna strain my wallet...), he silently complained. His complaining soon passed as he saw the happiness plastered on Hikari's face.

(Oh well, it's my treat for Hikari), Touji reassured himself as he joyfully smiled at his over-excited girlfriend.

Touji stopped his musings as a waiter approached their table. "Good Afternoon Sir, Madam, what would I be able to get you for drinks?" he enquired.

Hikari gazed up from the menu and looked towards Touji. "What are you going to get Touji?" she asked. "I will get the same as you." Hikari stated, smiling.

"Ok then...can we get two double choc moccachino's" Touji said after taking another look at the menu.

"Certainly sir, I'll be right back with your drinks."

As the waiter went away, Hikari took a look at what Touji had just ordered for them in the menu. When she realized what is was and the price she nearly choked.

"Touji those two hot drinks cost 700 yen each !" Hikari stated in near shock.

After seeing Hikari in a state of shock, Touji laughed. "Yeah I figured that, oh well, it's gonna taste good though, especially since its cold today"

"But for just a hot drink" Hikari continued feeling rather guilty for being the reason of all this luxury and attention.

"Don't worry Hikari, its our date and you deserve the best" comforted Touji with a beaming smile.

"Oh Touji..." cooed Hikari as she tried to hide her blush with her hands.

---

Over at the ramen stall, which Shinji was currently being served at, Shinji was halfway through his miso-ramen. He was savouring as much of the moment as he could while enjoying the piping hot chow. This was one of the few select times where he didn't have to cook for himself.

(This is really good), Shinji complemented in his mind.

As Shinji finished off the noodles and began to drink the soup, his body fully warmed up and became oblivious to the cold chill outside.

After a good feed and warm up, Shinji paid the grateful cook and once again headed into the drizzle of rain with his umbrella over his head and his SDAT playing in his ears.

---

As Shinji finished his lunch, Hikari and Touji were just enjoying each other company while sipping at their expensive moccachino's at the cafe.

"This moccachino is so rich" Hikari stated while licking her lips.

Touji took a big chug from his cup "Yeah it's great," approved Touji, after downing the warm liquid and coming up with a creme moustache. When Hikari noticed it she giggled and tried to suppress her laughter.

"What's funny?" Touji asked with a questioning look to Hikari, whom was covering her mouth as she giggled.

A little freaked out at what Hikari was laughing about, Touji racked his brain's trying to find the source of his embarrassment to no avail: Touji couldn't find the damn source, so he gazed a pleading look over at Hikari who thought it about enough of laughing at her date.

"Touji you're..." Hikari said not completing her sentence as showing Touji would be a brighter idea so she scooped some of the creme of his face with her finger and pointed it out for him.

"Huh" grunted Touji as he took notice of the creme on Hikari`s finger and turned to the reflection in the window. It revealed himself with the monster of all moustaches, curly at the ends and all. "Hey check out my moustache!" Touji cheerfully joked as he too broke out into laughter.

---

Just higher than Tokyo-3, Shinji stood up at his favourite private place. It was situated just higher than the look out point and had such lush terrain and view it was truly spectacular. But since it was raining, everything was dulled and murky.

Shinji stood upright in his position with his SDAT playing his music into his ears while he enjoyed the feel of the cold weather. Shinji gazed out across the colourful city that shone through the grey of the day.

(Misato once said to me that this was the city I saved) Shinji reflected. (Me...).

Normally, he would use this place as a runaway shelter or hideaway but this time was different, it gave Shinji the chance to reflect on the good and the things needing improving.

Shinji continued standing like a statue, engrossed in his thoughts he didn't realize the increase in power of the rainfall and how much harder it was to keep his umbrella from tipping. Soon enough the umbrella was of no use, since the rain was jetting from all directions, so Shinji abandoned his umbrella to the ground.

As he watched the umbrella go limp he realized something "Hmph ... abandoning... Father" he mumbled.

Shinji stood for an unknown amount of time but soon came back to his senses. As he did he finally realized another figure standing in the rain below him on a lower part of the hill. The figure had no umbrella and was soaked through yet happy enough to stay out in the rain.

(Who would be out at a time like this?) Shinji mused, (besides me...) he added.

Curiosity got the better of him so Shinji moved his heavily soaked body down a couple of meters to get a better look at the figure.

---

As Shinji investigated, Hikari and Touji were enjoying their wait for their food they had ordered a while ago by the fire of the cafe. The couple were both seated wrapped in a warm hug in front of the fireplace, which they had to themselves as the cafe did not have many customers.

"The food sure takes long to get cooked here," Touji complained, turning back into stooge mode where his stomach does the talking.

Hikari could only smile and giggle at her boyfriend's bubbliness. "Think of it this way, the longer it takes, the better it will taste" Hikari said with a beaming smile destined for Touji.

"Y...y.y.eah" stuttered Touji as he witnessed the class rep's adoring smile.

"I'm really glad you took me here Touji... it's very romantic," whispered Hikari as she smile in content and tightened her grasp around Touji's waist and leaning on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you like it," Touji whispered back, placing his right arm around Hikari`s shoulders.

The two shared each other embrace and warmth (It's the perfect chance and timing) Hikari thought full of joy. Hikari started to initiate her move that she had wanted to do for a long time. Hikari slowly pulled herself up to Touji's height and slowly leaned in eyes open at first until she closed them in anticipation.

(What's she up to?) Touji thought quite puzzled as he watched Hikari slide up higher. (Hang on!, does she want to...) he mentally thought while physically his eyes were popping out. Hikari was coming in closer and closer, slowly but surely. (YES SHE DOES WANT TO KISS ME!) exclaimed Touji in his brain which was having a celebration party.

Touji let his body take over and initiated his side of the soon to be kiss. Slowly the two inched closer until the two lips made contact. Sparks were flying in both the teens heads.

(I'm kissing him!!!)

(I'm Kissing her!!!)

The two shared a long soft sweet kiss on the couch while the tunes of classical music and the heat of the fireplace made their first kiss perfect.

Until....

The angel alarm rang... loud, which brought the pair from their land of love, crashing back to earth.

"An angel?" Hikari puffed, as she arose from Touji out of breath and a red tinge smothering her cheeks.

"Oh great, it has to come terrorize during our date!!!" Touji angrily whined as he helped stand Hikari up. "I'm sorry our date had to be ruined." Touji apologized, even thought it clearly wasn't his fault.

"Touji, it not your fault" Hikari exclaimed while caressing her boyfriends cheek. "It wasn't ruined, I had a great time while it lasted and I got to kiss you" she continued bearing a soft face.

"Yeah?" Touji enquired.

"Yeah... in my view this date was perfect!, but had to be cut short." Hikari stated with another breathtaking smile

"Thanks, I had a great time with you as well" Touji confessed while becoming entranced by Hikari's deep brown eyes.

Touji's trance was broken by the yell of one of the waiters. "Sir, madam we must hurry to a shelter!" he shouted

The pair nodded in acknowledgement and Touji took hold of Hikari's hand and quickly lead her out of the cafe following the waiters and chefs out the staff exit.

---

Back over at the hill Shinji was just about close enough to get a good non rain-distorted picture of the person who at the moment shared his hill, when he heard it.

The sound he always dreads... the alarm signaling an angel.

Shinji stopped in his tracks for one moment to listen to see if it was the correct alarm, which it indeed was. But in that moment, the figure he was so close in seeing vanished.

(Where did the person go?), wondered Shinji, (must have ran to a shelter) he presumed as he too realized he had a job to do at hand so he slid the rest of the hill to the lookout point and made a mad dash to Nerv HQ.

---

A/N

Hey guys hope ya liked this chapter, once again informative in a way but like my last chapter I'm still building up to something. My currency conversion is not accurate and correct, but in my view 100 yen is like saying $1 in Japan. So that means that 700 yen would be a $7 drink, expensive. Confusing yes but just play along.

And for anyone who's got queries bout this doorbells do go 'Ping Pong' in Japan, well the majority do anyway but trust me I'm Japanese.

By the way does anyone remember Hiro ? lol

look out for the next chapter of Evangelic Possibilities coming soon ...

X-Th1Rd-Ch1Ld-X

original_aki@hotmail.com


End file.
